


Hinter kalten Mauern

by Melian12



Series: Katte und sein Großer Friedrich [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Mild Smut, Military, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrichs Flucht ist gescheitert. Sein Vater lässt ihn einsperren und will ihn hinrichten lassen. Um vor dem Ausland das Gesicht wahren zu können, muss Friedrich Wilhelm seinem Sohn jedoch verzeihen und ihm seine Titel zurückgeben. Trotzdem ist er der Meinung, dass Friedrich bestraft gehört - und das möglichst hart.Was das für Friedrich und seine Beziehung zu Katte bedeutet, ahnt der rachsüchtige Herrscher allerdings nicht.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Zu aller erst möchte ich mich entschuldigen, und zwar für alle Fehler, Logikbrüche oder sonstige Plot-Ungenauigkeiten.  
> Es ist nämlich so, dass ich zuerst den 3. Teil (also diesen hier) geschrieben habe, und mir dann dachte "hmm, irgendwie braucht das doch noch ne Vorgeschichte", und so sind Teil 1 und 2 entstanden.  
> Ich habe das alles hier natürlich überarbeitet und betalesen lassen. Aber es kann trotzdem sein, dass es da zu Unstimmigkeiten kommt, und das tut mir leid. Wenn euch welche auffallen, sagt mir Bescheid, ich werde es ausbessern! :)
> 
> Und zum zweiten (und letzten, zunächst mal) möchte ich mich bedanken, dafür, dass ihr auch dem dritten Teil noch eine Chance gebt :D Es ist soooooo cool, dass ihr (anscheinend) Spaß am Lesen und Kommentieren habt! Ohne euch würde es mir viel, viel schwerer fallen, das durchzuziehen. <3 :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am  
> Will you send me an angel?  
> \- The Scorpions, _Send me an angel_

Friedrich kauerte auf dem feuchten, schmutzigen Boden seiner Zelle. Die Kälte des Steinbodens drang durch seine Kleidung, schien direkt in seine Knochen zu sickern und langsam von seinem ganzen Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. Es war kalt in der Zelle, und Friedrich hatte leichtes Fieber; doch das Zittern, das in seinen Fingern begonnen und sich mittlerweile auf seinen ganzen durchgefrorenen, hungrigen und schmerzenden Körper ausgebreitet hatte, dieses Zittern kam von der Angst. Lähmende, tödliche, alles beherrschende Angst. Angst, die zuerst seine Gedanken kontrolliert hatte, die ihre Herrschaft jetzt auf seine Arme und Beine ausdehnte, die es ihm unmöglich machte, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen außer ‚Ich darf nicht sterben!‘ Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Vater ihn bestrafen würde, hatte mit allem gerechnet, sogar mit der Todesstrafe – aber nicht mit monatelanger Festungshaft in völliger Dunkelheit.

Er saß in einer Ecke der Zelle, an die Wand gedrückt, in einem unbewussten Versuch, sich vor seinen Verfolgern zu verstecken. Er konnte sich nicht verstecken, das wusste er, aber er konnte auch das Bedürfnis nach Schutz nicht unterdrücken. Katte war nicht bei ihm, er war alleine. Er wusste nicht, wo sein Geliebter war, hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte. Vielleicht würde Katte ihn ja hier rausholen. Er würde es auf jeden Fall hoffen. Wenn Katte erfuhr, wo er war und was mit ihm passiert war, würde er schon irgendetwas tun, um ihm zu helfen. Irgendetwas, das im Bereich seiner Möglichkeiten lag. An diese Hoffnung klammerte sich Friedrich nun. Diese Hoffnung, das war alles, was er noch übrig hatte.

„Wo ist er jetzt, dein Gott?“, murmelte er. „Wo ist er jetzt, wenn er mich liebt? Wenn er dich liebt? Warum hilft er mir nicht aus diesem Kerker heraus? Scheint wohl doch eher mein Gott zu sein.“ Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass Katte jetzt neben ihm sitzen würde. Er hätte gelacht, wenn er Friedrichs trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hätte. Er hätte ihm erklärt, warum Gott sie trotz allem nicht im Stich ließ, hätte ihm erklärt, dass sein Leben noch lange nicht die Hölle war. Wie hatte Katte immer gesagt? „Solange du bei mir bist, kann mein Leben gar nicht schlimmer sein als die Hölle. In der Hölle gibt es nämlich nichts Gutes, rein gar nichts. Und schon allein die Tatsache, dass du in mein Leben getreten bist, Sanssouci, ist etwas so Gutes und so Wertvolles, dass die Hölle schlimmer sein muss.“ Dann hätte er Friedrich in seine starken Arme gezogen und ihm über die Haare gestrichen, bis sie beide eingeschlafen wären. Friedrich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Wer konnte ihm schon sagen, ob er Katte jemals wiedersehen würde? Er war so alleine, mit so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung… das hier konnte nur die Hölle sein. Oder zumindest war er auf direktem Weg dorthin.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen; es war stockdunkel im Kerker und er konnte ohnehin nichts sehen. Friedrich war erschöpft, aber er konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht zur Ruhe bringen, sie kreisten um die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen wie Schmeißfliegen um einen Kadaver, kehrten unermüdlich und hartnäckig immer wieder und ließen sich durch nichts vertreiben oder ablenken.

Wie lange war er jetzt schon in Gefangenschaft? Sicher schon zwei Monate. Nein, so war das wirklich nicht geplant gewesen. Zwar war das auch ein Ziel seiner Flucht gewesen, seinen Vater zu provozieren – aber natürlich hatte er primär einfach nur weg gewollt. Nach England, nach Frankreich, es war ihm egal, wohin. Hauptsache weg. Also war er geritten, stundenlang, durch die Nacht und den anbrechenden Morgen. Dann die Flucht vor den Soldaten seines Vaters; die Angst vor dem, was sie mit ihm machen würden, wenn sie ihn erwischten; die Schläge und Demütigungen, als sie ihn schließlich eingeholt und umstellt hatten. Es hatte harmlos angefangen, mit ein paar Stößen und Ohrfeigen, dann waren die ersten Schläge auf den Körper dazugekommen. Schon kurz darauf hatte Friedrich am Boden gelegen, sich in einem verzweifelten Versuch, Bauch, Brust und Unterleib zu schützen, zusammengerollt, während die Soldaten mit ihren schweren Stiefel auf ihn eintraten.

Man hatte ihn nach Schloss Köpenick gebracht und dort eingesperrt. Man hatte ihn verhört, stundenlang. Sein Vater hatte ihn verhört. Das war am schlimmsten gewesen; er war ständig geschlagen worden während dieser Verhöre, von seinem Vater und von anderen Soldaten. Er erinnerte sich kaum daran; die meiste Zeit war er bewusstlos gewesen. Wenn er gerade einmal bei Verstand gewesen war, hatte er entweder Schläge bekommen oder war vor Schmerzen fast umgekommen. Und so hatte er sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit geflüchtet. Die Zeit war etwas Konfuses geworden, das er nicht hatte fassen können, bis er hier in diesem Gefängnis aufgewacht war. Seitdem hatte er nichts außer einem Krug Wasser bekommen, ohne den er wahrscheinlich bereits verdurstet wäre. Das Wasser war sogar nachgefüllt worden, aber Essen hatte er nicht bekommen, noch nicht einmal einen Kanten Brot.

Friedrich hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, und er hatte nicht einmal eine wirkliche Ahnung, wo genau er war. Nachdem sein Vater seinen Fluchtversuch gestoppt hatte, war nichts mehr nach Plan gelaufen. Zuerst war er in Berlin gewesen. Jetzt saß er eben in dieser Festung. Im Dunkeln. Er hatte Schmerzen, ihm war schwindelig vor Hunger, er war allein und am Verzweifeln. Katte würde nicht kommen. Sein Verstand wusste das, nur sein Herz hing noch an der Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung auf eine spektakuläre Rettungsaktion, nach der er mit Katte doch noch irgendwie nach England oder Frankreich fliehen und seinem verhassten Preußen für immer den Rücken kehren würde.

Friedrich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er noch hier unten sitzen würde. Seine einzigen Anhaltspunkte für die vergehende Zeit waren sein Hunger, und das Wasser, das in regelmäßigen Abständen mit einem nervtötenden Geräusch von der Decke tropfte. Aber nicht einmal diese Abstände waren eine sicherere Orientierung, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie viel Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Tropfen lag. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Friedrichs Puls flatterte, seine Atemzüge waren flach und viel zu schnell. Seine Schläfen pochten schmerzhaft im Rhythmus seiner rasenden, hämmernden Herzschläge. Gegen jeden Atemzug protestierten seine Rippen mit einem scharfen Stechen, das es ihm unmöglich machte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Wenn er nach seinem Hunger schätze, waren vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage vergangen, seit Friedrich hier aufgewacht war, als seine stille Welt aus Dunkelheit und Schmerzen von einem neuen Geräusch unterbrochen wurde. Auf dem Gang vor der Zelle schienen sich Schritte zu nähern, dann drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und eine füllige, hochgewachsene Gestalt trat ein. Das flackernde Licht, das durch die Tür hereindrang, blendete seine an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen so, dass er einige Momente mit tränenden Augen in das für ihn grelle Licht blinzelte. Dann formte sich aus den verschwommenen Schatten langsam der Umriss eines Mannes, den er nur zu gut kannte und aus tiefstem Herzen hasste – in der Tür stand sein Vater.

„Friedrich.“ Die Stimme seines Vaters, streng und gebietend wie immer, ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.

„Vater.“ Friedrichs Stimme war rau und zitterte, seine Lippen waren blutig und geschwollen, sie fühlten sich taub an und er konnte kaum sprechen. Mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern war seiner trockenen Kehle nicht zu entringen.

Sein Vater trat auf ihn zu, packte ihn an den Schultern und zerrte ihn in den Lichtstrahl, der durch die offene Tür in die Zelle fiel. „Er hat mich enttäuscht, Friedrich. Zu denken, dass er fliehen könnte… Er ist es nicht mehr würdig, mein Sohn genannt zu werden! Er ist es noch nicht einmal würdig, den stolzen Namen seines Großvaters zu tragen und ihn derartig dreist zu entehren!“

Friedrich schluckte. Etwas in der Art hatte er schon erwartet. Aber was hatten die Soldaten gesagt? Er würde von diesem Kriegsgericht als Militärangehöriger verurteilt werden. Nicht nur war Friedrich als Major bestens über den Militärstrafenkatalog informiert, seine zu erwartende Bestrafung war ihm auch immer wieder vorgehalten worden in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.

Und dennoch ließ sein Vater es sich nicht nehmen, ihm jetzt seine schlimmste Angst zu bestätigen. „Er ist ein Offizier des Preußischen Heeres. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich Ihm erklären muss, was auf Desertion steht. Dennoch, ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass ein solches Urteil Sein Vergehen angemessen bestrafen könnte.“

Der Schreck stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Friedrich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Es würde ohnehin nichts nutzen; wenn sein Vater zu etwas entschlossen war, dann würde er es auch durchführen. „Er, Kronprinz Friedrich aus dem Hause Hohenzollern, wird am Morgen des übernächsten Tages exekutiert werden. Ich, Friedrich Wilhelm, Kurfürst von Brandenburg und König in Preußen durch Gottes Gnaden, verurteile Ihn hiermit zum Tode durch den Strang!“

Bei diesen Worten durchzuckte Friedrich ein jäher Einfall. Ein Gedanke, den er mit seinem alten Lehrer vor langer Zeit einmal im Unterricht erörtert hatte. Hätte sein Vater damals davon erfahren, wären sämtliche Unterrichtsstunden für Friedrich wohl sofort gestrichen worden, er hätte in den nächsten zehn Jahren von früh bis spät exerzieren müssen und der Lehrer wäre nicht nur entlassen, sondern ohne Umschweife einen Kopf kürzer gemacht worden. Aber jetzt hatte Friedrich ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren, einen Versuch war es also durchaus wert. Als sein Vater sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, krächzte er leise: „Vater! Wartet!“

Als der sich umdrehte, spürte Friedrich den Zorn des Mannes wie eine körperliche Kraft, die ihm entgegenschlug. „Was will Er noch von mir?! Ich glaube kaum, dass Er mir noch etwas zu sagen hat. Mein Urteil ist endgültig. Glaub Er ja nicht, dass ich Ihm Gnade gewähren werde!“

Friedrich presste die Hände gegen seine schmerzende Brust, damit sein Vater das Zittern nicht sehen würde. „Von Gottes Gnaden, das sagtet Ihr. Ihr seid König von Gottes Gnaden. Also bin auch ich Kronprinz von Gottes Gnaden, nicht wahr?“

Sein Vater schnaubte nur abfällig, schließlich hatte er Friedrich seinen prinzlichen Status bereits aberkannt, und wollte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen bringen um ihm das endlich mitzuteilen, doch Friedrich redete unbeirrt weiter. Sein Leben hing davon ab, und der Faden, an dem es jetzt noch hing, war so schrecklich dünn, dass er nach jedem Strohhalm greifen musste, der sich ihm darbot. „Was würde das Volk denken, wenn der König seinen Kronprinz töten lässt, der ja von Gottes Gnaden in diesen Rang eingesetzt wurde? Es würde erwarten, dass Gott den König dafür bestrafen würde, und sollte diese Strafe Gottes nicht eintreten, was würde das Volk dann wohl tun? Irgendwann würden einige Leute merken, dass die Könige nicht von Gottes Gnaden eingesetzt werden. Vater, Ihr hättet eine Revolution, früher oder später. Und eher früher als später, verlasst Euch drauf.“

„Er wagt es…!“ Die Wut seines Vaters traf ihn in Form seines Gehstocks mit voller Wucht zwischen den Schulterblättern. Friedrich unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sah, dass sein Vater ein weiteres Mal ausholte. Der nächste Schlag traf seine Stirn und ließ bunte Lichter vor Friedrichs Augen explodieren. Er fiel auf den Boden, unfähig, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Wo sein Vater ihn getroffen hatte, fühlte er einen pochenden Schmerz und etwas Klebriges, Warmes lief ihm in einem steten Strom übers Gesicht. Wieder und wieder sauste der Stock auf seine ohnehin schon geprellten Rippen, seinen Hals und seinen Kopf nieder. Friedrich konnte kaum atmen. Er schmeckte Blut. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sein Vater ihn jetzt endgültig an Ort und Stelle totschlagen könnte, um die öffentliche Hinrichtung zu umgehen. Eine furchtbare Angst ergriff von ihm Besitz: die Angst, sterben zu müssen, ohne Katte davor noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Friedrich verbiss sich in den Ärmel seines schmutzigen, zerrissenen Hemdes. Sollte sein Vater mit ihm tun, was er wolle. Er würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn schreien zu hören.

Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, hörten die Schläge auf. Er lag auf dem Boden, nicht in der Lage auch nur den Kopf zu heben, und rechnete schon mit dem nächsten Schlag. Stattdessen spürte er metallene, gnadenlose Kälte an der blutigen Stirn: Der Lauf einer Pistole. Erbarmungslos. Zielgerichtet. Friedrich erwartete den Schuss. Er erwartete, zu sterben. Jetzt, in der nächsten Sekunde. Sein Vater würde nicht zögern.

Doch das Geräusch, das durch den Nebel aus Schmerz und Ohnmacht an seine Ohren drang, verwirrte ihn völlig: sein Vater lachte. Es war ein grausames, gemeines, kaltes Lachen, das Friedrich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Dann wurde die Pistole zurückgezogen, und Friedrich Wilhelm schrie ihn an: „Er droht mir! Mein eigener Gefangener droht mir! Und, Hölle und Teufel, Er hat Recht. Verdammt, Er hat Recht, ich kann Ihn nicht henken lassen. Friedrich, Er wird es noch bereuen. Er wird sich noch wünschen, sterben zu dürfen!“

Mit diesen Worten drehte sein Vater sich um. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Die Schritte verhallten im Gang. Es war wieder stockdunkel in der Zelle. Friedrich lag auf dem kalten und feuchten Boden, noch immer nach Atem ringend. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, als wollte es seinen Brustkorb sprengen, aber sein Herzschlag flatterte und war schwach und unregelmäßig. Langsam und unter Schmerzen zog er die Knie an die Brust und umfasste sie mit den Armen, um es ein wenig wärmer zu haben. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Jetzt hatte er noch größere Angst, denn jetzt fürchtete er nicht nur um sein eigenes Leben. Jetzt hatte er Angst um die einzige Person, der er nahe stand, die ihm Rückhalt bot, ihn verstand und ihn unterstützte. Die einzige Person, die er liebte, und die ihn liebte. Er hatte Angst um Katte. Wenn sein Vater ihm Katte nehme würde… Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob er imstande sein würde, weiterzuleben. Und sein Vater, der ja auf der Suche nach einer Bestrafung für ihn war… wenn er von Katte wusste, dann würde er diese Möglichkeit auch ergreifen; Friedrich kannte ihn gut genug.

Wenn er an Kattes Tod schuld sein müsste… Friedrich konnte nicht weiter denken. Die Schmerzen ignorierend presste er verzweifelt sein Gesicht gegen seine Knie und weinte sich schließlich in den Schlaf.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nur der Irrtum ist das Leben  
> Und das Wissen ist der Tod  
> \- F. Schiller, _Kassandra_

Das Geräusch eines sich drehenden Schlüssels im Türschloss weckte Friedrich. Er fuhr aus dem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf der völligen Erschöpfung hoch und fand sich in einer Gefängniszelle wieder. Es dauerte einige Momente, doch als er die Soldaten in seine Zelle stürmen sah, brach der Damm und die Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein. Er wusste jetzt, dass er in einer Festung aus rotem Stein gefangen war, das hatte er gesehen, als sein Vater gestern mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Eine Festung aus rotem Stein, und sein Vater war persönlich anwesend… Er konnte nur in Küstrin sein. Und diese Soldaten waren hier, um ihn abzuholen. Sofort ergriff ihn wieder die panische Angst, sterben zu müssen, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Vater das nicht tun würde. Dazu war er viel zu vorsichtig, er würde niemals eine Revolution des Pöbels riskieren. Noch nicht einmal, um Friedrich am Galgen hängen zu sehen. Und wenn er vor dem Ausland das Gesicht wahren wollte, konnte er Friedrich auch nicht einfach so umbringen lassen.

Die Soldaten hatten Friedrich zunächst nur angesehen, in der Erwartung, der Kronprinz möge sich erheben und ihnen selbstständig folgen. Friedrich reagierte jedoch nicht auf diese stumme Aufforderung. Er war zu müde, um sie zu verstehen. Und hätte er sie verstanden, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine schmerzenden Muskeln dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, auch nur wenige Meter weit zu gehen. Das wussten die Soldaten allerdings nicht, und wenn sie es wussten, interessierte es sie nicht. Einer der beiden trat auf Friedrich zu und spuckte abfällig vor ihm auf den Boden. „Na, los, du Hundesohn! Steh schon auf, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“ Er trat zu, ungeduldig, und wollte Friedrich so zum Aufstehen bewegen. Der stöhnte aber nur gequält auf, hustete und spuckte Blut. „Verdammt, jetzt mach schon! Stell dich nicht so an!“ Der Soldat packte Friedrichs Arm und zog ihn unsanft hoch. Sein Kumpan eilte ihm zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam schleiften sie den halb Bewusstlosen aus der Zelle, den dunklen Gang entlang aus dem Gefängnis bis hinaus auf den Gefängnishof.

Friedrich blinzelte in die Sonne des frühen Mittags, die heiß und gnadenlos auf den staubigen Hof niederbrannte. Seit wann war es Anfang November so heiß? Er konnte nichts erkennen, das Licht war zu grell für seine an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen. Die sengende Hitze der Sonne ließ seinen Kopf schwimmen, er fühlte, wie der Boden sich unter ihm zu drehen begann und wegzukippen drohte. Ihm wurde es schwarz vor Augen. Die Welt um ihn herum geriet aus dem Fokus, er fiel ––– 

Der Soldat auf seiner linken Seite packte ihn am Arm, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. „Du Hund! Reiß dich zusammen!“ Ein Schlag auf die rechte Wange, ein Schlag auf die linke. Friedrich blinzelte, versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Aber alles, was er spürte, war das heiße, pochende Brennen in seinen Wangen. Warum war der Boden so viel näher als zuvor? Warum hing er schwerfällig wie ein Sack Steine im Griff der Soldaten? Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht machte ihn müde und ihm war noch immer schwindelig. Friedrich schloss erschöpft seine Augen. Der Soldat, der das bemerkte, schüttelte ihn unsanft: „Mach die Augen auf, verdammt! Das ist schließlich der einzige Sinn des Ganzen!“

Mühsam öffnete Friedrich seine Augen. Als er sich an das gleißend helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, erkannte er einen dunkel gekleideten Mann auf dem Platz, in seiner Hand ein breites, sehr langes Schwert – den Henker. Der Fluchtinstinkt erwachte wieder in ihm. Er trat nach den Soldaten und schlug um sich, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sein Leben zu retten, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm ganz klar sagte, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, von hier zu entkommen. Die Soldaten hielten ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. Einer von ihnen begann zu lachen: „Keine Angst, heute musst du nicht dran glauben. _Du_ sollst nur zusehen!“ Friedrich erstarrte. Noch immer brannten seine Wangen wie Feuer, ihm war schwindelig und seine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte sein Vater jetzt schon wieder vor? Nichts Gutes, soviel war sicher.

An einer Seite des Platzes öffnete sich eine Tür, aus der sein Vater trat. Er schenkte Friedrich und seinen zwei Bewachern keinen Blick, stellte sich nur entschlossen neben den Henker und sah dann gelassen zu, wie nach ihm zehn weitere Soldaten den Platz betraten. Sie gingen in Zweierreihen und die beiden mittleren führten einen weiteren Gefangenen mit sich. Der Gefangene war anscheinend in keinem besseren Zustand als Friedrich selbst. Sein Hemd war schmutzig, zerrissen und blutbefleckt, die Hände hinter den Rücken gefesselt, die Haut unter den groben Stricken blutig gescheuert, und wie Friedrich konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Nur sein Gesicht war unter einem rauen, blutigen Leinensack verborgen. Das gemeine Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters reichte jedoch aus, um Friedrich ein ausgesprochen ungutes Gefühl zu geben.

Die Soldaten führten den Gefangenen auf den Richtplatz, zwangen ihn auf die Knie und rissen ihm den Leinensack vom Kopf. Friedrich blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er erkannte, wen sein Vater da gerade im Begriff war, hinrichten zu lassen: Katte! Das karamellfarbene Haar hing ihm schmutzig und verfilzt ins Gesicht… und dieses Gesicht erst! Diese Lippen, die er so oft geküsst hatte, die so heiß auf seinen gelegen hatten, die sich so sanft und weich auf seiner Haut anfühlten, diese Lippen waren jetzt wund und aufgeplatzt, Blut lief ihm übers Kinn. Die Augen waren so zugeschwollen, dass Katte kaum noch sehen konnte. Dennoch richtete er jetzt mühsam seinen Blick auf Friedrich. Kattes grüne Augen trafen Friedrichs graue. Friedrich konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Vater, nein! Bitte, nehmt mein Leben an seiner Statt! Das könnt Ihr mir nicht antun! Ich flehe Euch an, verschont ihn! Er ist unschuldig!“ Aber sein Vater, Friedrich Wilhelm, König von Gottes Gnaden, war nicht gewillt, seinem verhassten Sohn Gnade zu gewähren.

Mit kalter Stimme wandte er sich an seinen Gefangenen: „Leutnant Hans Hermann von Katte, Ihr seid verurteilt wegen Mitwisserschaft und demnach Hochverrat gegen Euren König. Auf diese Anschuldigung steht die Todesstrafe, die am heutigen Tage durch Enthauptung vollstreckt werden soll. Leutnant von Katte, habt Ihr noch irgendetwas zu Eurer Verteidigung vorzubringen?“

Katte schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nichts, was Ihr mir glauben würdet, Eure Majestät.“

Friedrich schluchzte auf. Sein Vater blickte für wenige Sekunden irritiert in seine Richtung, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Verurteilten zu. „Dann wird die Strafe jetzt unverzüglich vollstreckt. Habt Ihr noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?“

Katte schluckte trocken, dann murmelte er: „Ich liebe dich, Friedrich. Du warst das Beste, das mir passieren konnte. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Ich danke dir, mein Geliebter.“ Seine Stimme brach gleichzeitig mit seinem blutenden Herzen. Sein Geliebter… Er würde sich nie verzeihen, dass er Friedrich das antat. Es war grausam, Friedrich so zurückzulassen, aber es lag nicht in seiner Macht, das jetzt noch zu ändern. Er schwieg und senkte den Kopf.

Der Henker trat neben Katte und zog das riesige Schwert aus der Scheide. Friedrich weinte jetzt hemmungslos, aber still. Die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und tropften auf den staubigen Boden. Die Sonne brannte noch immer gnadenlos und heiß auf den Richtplatz nieder. Das Gefühl der Hitze in seinem Gesicht ließ nicht nach. Ihm war noch immer schwindelig. Seine Beine gaben wieder unter ihm nach, er hing nur noch im Griff der beiden Soldaten. Katte hob noch einmal den Kopf, blickte ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen. Grün traf Grau. Friedrich wandte den Kopf ab und schloss die Augen. Wie durch Watte hörte er, dass Katte leise ein Gebet murmelte. „Je t’aime, Katte. Pardonne-moi. _(1)_ Vergib mir.“, flüsterte Friedrich – und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge dafür abgebissen.

Die leisen Worte lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten auf ihn; sie bemerkten, dass Friedrich sich abgewandt hatte, um Kattes Hinrichtung nicht sehen zu müssen. „Du dreckiger Hund! Du sollst dir das hier anschauen, hast du das immer noch nicht begriffen?!“

Unsanft wurde Friedrich auf die Knie gezwungen, sein Kopf gewaltsam nach vorne gedreht. Aber noch immer hatte er seine Augen fest zugekniffen, und er wehrte sich gegen die Hände in seinem Gesicht, so gut er konnte. Jetzt war es ohnehin egal, ob sie ihn hörten oder nicht. „Veuillez pardonner mon cher Katte, au nom de Dieu, pardonne-moi ! _(2)_ “, schrie Friedrich verzweifelt.

Katte hob den Kopf. „Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon prince, je meurs pour vous la joie dans le cœur ! _(3)_ “

Sein Vater war mittlerweile auf das Handgemenge aufmerksam geworden. Ein Wink mit dem Finger, und zwei der Soldaten, die im Halbkreis um Katte und den Henker herumstanden, traten zu Friedrich herüber. Sie halfen den zwei Bewachern, den sich heftig wehrenden jungen Mann festzuhalten. Einer hielt seinen Kopf fest und öffnete ihm gewaltsam die Augen, um sicherzugehen, dass er die Hinrichtung auch ja sehen würde.

Friedrich weinte noch immer, aber jetzt war es nicht mehr das stille, ergebene Weinen. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, er schrie zu seinen Bewachern, zum Henker, sogar zu seinem Vater, er flehte um Gnade für Katte, um das Leben eines Unschuldigen, um wenigstens den Aufschub der Hinrichtung für einige Tage, einige Stunden, einige Minuten. Katte durfte nicht sterben, nicht so!

Friedrichs Vater schenkte den heiseren, verzweifelten Schreien keinerlei Beachtung. Er gab dem Henker ein Zeichen. Der stämmige Mann hob das Richtschwert. Unheilvoll blitzte die Klinge in der Sonne auf, glühte mit der Hitze des Mittags um die Wette. Für einen Moment schien sie in der Luft zu schweben, ein Schwert von grausamer, herzloser Schönheit. Es durchschnitt die Luft, lautlos, präzise, tödlich. Dann folgte ein Übelkeit erregendes Geräusch, als die Klinge auf Fleisch und Knochen traf. Kattes Kopf fiel zu Boden. Ein Blutschwall ergoss sich in den Sand. Der Körper des Hingerichteten stürzte ebenfalls zu Boden, und wie um das Todesurteil zu bekräftigen und Katte ein weiteres Mal zu demütigen, ihm die letzte Würde zu nehmen, stieß der Henker ihm noch das schwere Richtschwert in den Rücken.

„NEEEIIIN!“ Friedrich wurde es schwarz vor Augen. Er brach endgültig zusammen. Die Soldaten ließen ihn los und er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam er wieder zu sich, aber es war kein schönes Erwachen. Er lag im staubigen Sand eines Platzes, der auf allen Seiten von dicken, blutroten Backsteinmauern umgeben war. Die Sonne brannte auf ihn herab, ihm war so heiß, die Haut seines Gesichtes schien in Flammen zu stehen. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf – im ersten Moment überrascht darüber, dass ihm der Nacken wehtat – und sah das schreckliche Bild. Katte, sein geliebter Katte, lag in einer dunklen Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes, ohne Kopf. Der war einige Meter weiter gerollt. Unter dem verfilzten, karamellfarbenen Haar starre Friedrich ein Paar blicklose grüne Augen an.

In diesem Moment wurde Friedrich die Endgültigkeit klar, die Kattes Tod bedeutete. Er wusste, dass er nie wieder jemanden kennen lernen würde, der so sanft und einfühlsam war, der ihn verstand und mit dem er alle seine Geheimnisse und Sorgen teilen konnte. Jemand, der da war und ihn tröstete, wenn sein Vater ihn wieder einmal geschlagen oder gedemütigt hatte. Jemand, der ihn einfach nur liebevoll im Arm hielt und ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und Verständnis gab. Jemand, der ihm übers Haar strich und seine Lippen liebkoste, der Friedrich selbst mit all seinen Narben und Verletzungen, körperlich und seelisch, noch lieben konnte. Und jemand, den Friedrich ebenso bedingungslos liebte, wie er selbst von ihm geliebt wurde. Eine verwandte Seele. So ein Jemand war Katte gewesen. Und sein Vater hatte ihn ihm genommen.

Mit stumpfen Augen versuchte Friedrich, sich aufzurichten. Trotz der Hitze zitterte er am ganzen Körper, aber er schaffte es auf die Knie. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Vater. Friedrich Wilhelm stand neben der blutigen Leiche und betrachtete seinen Sohn selbstgefällig. ‚Soldatenkönig!‘, durchfuhr es Friedrich. ‚Sowohl für einen Soldaten als auch für einen König ist er viel zu herzlos. Das ist nicht mein Vater; dieser Mann, das muss der Teufel sein. Jetzt bin ich in der Tat in der Hölle.‘

Friedrich Wilhelm zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, während er das Richtschwert aus Kattes Rücken zog und wie nebenbei am Hemd des Hingerichteten abwischte. Als Friedrich seinen Vater neben Kattes leblosem, geschändetem Körper stehen sah, überkam ihn ein solcher Ekel vor diesem Mann, dass er sich würgend am Boden zusammenkrümmte. Wäre es nicht einige Tage her gewesen, dass er das letzte Mal gegessen hätte, er hätte sich übergeben. So lag er nur im Sand, schrie vor Wut, Schmerz und Verzweiflung, würgte und hustete Blut, bis er fühlte, wie ihn jemand an den Schultern hielt und vorsichtig schüttelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der französische Dialog ist vielleicht dem einen oder anderen bekannt. Ich hab ihn nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen von einer mehr oder weniger seriösen Online-Quelle kopiert, und kann leider selbst absolut nicht sagen, ob das so richtig ist oder nicht.
> 
> 1) Ich liebe dich, Katte. Vergib mir.  
> 2) Bitte vergib mir, Katte, in Gottes Namen, vergib mir!  
> 3) Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, mein Prinz, für dich sterbe ich mit Freude im Herzen!


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Mauern stehn  
> Sprachlos und kalt, im Winde  
> Klirren die Fahnen.  
> \- F. Hölderlin, _Hälfte des Lebens_

Friedrich erwachte davon, dass ihn jemand schüttelte. Es war ein eher sanftes Schütteln, nicht die grobe Behandlung der Soldaten zuvor. War Katte etwa gekommen? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Katte war hinge… In diesem Moment dämmerte es ihm, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte. Katte war am Leben, er musste am Leben sein! Friedrich würde sich schlicht und ergreifend weigern, zu glauben, dass Katte tot war. Nicht einmal sein Vater konnte so grausam sein. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an seine momentane Situation, wie Friedrich Wilhelm ihn zusammengeschlagen hatte und an die Drohung, dass er sich noch wünschen würde, tot zu sein. Doch, sein Vater _konnte_ so grausam sein. Und er würde es genießen, seinen Sohn so zu bestrafen. Aber er wusste Gott sei Dank nichts von…

„Mein Prinz?“

Stöhnend öffnete Friedrich die Augen. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte, obwohl er auf dem Boden lag, war ihm schwindelig und sein Gesicht fühlte sich unnatürlich heiß an. Ein schmerzhaftes Pochen hinter Stirn und Schläfen ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal aufstöhnen. Jetzt erst begann er, sich umzusehen, wobei er darauf achtete, seinen Kopf nicht zu bewegen, denn jede Bewegung verursachte ihm zusätzliche Schmerzen und Schwindelgefühle.

Friedrich blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er etwas erkennen konnte. Er war in seiner Zelle, es war dunkel bis auf den schwachen Schein von Fackeln, der vom Gang hereindrang. Das hieß, dass die Tür geöffnet war, also musste auch jemand bei ihm sein. Friedrich versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Ein Gesicht schwebte über ihm, das er im Halbdunkel nicht genau erkennen konnte, das ihm aber dennoch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit unbekannt war. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, was sich als keine allzu gute Idee erwies: Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und er musste sich an der Uniformjacke seines Gegenüber festhalten. Der war ein Soldat, ein Preuße, soviel konnte er an der Farbe der Uniform zumindest erkennen. War es vielleicht doch Katte? Allerdings hatte Katte ihn nie durch Schütteln geweckt. Katte hatte ihn geküsst, an jeder erdenklichen Stelle seines Körpers, und wenn das nicht geholfen hatte, hatte er angefangen, ihn zu kitzeln. Ob diese unbeschwerten Zeiten je wiederkommen würden? Im Moment wollte Friedrich nichts anderes, als daran glauben, darauf zu hoffen. Und gerade jetzt fiel ihm das ungeheuer schwer.

„Mein Prinz, Ihr seid wach.“

Jetzt spürte Friedrich, dass ihm etwas Feuchtes und angenehm Kühles auf seine Stirn gelegt wurde. Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen wieder, dieses Gefühl auf der Stirn war eine Wohltat und half ihm, etwas klarer zu denken. Eine kühle Hand strich ihm über die glühende Wange, was ihn verwirrte. Wer war dieser Soldat, der sich so offensichtlich um ihn sorgte? Er blinzelte angestrengt, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, mehr als nur schattenhafte Umrisse des Gesichtes über ihm zu erkennen. Katte war es aber nicht, da war er sich mittlerweile ganz sicher. Diese Stimme klang ganz anders.

„Wer… seid Ihr?“, flüsterte er schließlich.

Der Soldat half Friedrich, sich aufzusetzen. „Mein Name, mein Prinz, tut nichts zur Sache.“, erwiderte der Mann. „Es ist besser, wenn Ihr ihn nicht wisst. Ich dürfte nämlich eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.“

Erstaunen malte sich in Friedrichs Gesicht, ebenso wie Verwirrung. „Und… warum seid Ihr… hier… wenn Ihr… gar nicht… hier sein dürft?“

Ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, hielt der Soldat Friedrich einen Becher Wasser an die Lippen. Erst jetzt bemerkte der, wie durstig er war. Gierig schluckte er die kühle Flüssigkeit, während der andere ihm erklärte: „Ich habe Euch schreien gehört, mein Prinz, also dachte ich, dass ich lieber mal nachsehe, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“ Fast entschuldigend fügte er noch hinzu: „Ihr habt sehr laut geschrien. Ihr habt ziemlich hohes Fieber und habt wahrscheinlich geträumt.“

Friedrich nickte nur schwach. Besagter Traum kam ihm noch immer realer vor als das hier. Er konnte seine Gedanken noch immer nicht von der Angst um Katte ablenken… aber es gab da dieses entscheidende Detail: Niemand außer seiner Schwester wusste von ihm und Katte, noch nicht einmal sein Vater. Von ihrer... etwas anderen Freundschaft. Für seinen Vater waren die beiden nichts mehr als… vielleicht so etwas wie Bekannte. Zwei Soldaten, die sich zufällig ein paar Mal auf der Straße begegnet waren. Die in Zeithain so etwas wie eine lose Freundschaft entwickelt hatten. Friedrich Wilhelm wusste, dass die beiden außerdem gemeinsam Unterricht in Mathematik und Mechanik gehabt hatten. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte er vermutet, dass die beiden etwas Tieferes verbinden könnte. Dass hinter dieser nach außen hin oberflächlichen Bekanntschaft so viel mehr steckte. Sie waren kulturinteressiert, spielten gemeinsam Flöte und schrieben sich gegenseitig Gedichte. Sie lasen beide Voltaire und unterstützten seine Ideen. Sie waren Seelenverwandte.

Die vielen Gemeinsamkeiten verblassten aber für Friedrich Wilhelm vor der Tatsache, dass Hans Hermann von Katte ein hervorragender Kavallerist in der Elite-Reitertruppe war, während sein Sohn zu den miserabelsten Soldaten gehörte, die der König je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und andere Dinge als die soldatischen Tugenden zählten für ihn nicht.

Das allein zeigte schon, wie wenig sich Friedrich Wilhelm tatsächlich für seinen Sohn interessierte. Jemand, der ein ausgezeichneter Soldat war, konnte in der Welt seines Vaters unter keinen Umständen mit jemandem befreundet sein, der mit achtzehn Jahren noch immer weit am Ziel vorbeischoss und noch immer regelmäßig vom Pferd fiel. Gut, ein ganz so schlechter Reiter, wie er in den meisten Unterrichtsstunden zu sein vorgab, war Friedrich zwar nicht, aber Katte konnte er trotzdem noch lange nicht das Wasser reichen. In dieser Situation war Friedrich allerdings zum ersten Mal heilfroh um die Engstirnigkeit seines Vaters. Sonst, da war er sich sicher, wäre seine Fieberfantasie gar nicht so unrealistisch. Ein Vater, der seinen eigenen Sohn nur aus Angst vor der Meinung des Auslandes und einer Revolution der eigenen Bevölkerung nicht hinrichten ließ, dem war ja wohl alles zuzutrauen.

„Mein Prinz, Ihr solltet Euch wieder hinlegen.“

Die Stimme des Soldaten drang wieder an sein Ohr und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erst jetzt bemerkte Friedrich, dass er noch immer in dieser halb aufrechten Position verharrte und sich wie in Panik an der Jacke des anderen festklammerte, um keine unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Zellenboden machen zu müssen. Ihm fiel auf, wie jung der andere noch sein musste – wenn seine Fantasie ihm da keinen Streich spielte, war er kaum älter als er selbst. Irritiert sah er den Soldaten wieder an; er hatte nicht so ganz verstanden, was der eben zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Mein Prinz, Ihr seid krank. Die Wunde an Eurer Stirn muss sich entzündet haben, auf jeden Fall habt Ihr hohes Fieber und solltet Euch ausruhen.“ Er hielt Friedrich einen weiteren Becher Wasser hin, den dieser dankbar annahm und in wenigen Sekunden leertrank. Dann half er Friedrich vorsichtig, sich wieder hinzulegen, schob ihm aber diesmal seinen gefalteten Mantel als Kissen unter den Kopf.

Friedrich seufzte. Das Wasser und das Liegen linderten seine hämmernden Kopfschmerzen bereits etwas, er konnte wieder ein wenig besser atmen. Um Katte musste er sich gerade tatsächlich weniger Sorgen machen als um seine eigene Gesundheit – oder besser: sein Leben. Die Strafe, die sein Vater ihm angedroht hatte, schwebte wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Vater sich für ihn ausdenken würde, aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Friedrich Wilhelm in der Beziehung äußerst einfallsreich werden konnte. Man nannte ihn nicht umsonst den „Soldatenkönig“. Körperliche Züchtigung, soviel war ihm klar. Sein Vater war sich also nur noch über das Ausmaß der Strafe unsicher. Aber Friedrich konnte sich schon denken, dass er nicht allzu sanft angefasst werden würde. Unwillkürlich begann er, leicht zu zittern.

„Mein Prinz, friert Ihr?“ Der Soldat klang ehrlich besorgt. „Ich werde Euch eine Decke holen.“

Er erhob sich, und Friedrichs fieberumnebelte Gedanken gerieten in Panik. „Nein, nicht! Nicht gehen! Nicht… alleine lassen!“, flüsterte er heiser. Sein verschleierter Verstand war lange über den Punkt des rationalen Denkens hinaus. Er hatte das feste Gefühl, dass er für immer alleine hier eingesperrt bleiben würde, wenn der andere jetzt ginge. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand die Luft abschnüren, er konnte nicht mehr atmen und hatte das Gefühl, als würden die Wände immer näher rücken und schließlich auf ihn stürzen und ihn unter sich begraben. Friedrich schrie auf und versuchte, sich mit den Händen vor den herabfallenden Steinen zu schützen. Alles wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Der Soldat kniete sich sofort wieder neben Friedrich, wischte ihm mit dem feuchten Tuch die Stirn ab und nahm vorsichtig die zitternde, fieberheiße Hand des Kronprinzen in seine. „Mein Prinz, ich werde Euch nicht alleine lassen. Ich werde mich um Euch kümmern. Lasst mich eine Decke für Euch holen. Dann werde ich Euch erzählen, was bis jetzt passiert ist, seit sie Euch hier eingesperrt haben.“

Friedrich, der die Hand des Mannes ängstlich umklammert gehalten hatte, schaffte es, seine rasenden Gedanken etwas zu beruhigen, während dieser mit ihm sprach. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. Natürlich protestierten seine Rippen, ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Brustkorb, aber es war nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie zuvor, nachdem sein Vater ihn verprügelt hatte. Auch sein Herzschlag hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Das ließ ihn hoffen, dass die Verletzungen vielleicht endlich zu heilen begonnen hatten. Möglicherweise war er aber auch schlichtweg vom Fieber betäubt und spürte es deshalb weniger. Darüber konnte er sich gerade keine Gedanken machen, es gab dringenderes. Was sein Vater mit ihm vorhatte, zum Beispiel. Oder was dieser unbekannte Soldat mit ihm vorhatte. Vielleicht würde sich ja sogar die Möglichkeit zur Flucht…

Friedrich musste kurz das Bewusstsein verloren haben, auf jeden Fall schreckte er hoch, als sich der Soldat wieder neben ihn auf den Boden setzte. „Ihr müsst keine Angst haben, mein Prinz.“, meinte er beruhigend, „Ich werde bei Euch bleiben.“

Friedrich sah ihn an. „Nicht… erlaubt. Mein Vater…“, murmelte er schwach.

Der Soldat strich ihm sanft übers Haar. „Dazu müsste das erst einmal jemand bemerken. Und wer soll das hier bitte bemerken, tief in den Kerkern dieser Festung? Küstrin liegt ohnehin schon verlassen, und zu den Gefängniszellen hat kein Zivillist Zugang.“

Friedrich zögerte einen Moment lang. „Und… andere Wachen?“, flüsterte er dann angestrengt.

„Keine Angst.“, beschwichtigte ihn der andere. „Es ist Nacht. Nachts bin ich in diesem Abschnitt hier alleine. Niemand wird es merken, wenn ich Euch helfe.“

Friedrich schloss seine Augen wieder. Der Soldat deckte ihn vorsichtig mit der rauen Wolldecke zu, die er in der Wachstube gefunden hatte. Wieder wischte er ihm die Stirn mit einem feuchten Tuch ab, sanft und vorsichtig, um ihm die Schmerzen und die Hitze erträglicher zu machen und in dem Versuch, sein Fieber zu senken. Die Berührung war sanft, beinahe zärtlich. Friedrich hatte das Bedürfnis, diese Zuneigung bedingungslos anzunehmen – immerhin war es mehr Zuneigung, als er von seinem Vater in seinem ganzen Leben je erfahren hatte – aber eine Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie ihn durch den Nebel aus Fieber und Schmerzen an, mahnte ihn zur Vorsicht, warnte ihn. Er kannte diesen Soldaten nicht. Noch wusste er rein gar nichts über diesen Mann, und er konnte es nicht riskieren, einem Unbekannten mit zweifelhaften Motiven zu trauen. Allerdings interessierte ihn auch nichts mehr als die Beweggründe dieses unbekannten Soldaten, und nur eine einzige Frage umkreiste seine Gedanken: „Warum?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Deckung geh*  
> bitte bitte, hasst mich nicht allzu sehr dafür ':D  
> zu meiner Verteidigung möchte ich sagen, dass es von Anfang an das Konzept dieser Story war, Katte überleben zu lassen, und das der eigentliche Grund war, warum diese Geschichte damals in Potsdam ihren Anfang genommen hat. (und ich habe seit dem ersten Teil "Alternate Universe", und den zweiten und dritten mit "Canon Divergence" getagt, von dem her weise ich ein bisschen Schuld von mir ;D)  
> Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir und habt trotzdem Lust, weiterzulesen...
> 
> (ich bereue nichts, though XP)


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt kein ärgeres Gefängnis als die Furcht, einem Liebenden weh zu tun.  
> \- R.M. Rilke

„Warum… helft Ihr mir?“

Der Soldat seufzte, mehr zu sich selbst: „Wenn ich das wüsste… Ich kann es mir selbst kaum erklären. Als ich Euch schreien gehört habe, tatet Ihr mir einfach nur leid. Ich dachte mir, ‚Was muss ein Mensch für Schmerzen haben, dass er so schreit?‘ Ich wollte… ich konnte Euch nicht so leiden lassen. Ich weiß nicht, woher diese plötzliche Neigung kommt, aber wenn ich Euch nicht helfen würde, könnte ich das mit mir selbst nicht vereinbaren.“

Friedrich nickte nur schwach. Er war sich nicht sicher, was von dieser Aussage zu halten war. Und außerdem war er viel zu müde, um sich groß Gedanken darüber zu machen. Erschöpft zog er die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch. Den Soldaten neben sich nahm er wie durch einen immer dichter werdenden Nebel wahr, hörte ihn leise Worte murmeln, während er selbst immer weiter abdriftete. Binnen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

Der Soldat betrachtete den schlafenden Mann, der vor ihm auf dem schmutzigen, kalten Boden der Gefängniszelle lag. Das war sein Kronprinz… gewesen. Noch wusste Friedrich nichts davon, aber direkt nach seiner Flucht, sobald der König davon erfahren hatte, hatte er seinem Sohn sämtliche Ränge und Titel abgesprochen. Dieser Mann vor ihm war also nicht mehr als ein einfacher Soldat, nicht mehr als er selbst. Den Befehlen nach, zumindest. Der junge Mann würde seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Kronprinzen nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er war überzeugt, dass sich das königliche Blut Friedrichs nicht so leicht aberkennen ließ.

Aber die Sorge um das Leben des Prinzen, die ihn auch dazu veranlasst hatte, nach ihm zu sehen und ihm, entgegen der Befehle seines Offiziers, neben Wasser auch eine Decke und etwas Zuspruch zu bringen, gingen über diese Loyalität hinaus. Es war ein Gefühl, das er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Er wusste nur, dass Friedrich wahrscheinlich sterben würde, völlig egal, was der König befehlen würde, wenn sich niemand um den kranken Prinzen kümmern würde. Er war jetzt in dieser Situation gefangen. Half er Friedrich, so konnte ihn das seinen Posten, sein Ansehen, sogar sein Leben kosten. Half er ihm nicht, so würde Friedrich einen schrecklichen Preis zahlen müssen. Und im Gegensatz zum Tod des Kronprinzen war seine eigene Bestrafung nicht sicher. Er durfte sich einfach nur nicht erwischen lassen.

Vorsichtig begann er, Friedrichs Verletzungen genauer zu untersuchen. Das Fieber, da war er sich sehr sicher, rührte von der entzündeten Wunde an der Stirn her. Die würde er morgen reinigen und verbinden müssen. Das Gesicht des Prinzen war blutverschmiert und geschwollen, aber anscheinend hatte er dort keine gebrochenen Knochen. Mit den Rippen sah es anders aus. Friedrichs Brustkorb war über und über mit blau-schwarzen Flecken bedeckt (er wollte sich die Prügel, die der Arme bezogen haben musste, gar nicht erst vorstellen) und angeschwollen. Als er die Schwellungen abtastete, konnte er sich kein eindeutiges Bild machen, ob die Knochen gebrochen waren oder nicht. Da würde er morgen weitersehen müssen.

Friedrich stöhnte leise auf, seine Lider flatterten, seine Hände zuckten in fiebrigen Halluzinationen reflexartig. Vorsichtig strich er dem Prinzen eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Einen Moment zögerte er, unsicher, dann beugte er sich vorsichtig über ihn – und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen berührten kaum die fieberheiße Haut, aber Friedrich beruhigte sich. Seine angespannten Züge wurden ruhig, er schien beinahe zu lächeln und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. „Katte“ schien eines davon zu sein, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte. Und das Wort „Liebe“, das hörte er doch ziemlich deutlich heraus.

Der Soldat erschrak. In diesem Zustand könnte Friedrich ihm ungewollt und unbewusst die persönlichsten Dinge erzählen; und Mitwisser von Staatsgeheimnissen wollte er auch nicht wirklich sein. Er sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig die Zelle, verschloss und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und rannte zurück zur Wachstube – keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum dass sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte, hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Seine Ablösung. Sie wechselten einige Worte miteinander, dann verließ er den Kerker. In Zukunft würde er vorsichtiger sein müssen, aber um nichts in der Welt könnte er den Kronprinzen in dieser Situation alleine lassen.

Auch in der nächsten Nacht kümmerte sich der Soldat wieder um Friedrich. Der Kronprinz schlief noch immer sehr unruhig, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Fieber etwas gesunken war. Zumindest fühlte sich seine Stirn nicht mehr ganz so heiß an, sein Atem ging etwas tiefer und regelmäßiger und sein Herzschlag war zwar noch immer schneller als gewöhnlich, hatte sich aber etwas normalisiert und war kräftiger geworden. Wie in der letzten Nacht schüttelte er Friedrich sanft an den Schultern, um ihn aus seinen Fieberträumen zu wecken. Als der schließlich halbwegs bei Bewusstsein war, richtete er ihn vorsichtig auf und hielt ihm einen Becher Wasser an die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Das ließ Friedrich vollends hochschrecken. Verwirrt blickte er dem Soldaten ins Gesicht und murmelte: „Katte?“

„Nein“, der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin es.“ Auf Friedrichs fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Ich war letzte Nacht schon mal hier.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Friedrich sich erinnerte. „Ihr…?“ Der Soldat nickte und hielt Friedrich wiederholt den Becher an den Mund. Diesmal trank Friedrich nur einige Schlucke, bevor er das Gesicht verzog und die Augen schloss.

Besorgt strich der Soldat ihm über die Stirn. „Ist alles in Ordnung, mein Prinz?“

Friedrich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Schmerzen.“, flüsterte er, und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange.

Vorsichtig half der Soldat ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen, bevor er frage: „Kann ich Euch helfen? Wo habt Ihr denn Schmerzen?“

Friedrich stöhnte auf, als sein Rücken den Boden berührte. „Kopf… Brust… Rücken…“ Ein weiteres Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Überall“, schloss er resigniert.

Der Soldat atmete tief durch. Das Risiko, das er hier einging, war anscheinend größer, als er zu Anfang angenommen hatte, da Friedrich schwerer verletzt war als erwartet. Bis der Kronprinz wieder halbwegs bei Kräften sein würde, konnte es noch etliche Tage dauern, vielleicht sogar einige Wochen, wenn man die katastrophalen Bedingungen hier in dieser Zelle berücksichtigte. Friedrich hatte möglicherweise einige gebrochene Rippen, eine tiefe, entzündete Wunde an der Stirn, hohes Fieber und war kaum bei Bewusstsein. Zudem hatte der Kronprinz seit Tagen nichts zu essen und kaum etwas zu trinken bekommen. Und er selbst saß hier und konnte noch nicht einmal etwas tun, um Friedrichs Schmerzen zu lindern. Jeder Atemzug bereitete dem Prinzen mit seinen malträtierten Rippen Höllenqualen, das sah er, und es tat ihm selbst weh, ihm nicht helfen zu können.

„Mein Prinz.“ Seine Stimme war belegt, er räusperte sich, bevor er erneut ansetzte: „Mein Prinz, ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, um Euch zu helfen.“

Friedrich reagierte nicht, er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und konzentrierte sich darauf, zu atmen. Erst, als der Soldat ihm vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn strich, registrierte er ihn wieder. Wieder fühlte er, wie der andere ihn aufrichtete und ihm den Becher an die Lippen hielt. Wieder trank er einige Schlucke, dann ließ ihn der Soldat sich wieder hinlegen.

Der Soldat fühlte nach Friedrichs Herzschlag, der noch immer unregelmäßig war. Er tastete Friedrichs geschwollenes Gesicht und seine Rippen vorsichtig ab, suchte nach weiteren Verletzungen, die er zuvor vielleicht übersehen hatte. Aber ausnahmsweise wurde er einmal positiv überrascht. Die starken Schwellungen am Brustkorb waren im Lauf des Tages ein wenig zurückgegangen. Obwohl Friedrich noch immer deutliche Schmerzen hatte, konnte er jetzt zumindest mit Sicherheit sagen, dass seine Rippen nur geprellt, allenfalls leicht angebrochen waren. Mit etwas Glück würde es dem Kronprinzen in einer oder zwei Wochen schon bedeutend besser gehen.

Fürs erste würde er sich allerdings lieber der Versorgung von Friedrichs Kopfwunde zuwenden. Er nahm ein sauberes Leinentuch aus seiner Rocktasche, tränkte es in Wasser und begann, die klaffende Wunde vorsichtig auszuwaschen. Friedrich zuckte bei der schmerzhaften Berührung zusammen, drehte sich instinktiv weg und schlug nach der Hand des Soldaten. „Nicht! Bitte! Lass… mich…!“, keuchte er panisch.

Die Hand zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Mein Prinz, ich bin es nur. Ich möchte Euch helfen.“ Der Soldat bemühte sich, ruhig und sanft mit dem halb Bewusstlosen zu sprechen, um ihm ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Fieberglühende graue Augen starrten wie durch Nebel zu ihm hinauf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber mit einem Mal schien die Erkenntnis zu Friedrich durchzudringen; er erinnerte sich an das Gesicht über ihm und an das vorherige Mal, als dieser Mann ihm geholfen hatte. Er entspannte sich wieder etwas, und der Soldat fuhr fort, seine Wunde zu reinigen.

Nachdem er die Kopfwunde verbunden hatte, wusch er Friedrich noch das getrocknete Blut aus dem Gesicht. Wenn man ihn hier erwischte… mit einem resignierten Seufzer wusch er das blutige Tuch aus. Er würde es eben darauf ankommen lassen müssen.

Vorsichtig versuchte er, Friedrich noch ein paar Schlucke Wasser einzuflößen, doch der Kronprinz drehte den Kopf zur Seite und flüsterte: „Nicht…“

Der Soldat seufzte leise und räusperte sich dezent. „Mein Prinz… ich habe Euch Medizin gegen das Fieber mitgebracht. Zumindest das solltet Ihr trinken.“ Als Friedrich gehorsam nickte, füllte er den Wasserbecher erneut bis zum Rand und gab eine kleine Menge eines gelblichen Pulvers hinzu, das er von seinem Regimentsarzt bekommen hatte. Dem hatte er erzählt, seine Schwester wäre krank. Aber lieber keine Gedanken daran verschwenden, was passieren würde, wenn irgendjemand herausfände, dass er Militärmittel verwendete, um einem Gefangenen das Leben zu retten. Und nicht irgendeinem Gefangenen… Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte er den Gedankenstrom, der drohte, auf ihn hereinzustürzen. Er konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf Friedrich, der an ihn gelehnt in einer halb aufrechten Position saß und dem er den Becher mit der Medizin an den Mund hielt, um ihn zum Trinken zu bewegen.

Friedrich nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Bitter.“, murmelte er angewidert.

Der Soldat seufzte wieder, diesmal etwas lauter. „Ja, ich weiß, dass es bitter ist. Aber ich bitte Euch, trinkt es aus. Das Fieber ist viel zu hoch und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst senken könnte. Ich bin kein Arzt, aber ich weiß immerhin, dass zu hohes Fieber gefährlich werden kann.“ Er redete noch eine Zeitlang vor sich hin – mehr zu sich selbst als zu Friedrich, der in seinem Zustand ohnehin nicht allzu viel mitbekam – aber schließlich schaffte er es doch, den Kronprinzen soweit zu bringen, dass er den Becher leerte. Danach schlief Friedrich erschöpft ein.

Der Soldat erhob sich, rannte förmlich aus der Zelle und verschloss mit klopfendem Herzen die Tür hinter sich. Dieser Moment war immer der schlimmste: wenn er schon fast wieder draußen war, aber noch immer Angst haben musste, erwischt zu werden. Erleichtert ließ er sich in der Wachstube auf eine Bank fallen. Auch diese Nacht war alles gut gegangen. Das Fieber würde – laut seinem Regimentsarzt – in drei Tagen völlig abgeklungen sein. Mit etwas Glück sogar schon früher, man konnte ja mal hoffen. Je eher das hier vorbei war, desto besser. Er lehnte sich müde an die Wand hinter sich und schloss die Augen. Friedrich würde nicht sterben. Nicht, solange es in seiner Macht stand, das zu verhindern.

Als er die Tür oben zuschlagen hörte, fuhr er hoch. Verdammt! Die Schüssel mit dem blutigen Wasser vom Reinigen der Wunde stand noch immer hier herum! Die Schritte auf der Treppe kamen näher, schon hörte er einen munteren Gruß durch den Gang hallen. Erschrocken sprang er auf, riss die Schüssel an sich – und goss das Wasser in Ermangelung besserer Ideen einfach auf den Boden. Den Blutgeruch würde der Gestank dieses verfluchten Kellers mit Sicherheit überdecken.

Während er noch so da stand, die nun leere Schüssel in der Hand, trat ein weiterer Soldat ins Zimmer. „Na, was ist denn mit dir los?“ Verwundert blieb er in der Tür stehen. „Geht es dir gut? Der Hannes hat mir erzählt, dass du heute Morgen beim Regimentsarzt war. Hast du Fieber?“

Der Soldat schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, nur meine Schwester. Hat sich am Herdfeuer verbrannt und jetzt hat sich die Wunde entzündet. Sollte ihr aber bald wieder besser gehen.“

Sein Kollege nickte nur und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Na, dann. Man sieht sich morgen wieder.“

Der Soldat nickte, murmelte ein hastiges „Bis morgen!“ und machte sich auf den Weg, die Treppe hinauf. Das war ja gerade nochmal gut gegangen.

Erst, als er schon fast an der Tür war, fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen Mantel und seinen Degen unten in der Wachstube vergessen hatte. Er machte auf den Fersen kehrt und lief zurück. Sein Kollege warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Deinen Mantel? Dein Degen? Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Du lässt sonst nie etwas hier liegen.“ Aber der Soldat hatte schon seine Sachen an sich genommen und war wieder auf dem Weg, die Treppe hinauf und hinaus in den Hof. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen! In einer Woche müsste das ganze vorbei sein. Dann würde es dem Kronprinzen wahrscheinlich wieder so gut gehen, dass es reichte, ihm zu Beginn seiner Schicht etwas zu essen in die Zelle zu bringen, und ansonsten könnte er sich wieder seinem Dienst widmen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand etwas merken würde, für sich selbst – und für Friedrich.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke dein, wenn mir der Sonne Schimmer  
> Vom Meere strahlt;  
> Ich denke dein, wenn sich des Mondes Flimmer  
> In Quellen malt.  
> \- J.W. Goethe, _Nähe des Geliebten_

Als Friedrich das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich besser. Abgesehen von dem schrecklichen Durst, der sich in seinen Hals und Rachen eingebrannt zu haben schien, fühlte er sich schon fast normal. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten stark nachgelassen, ihm war weder zu kalt noch zu heiß, und es ließ sich wieder besser atmen. Anders als bei den letzten Malen war er jedoch allein in seiner Zelle. Wie viel Zeit mochte wohl vergangen sein, seit der Soldat zum letzten Mal bei ihm gewesen war?

Mittlerweile waren die Schmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken; er schaffte es mit viel Mühe sogar, sie gänzlich aus seiner Wahrnehmung zu verdrängen. Vorsichtig versuchte Friedrich, sich in der völligen Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, merkte aber schnell, dass das keine allzu gute Idee war. Ihm wurde schwindelig, kaum dass er den Kopf hob und Schmerz zuckte wie ein greller Blitz hinter seinen Schläfen auf. Stöhnend ließ Friedrich sich wieder auf den Boden sinken.

Er war allein. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater kam er in diesem Kerker zu Bewusstsein und war allein. Angestrengt starrte er in die Dunkelheit, doch die undurchdringliche Schwärze ließ ihn nicht einmal feinste Umrisse erkennen. Friedrich schluckte trocken und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Mit Gewalt zwang er sich dazu, die aufkommende Panik niederzukämpfen. Er schaffte es, die Fassung zu wahren, doch seine Finger waren schweißnass und zitterten, als er sie gegen seine Ohren presste, in einem vergeblichen Versuch, das rasende Pochen seines eigenen ängstlichen Herzens auszublenden.

Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde er wieder ruhiger. Allein bedeutete zumindest, dass ihm in unmittelbarer Zukunft keine neuen Schmerzen zugefügt werden würden. Allein bedeutete, dass sein Vater zumindest weit genug weg war, dass er ihn nicht sehen musste.

Allein bedeutete aber auch Kälte und Dunkelheit. Allein bedeutete, hilflos auf dem Boden zu liegen und sich kaum bewegen zu können vor Schmerzen. Allein bedeutete eben, alleine zu sein. Alleine in der Finsternis.

Jahrelang war die Finsternis eine Bedrohung gewesen. Wenn er nachts im Bett gelegen hatte und nicht schlafen konnte, weil jeder Muskel seines Körpers vom militärischen Drill geschmerzt hatte, hatte er sich in den Schlaf weinen müssen – wenn er überhaupt hatte schlafen können. Die Finsternis hatte sich tagsüber in den Ecken und Winkeln des Schlosses versteckt und war erst hervorgekommen, wenn Friedrich alleine gewesen war. So zumindest hatte es sich angefühlt. Als würde die Dunkelheit sich in ein lebendes, atmendes Wesen verwandeln, dass seine langen, kalten Finger nach ihm ausstreckte und ihm selbst den Atem nahm. Er wusste, dass es nicht die Dunkelheit war, sondern die Angst. Die Angst vor seinem Vater, vor seinen Wutausbrüchen, vor den schrecklichen Militärausbildern, die kein gutes Haar an ihm ließen, was zu Bestrafungen in der Kaserne ebenso wie zuhause führte. Es war nackte Angst, die sich den Mantel der Finsternis übergeworfen hatte.

Seit er Katte kennen gelernt hatte, hatte die Dunkelheit ihren Schrecken verloren. Katte hatte ihn nächtelang im Arm gehalten. Katte hatte die Tränen weggeküsst und ihn wie ein kleines Kind sanft in den Schlaf gewiegt. Er hatte ihn getröstet, wenn er wieder einmal Streit mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihm geholfen, über die Demütigungen seiner Vorgesetzten hinwegzukommen. Er hatte ihn beruhigt, wenn er seinen Vater wieder und wieder verfluchte, dafür, dass er ihm so ein Leben antat. Katte hatte ihm die Angst genommen. Er hatte die Finsternis für ihn bezwungen.

Jetzt war Katte nicht hier, um ihn zu halten, ihn zu trösten und ihn sicher durch die Dunkelheit zu bringen. Katte war weiß Gott – falls es ihn denn gab – wo, irgendwo in Preußen hoffentlich. Was würde nur aus ihm werden? Friedrich klammerte sich an den Gedanken, dass sein Freund ihn hier schon irgendwie rausholen würde. Sein Verstand sagte ihm ganz klar, dass das unmöglich war, aber sein Herz klammerte sich an diese Hoffnung. Ohne Hoffnung wäre er verloren. Ohne Hoffnung – und ohne Katte.

Wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte? War er wohlbehalten in Wusterhausen? Oder hatte man doch irgendetwas über sie herausgefunden? Hatte man eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen entdeckt? Hatte man herausgefunden, dass Katte von der geplanten Flucht gewusst hatte?

In seiner Angst tat Friedrich sogar etwas, das ihm zutiefst zuwider war: er begann, zu beten. Er betete nicht für sich, sondern für Katte. Katte mochte von seiner Flucht gewusst haben, aber er war unschuldig. Er mochte sich des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht haben, aber das hatte er alles nur aus Liebe getan. Ihre Liebe mochte sich gegen die Regeln der Kirche und die Gesetze seines Vaters stellen; aber was konnte an Liebe denn falsch sein?

Während seine Gedanken noch hektisch und ruhelos um Katte kreisten, spürte Friedrich, wie seine Lider schwer wurden. Er war noch immer erschöpft und hatte Fieber. Langsam dämmerte er wieder in einen unruhigen Traum hinüber, in dem er ziellos durch dunkle Gänge irrte, die von flackerndem Licht erhellt waren. Das Licht kam, wie er nach einiger Zeit bemerkte, von schwarzen Kerzen, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen in Wandnischen standen und eine unnatürliche Hitze ging von ihnen aus. Er lief und lief, ohne so recht zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich wollte. Was tat er überhaupt hier? Ohne zu wissen, warum, trieb ihn etwas zur Eile. Er hastete den Gang entlang, rannte um Biegungen, nahm Abzweigungen und öffnete Türen, die ihn allesamt nur in weitere, öde Gänge führten. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er jedoch tief ein und der Traum verblasste, ohne dass Friedrich erfahren hätte, wonach er eigentlich so fieberhaft gesucht hatte.

Friedrich fuhr mit einem Ruck aus dem Schlaf hoch. Noch immer hatte er Kopfschmerzen und schrecklichen Durst. Obwohl er auf dem Boden der Zelle lag, hatte ihn ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl ergriffen. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis er merkte, dass es dieses Mal einen triftigen Grund für sein Erwachen gegeben hatte: ein Schlüssel knirschte im Schloss seiner Zellentür. Die eisenbeschlagene Holztür öffnete sich mit leisem Knarren und in dem Lichtstrahl, der von draußen in den Kerker sickerte, erkannte Friedrich die Silhouette eines Soldaten. Konnte das…? Ja, es war der Soldat, der die vorigen Male auch bei ihm gewesen war.

„Mein Prinz!“ Der junge Mann zeigte sich sichtlich erfreut, dass es Friedrich offensichtlich besser ging; immerhin war er wach und sah aus, als hätte er weniger Schmerzen als in der letzten Nacht. Aber das konnte auch täuschen. ‚Lieber nichts berufen!‘, dachte der Soldat bei sich, als er sich vorsichtig neben den Kronprinzen auf den Boden kniete. „Wie geht es Euch?“

Friedrich öffnete den Mund, um die Frage nach seinem Befinden zu beantworten, doch mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen kam nicht über seine Lippen. Zum Glück reichte das aus, um seinem Gegenüber klar zu machen, was er wollte: Wasser! Kaum hatte der Soldat ihn in eine aufrechte Position gebracht und ihm einen gefüllten Becher hingehalten, hatte Friedrich ihn auch schon hinuntergestürzt. Er hustete kurz, den Schmerz in seiner Brust dabei tapfer ignorierend, und atmete dann tief durch. Ja, so fühlte er sich schon viel besser.

Als der Soldat einige Zeit später die Zelle wieder verließ, hatte Friedrich etwas gegessen, frische Verbände angelegt bekommen und seine Medizin gegen das Fieber genommen. Er war in dieser Nacht richtiggehend bei Bewusstsein gewesen, nicht wie zuvor noch halb in Fieberträumen gefangen. Der Soldat wertete das als ein gutes Zeichen. Noch zwei Tage, dann sollte das Fieber abgeklungen sein. Die Wunde an der Stirn sah so viel besser aus, nicht mehr entzündet und schon gut verheilt.

Er hatte Friedrich versprechen müssen, in der nächsten Nacht wiederzukommen. Er würde wiederkommen. Das offizielle Gerichtsurteil wurde in frühestens einer Woche erwartet, wie er heute in der Kaserne erfahren hatte. Also blieb ihm noch ein wenig Zeit, dem Kronpr… Friedrich wieder halbwegs auf die Beine zu helfen.

Bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte Friedrich sich von ihm verabschiedet. „Bis morgen.“, hatte er gesagt. Der Soldat würde morgen wiederkommen, dieses Versprechen hatte Friedrich ihm abgerungen. Ohne diese Gewissheit würde er die Angst vor dem Morgen wohl kaum bewältigen können. Noch immer war es an einem Kriegsgericht – beziehungsweise seinem Vater – ihn zu verurteilen. Und mit einem Deserteur würde man nicht zimperlich sein, dass wusste Friedrich. Trotzdem schaffte er es, nach einiger Zeit tief und traumlos einzuschlafen.

In den nächsten Tagen ging es Friedrich immer besser. Das Fieber war zwei Tage später tatsächlich abgeklungen und die tiefe Wunde hatte begonnen zu heilen. Nur die ständige Angst vor dem Gerichtsurteil, das noch immer offen war, ließen sein Leben zur Hölle werden. Er konnte kaum schlafen, ohne nach kurzer Zeit wieder hochzuschrecken, mit dem ewig wiederkehrenden Bild von Kattes Hinrichtung vor Augen. Was, wenn doch…? Er musste irgendwie Informationen beschaffen.

„Mein Prinz.“ Die Tür der Zelle öffnete sich und der Soldat trat herein. „Seid Ihr wach?“ Seit das Fieber gesunken war, hatten sie jede Nacht einige Stunden miteinander verbracht. Sie hatten gemeinsam gegessen, sich unterhalten und sich gegenseitig Gesellschaft geleistet und Trost gespendet. An diesem Abend jedoch war es anders, das spürten beide. Kaum dass er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, kam Friedrich auf die Füße und trat zu ihm.

„Ich muss Euch etwas fragen.“ Als der andere nickte, fuhr er fort: „Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass ich verurteilt werden soll.“ Der Soldat seufzte tief. „Ja, natürlich. Er räusperte sich. „Was wollt Ihr wissen?“

„Hat mein Vater…“ Friedrichs Stimme brach; er musste noch einmal neu ansetzen. „Hat der König schon… irgendetwas veranlasst? Ich meine, gab es schon irgendeine Entscheidung?“ Er hielt die Luft an. Wenn man irgendjemanden, Katte oder einen anderen, wegen Mitwisserschaft, Fluchthilfe oder ähnlichem verurteilt hätte, würde sich das im Militär mit Sicherheit herumgesprochen haben, wahrscheinlich auch in der Bevölkerung. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich…

„Nein. Nein, man hat noch nichts von irgendwelchen offiziellen Stellen gehört. Nur Eure Majestät der König hat vor einigen Tagen verlauten lassen, dass das Urteil demnächst bekannt gegeben werden soll. Also, Euer Urteil.“

Friedrich stand ganz still da und wagte kaum, sich zu rühren. „Nur mein Urteil? Sonst gab es niemanden, der als daran beteiligt verdächtigt wurde?“

„Nein. Davon hätte man gehört.“

Friedrich atmete hörbar aus. In seiner Erleichterung vergaß er, wie verräterisch das wirken musste. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Katte unbehelligt geblieben war und es auch bleiben würde. Niemand brachte sie beide in Verbindung. Er hätte weinen können vor Glück.

Erst die Stimme des Soldaten riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken: „Warum ist Euch das so wichtig?“ Friedrich blickte ihn erschrocken an. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er preisgegeben hatte. Es war ja wohl mehr als offensichtlich, dass er einen Unbekannten schützen wollte. Auch dem Soldat wurde das klar, wenige Augenblicke, nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen, aber das hätte seine unbedachten Worte auch nicht zurückgenommen. „Mein Prinz, vergebt mir! Es steht mir nicht zu, das zu fragen. Vergesst alles, was ich gesagt habe, ich bitte Euch.“

Friedrich seufzte nur. „Jetzt ist es auch egal. Ihr wisst es, ich weiß es. Ich bitte Euch nur um eines: Schwört mir, dass Ihr alles, was Ihr wisst, keiner sterblichen Seele jemals verraten werdet.“ Der Soldat schwor es ihm, und Friedrich fuhr fort: „Natürlich, es gab da jemanden. Jemanden, der wusste, was ich vorhatte. Jemanden, der beinahe selbst mit mir gekommen wäre. Aber da diese Person das nicht getan hat, hat sie auch nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Es wäre nicht rechtens, sie dafür zu bestrafen. Und wenn der König davon wüsste, würde er es dennoch tun. Schon allein, um mich zu bestrafen.

Aber Ihr sagtet ‚unter anderem‘. Was hat der König außer meiner Verurteilung noch beschlossen?“ Als der Soldat schwieg, bat Friedrich ihn noch einmal: „Bitte, erzählt es mir. Schlimmer, als sie ist, kann meine Lage doch gar nicht mehr werden. Und lieber weiß ich, was mich erwartet, und höre mein Unglück aus dem Mund eines Mannes, der mich nicht dafür verhöhnt, sondern der mir Verständnis und Mitgefühl entgegenbringt.“

Der Soldat schluckte. „Es… tut mir so leid für Euch. Wirklich, ich hatte gehofft, Euch das nicht erzählen zu müssen, aber…“ Er atmete tief durch. „Euer… Der König… hat Euch sämtliche Titel und Ränge aberkannt. Auf dem Papier seid Ihr momentan nicht mehr als ein einfacher Soldat, Friedrich von Hohenzollern. Das wird auch im Gerichtsurteil stehen, fürchte ich. Also, seid nicht allzu überrascht, wenn Ihr es hört.“

Friedrich starrte nur blicklos auf die Wand. „Ich wusste ja, dass Ihr mich hasst. Dass Ihr mich immer gehasst habt. Aber so sehr? Welche Genugtuung muss das für Euch gewesen sein, frage ich mich? Wenn ich nur dafür sorgen könnte, dass dieser Triumph Euch noch bitter schmecken wird!“

Der Soldat räusperte sich dezent. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Eure Lage irgendwie erträglicher machen, ich…“

Friedrich unterbrach ihn. „Aber das tut Ihr doch. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das hier ohne Eure Gesellschaft und Eure Hilfe durchstehen sollte.“ Selbst im schwachen Licht der Fackeln konnte Friedrich sehen, wie der andere errötete. „Ich möchte Euch nur um einen einzigen Gefallen bitten. Falls ich das hier nicht überleben sollte. Was sehr wahrscheinlich ist.“

„Alles, was ich für Euch tun kann, mein Prinz.“

Friedrich lächelte traurig. „Ihr vergesst, dass ich kein Prinz mehr bin. Ich bin Friedrich, wenn es Euch keine Umstände macht.“ Irgendwie schaffte er es, zu nicken, und Friedrich trug ihm seine Bitte vor. „Ich bitte Euch, darüber absolutes Stillschweigen zu wahren. Wenn ich das hier… nicht überleben werde, dann kann es sein, dass jemand kommen und nach mir fragen wird. Bitte… sagt diesem Menschen, dass ich ihn liebe.“


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie Todesahnung Dämmrung deckt die Lande  
> \- R. Wagner, _Tannhäuser_

Friedrich Wilhelm I., Kurfürst von Brandenburg und König in Preußen, saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer am Schreibtisch und kochte vor Wut. Noch immer. Beinahe zwei Monate hatte es gedauert, bis sich der Zorn über seinen missratenen Sohn soweit gelegt hatte, dass er sich in der Lage fühlte, ihm etwas anderes als den Tod zu wünschen. Wie konnte dieser dilettantische, aufrührerische Nichtsnutz sich nur erdreisten, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen?! Er fühlte schon, wie sein Blutdruck wieder stieg. Dieser unsägliche…! Er hatte Recht daran getan, ihm sämtliche Titel abzuerkennen.

Und jetzt, wo er sich schon beinahe wieder beruhigt hatte, war das Urteil des Militärgerichts bei ihm eingetroffen. Wer hatte diesen Generälen bitte ins Hirn geschissen?! Diese Verräter fühlten sich für Friedrich nicht zuständig und wollten kein Urteil fällen, nur weil es sich bei der betreffenden Person um den Kronprinz in Preußen handelte! Bei Gott, das würde er nicht zulassen! Er würde dieses Urteil zurückweisen und dem Gericht eine Empfehlung geben. Und er erwartete, dass diese Empfehlung von den Generälen nicht als solche aufgefasst werden würde, sondern als Befehl, aber das war es ja auch, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Sein desertierter Sohn würde ihm nicht ungestraft davonkommen! Wenn er nur vergessen könnte, dass dieser räudige Hund sein eigener Sohn war, sein Ältester, der einmal den Thron hätte erben sollen!

Zwei Söhne waren ihm geboren worden, Friedrich Ludwig und Friedrich Wilhelm. Beide waren keine zwei Jahre alt geworden. 1712 kam dann endlich ein weiterer Sohn, Friedrich. Es war der 24. Januar gewesen, in einem bitterkalten Winter. Zunächst hatte er fast schon damit gerechnet, dass der kleine, schwächliche Junge auch sterben würde. Aber Friedrich hatte sich durch die ersten Jahre gekämpft, und obwohl er immer zierlich und klein geblieben war, hatte er Gott zunächst nicht genug dafür danken können. Er hatte große Hoffnungen auf Friedrich gesetzt.

Und wie tief war er enttäuscht worden! Er hatte einen Thronfolger gehabt, gut. Aber Friedrich war nie der Thronfolger gewesen, den Friedrich Wilhelm sich gewünscht hatte. Friedrich hatte sich bilden wollen, hätte wohl am liebsten studiert, am besten noch im Ausland. Er hatte ja so eine furchtbare Vorliebe für Frankreich. Immer schon gehabt. Und gut war er gewesen, das hatte er ihm lassen müssen. In Französisch. In Philosophie. Niemals hätte er das vor seinem verhassten Sohn offen zugegeben, aber er war tatsächlich gut gewesen, in allem, was er getan hatte.

Nur das Militärische hatte es Friedrich offenbar nicht angetan. Und an diesem Punkt war Friedrich Wilhelm verzweifelt. Alles, was er sich von seinem Sohn und Thronfolger erhofft hatte, war ein wenig Begeisterung, oder zumindest Begabung, für seine heißgeliebte Armee. Und Friedrich? Dieser Schöngeist hatte ihn dafür verachtet. Zuerst hatte er sich nur zu seiner Mutter zurückgesehnt, dann hatte er begonnen, den militärischen Drill am Hof seines Vaters zu hassen, und schließlich hatte Friedrich angefangen, ihn selbst zu verachten. Friedrich Wilhelm war der Meinung, dass diese Verachtung es gewesen war, die die Distanz zwischen Vater und Sohn endgültig in gegenseitigen, innigen Hass hatten umschlagen lassen.

Und mit diesem Hass, möge Gott ihm dafür vergeben, saß er jetzt hier über seinen Papieren und musste versuchen, ein Urteil zu fällen, das er dem Militärgericht vorgeben konnte. Soldatenkönig, diesen Namen hatte er sich redlich verdient.

Ginge es nur nach ihm, er würde mit harter Hand durchgreifen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ja, sogar mit eingeplanten Verlusten. Wären ihm nicht seine Vertrauten, allen voran Generalmajor von Grumbkow, dazwischengekommen, hätte er Friedrich schon längst erschossen, enthauptet oder gehängt. Aber leider hatten Grumbkow Recht gehabt: er musste Rücksicht auf die Stimmung der Bevölkerung nehmen – und auf die Reaktionen des Auslandes. Vor allem auf die. Schließlich war Brandenburg-Preußen nicht irgendein kleines Fürstentum in der Provinz. Friedrich Wilhelm legte durchaus Wert darauf, von den europäischen Großmächten als möglichst ebenbürtig betrachtet und ernst genommen zu werden, und mit Gottes Hilfe würde ihm das auch gelingen. Und als eine solche Macht brauchte Preußen eben einen Thronfolger.

Die Verbannung hatte er schon gründlich abgewogen, um diese Lösung entschieden zu verwerfen. Auch wenn man ihm von allen Seiten wärmstens dazu geraten hatte. Hauptsächlich ging das über seinen Stolz. Friedrich saß im Gefängnis, weil er bei einem Fluchtversuch erwischt und festgenommen worden war. Eine Verbannung ins Ausland würde dem missratenen Bengel nur recht kommen. Diesen Triumph würde er ihm nicht gönnen, niemals!

Zum anderen hatte Friedrich, diese gebildete, kleine Ratte, ein unwahrscheinlich gutes Argument vorgebracht: Königtum von Gottes Gnaden. Nicht nur das einfache Volk, auch Friedrich Wilhelm selbst als gottesfürchtiger Mensch konnte sich der Wahrheit nicht verschließen. Gott musste eine Absicht dahinter verfolgen, dass er Friedrich als seinen Thronfolger eingesetzt hatte, und nicht August Wilhelm, den Friedrich Wilhelm so gerne an seiner Statt gesehen hätte. Es konnte nur göttlicher Wille gewesen sein, der für den Tod der beiden ihm vor Friedrich geborenen Söhne verantwortlich gewesen war, und ausgerechnet Friedrich hatte überleben lassen. Vielleicht war es ja auch eine Prüfung Gottes, die ihm auferlegt worden war… vielleicht lag es ja an ihm, aus Friedrich einen Soldaten zu machen…

Friedrich Wilhelm atmete tief durch, um seinen Zorn etwas in Zaum zu halten. Ihm würde schon noch etwas einfallen, um Friedrich angemessen zu bestrafen. Wobei ‚angemessen‘ in diesem Fall wohl nur in seinem Sinne angemessen sein würde, das war ihm klar. Obwohl Friedrich, dieser Hund, eine ordentliche Abreibung mehr als verdient hatte! Der würde sich noch wundern!

Der König erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Sessel. Unruhig begann er, im Zimmer auf- und abzulaufen. Eine Bestrafung für Friedrich, die sich nach außen hin ohne Probleme rechtfertigen ließ, die für seinen Sohn aber eine ungemein harte Strafe sein würde. Etwas, das den Jungen und seinen aufrührerischen Geist endgültig brechen würde.

Und dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Nach drei Monaten war ihm endlich eine Idee gekommen, eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Das war genau, was Friedrich verdient hatte! Genau das, was den Verräter angemessen bestrafen würde. Und er bräuchte es noch nicht einmal großartig rechtfertigen; die meisten Leute würde das wohl als ebenso großmütig wie eine Begnadigung auffassen. Friedrich Wilhelm rieb sich die Hände. Ja, das war genial. Das war der perfekte Plan.

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, den Brief an das Militärgericht zu verfassen. Er freute sich schon auf die Urteilsverkündung. Sowohl er als auch Friedrich würden anwesend sein. Und er freute sich jetzt schon auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes, wenn er hören würde, was ihm bevorstand. Endlich, endlich würde er diesen aufrührerischen, rebellischen und respektlosen Bengel in seine Schranken weisen!

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln faltete und versiegelte er den Brief. Dann schickte er nach einem Boten. In wenigen Tagen würde man das Urteil verkünden. Wenige Tage noch, bis er sich an Friedrich gerächt hätte. Gegenüber dieser Genugtuung verschmerzte er sogar die Wiederverleihung sämtlicher Titel an den Kronprinzen. Das würde ihm nichts nützen. Hoffentlich würden sich diese Generäle ein wenig beeilen mit ihrer Rechtsprechung!

 

* * *

 

 

Das Militärgericht hatte die Entscheidung Friedrich Wilhelms in der Tat schon sehnlichst erwartet. Der Fall war mehr als kompliziert, da es sich eben um mehr handelte als den Fall einer versuchten Desertion und Flucht. Es war eben auch ein recht persönlicher Konflikt zwischen König und Thronfolger. Und aus diesem Grund hatte es sich auch mehrfach für nicht zuständig erklärt, und die endgültige Entscheidung schließlich doch dem König selbst überlassen. Die als Richter eingesetzten Generäle waren der Meinung, dass es doch wohl im Interesse aller Beteiligten war, diese peinliche Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie sich zunächst bemüht, ein mildes und ihrer Meinung nach möglichst gerechtes Urteil zu fällen. Aber Friedrich Wilhelm teilte diese Meinung offensichtlich nicht; er wollte seinen Sohn hart bestraft wissen und akzeptierte die Begnadigung der Generäle nicht.

Der König hatte ihnen also mitgeteilt, dass er sich ihr Urteil durchlesen und anschließend selbst eine Urteilsempfehlung aussprechen würde. Die Generäle wussten natürlich, dass diese Empfehlung als Befehl aufzufassen war und sie sich nach dem Wunsch ihres Königs richten mussten.

Als nun der Bote mit der lang ersehnten Antwort des Königs beim Gerichtsvorsitzenden vor der Tür stand, zerriss dieser fast den Brief in seiner Aufregung. Gebannt flogen seine Blicke über die Zeilen, die in des Königs Handschrift verfasst waren.

Je länger er las, desto mehr verwirrte es ihn jedoch. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich zunehmende Irritation ab. Er frage sich, ob der König dieses Urteil tatsächlich ernst meinte. Immerhin würde ein erheblicher Aufwand betrieben werden müssen, und das für die Bestrafung eines Einzelnen. Und vor allem verstand er nicht, was Friedrich Wilhelm sich davon erhoffte. Eine wirkliche Strafe für den Kronprinzen – ja, ihm wurden tatsächlich sogar seine Titel und Ränge zurückgegeben – war das ja nicht gerade. Oder?

Der General verstand seinen König nicht; nicht sein Urteil und nicht seine Beweggründe. Aber dennoch hatte er keine andere Wahl, als den Vorschlag Friedrich Wilhelms anzunehmen. Das offizielle Urteil war schnell geschrieben, und die Gerichtssitzung mit offizieller Verkündung wurde auf den übernächsten Tag festgesetzt.

Der vorsitzende General konnte trotzdem nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Er würde seinem König stets treu ergeben sein, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, von Zeit zu Zeit seine Anweisungen und Befehle im Stillen zu hinterfragen. Ganz verstehen würde er Friedrich Wilhelm wohl nie, aber ein so merkwürdiges Urteil hatte er selten vorliegen gehabt.

 

* * *

 

Der Soldat hastete den Gang entlang zu Friedrichs Zelle, kaum dass die Abendwache gegangen war. Der Prinz (für ihn war er noch immer der Prinz, völlig egal, was der König oder Friedrich selbst dazu sagten) musste auf jeden Fall sofort die Neuigkeit erfahren!

Außer Atem blieb er vor der Tür stehen, steckte mit zitternden Fingern den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. Der Riegel rutschte ihm beinahe aus der Hand, als er versuchte, ihn zurückzuschieben. Dann war die Tür endlich offen.

Friedrich saß, teilnahmslos wie immer in den letzten Tagen, in der hintersten Ecke der Zelle und blickte kaum hoch, als er eintrat. Schwer atmend blieb der Soldat einen Moment auf der Schwelle stehen. „Mein… mein Prinz!“ Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Mein Prinz, ich habe Neuigkeiten. Nun gut, um genau zu sein, ist es nur eine. Für übermorgen ist Eure Urteilsverkündung angesetzt.“

Jetzt blickte Friedrich hoch. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war zunächst ungläubig, doch dann malte sich Angst und Entsetzen auf seine Züge. „Seid Ihr… Seid Ihr Euch da ganz sicher?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Soldat nickte: „Natürlich. Ich wurde selbst damit beauftragt, Euch in den Gerichtssaal zu führen und Euch dort zu bewachen. Die Verlesung des Urteils findet übermorgen am Morgen statt.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Das heißt, ich werde in der Nacht davor nicht kommen können. Es tut mir leid.“

Friedrich seufzte. Jetzt, wo die Entscheidung endlich gefallen war, wünschte er sich, er müsste sie nie erfahren. Entweder hätte er sich nie für diese Flucht entscheiden dürfen, oder er hätte sich nicht erwischen lassen dürfen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät für Reue, viel zu spät. Jetzt würde er die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Er schluckte. „Das muss Euch nicht leidtun. Ihr habt getan, was Ihr konntet. Mehr sogar, als jeder von Euch in dieser Situation erwarten hätte können. Ich danke Euch von ganzem Herzen.“

Seine Gedanken waren in diesem Moment bei Katte. Eine Träne lief Friedrich über das Gesicht und hinterließ auf seiner schmutzigen Wange eine helle Spur. Er wollte ihn wiedersehen, nur einmal ihn wiedersehen dürfen, noch einmal Kattes Lippen auf seinen spüren, noch einmal seine Hände in Kattes weichem Haar vergraben. Es würde ihm nicht vergönnt werden. Ein tiefsitzendes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sterben würde, dass sein Vater sich doch zu einem Todesurteil durchgerungen hatte.

Jetzt stand Friedrich doch vom schmutzigen Boden auf. Er trat auf diesen Soldaten zu, der für ihn da gewesen war, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, als er es am nötigsten gebraucht hatte, da er von allen anderen verlassen worden war. Aus einem Impuls heraus umarmte er ihn.

„Ich danke Euch.“, murmelte er. „Es gibt nichts, was Euch leidtun müsste, da es nichts gibt, das Ihr hättet tun können, um dieses Schicksal von mir abzuwenden. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet, wenn es auch nur für einige Tage war. Und das Ihr dafür Euer eigenes Leben riskiert habt, macht mir dieses Geschenk nur umso wertvoller.“

„Woher wisst Ihr…?“ Erstaunt sah der Soldat Friedrich an, doch der winkte nur ab.

„Ich bin selbst Soldat, ich kenne die Vorschriften. Und was Ihr getan habt, war mit Sicherheit gegen die Vorschriften, wie ich meinen… den König kenne.“

Er lächelte dem unbekannten Soldaten zu. „Ich danke Euch von Herzen. Aber jetzt, da mein Schicksal besiegelt ist, möchte ich Euch nicht weiter zur Last fallen. Ich bitte Euch, geht jetzt. Ich will nicht, dass Ihr Euer Leben für einen Todgeweihten geben müsst.“

Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Euch jetzt nicht verlassen.“

Friedrich drehte sich wortlos um und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz in der Ecke. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ihm der Soldat und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Ein kurzes Lächeln auf Friedrichs Lippen war alles, was er sehen konnte. Weder er noch Friedrich rührten sich von der Stelle.

Die ganze Nacht lang saßen sie nebeneinander. Keiner sprach ein Wort, sie waren einfach nur stumm füreinander da.

Nach einigen Stunden stand der Soldat wieder auf und meinte leise: „Ich muss gehen. Wir werden uns erst wiedersehen, wenn…“ Er sprach es nicht aus, doch beide wussten, was passieren würde, wenn er wiederkäme.

Friedrich fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er war jetzt schon nervös, bemühte sich aber, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als der Soldat schon fast im Gang stand, rief er ihm hinterher: „Wartet! Ich möchte Euch noch einmal danken, für alles. Und ich bitte Euch…“ Seine Stimme wurde zu einem heiseren, verzweifelten Flüstern: „Denkt an Euer Versprechen. Sein Name… Sein Name wird Katte sein, und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als ihm dieses Schicksal zu ersparen.“

Der Soldat nickte kurz, dann verschloss er die Tür wieder. Er zwang sich, ruhig und gelassen den Gang hinunterzulaufen. Er versuchte, nicht an das zu denken, was ihm und vor allem Friedrich bevorstand. Erst, als er die Wachstube erreicht hatte, konnte er nicht mehr. Er brach in Tränen aus.


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was auch immer für ein Ende mir das Schicksal bestimmt hat, ich werde es ertragen.  
> \- Seneca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir echt leid, dass ihr jetzt so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet :(((  
> shame on me, aber ich war ziemlich mit der Schoethe Smut Challenge beschäftigt, und nebenbei mit noch drei Millionen anderen fic-Projekten..... bitte vergebt mir ;)

Friedrich versuchte gar nicht erst, zu schlafen. Er wusste, es würde ihm nicht möglich sein. Vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte er noch bis zur Urteilsverkündung. Vierundzwanzig Stunden bis zur Wahrheit. Vierundzwanzig Stunden Ungewissheit und Angst vor dem Unausweichlichen. Aber es waren auch vierundzwanzig Stunden Leben.

In seiner Verzweiflung lief er stundenlang in der engen Zelle auf und ab, ohne auch nur für einen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Die Ruhelosigkeit, die von seinem Geist Besitz ergriffen hatte, hatte sich auf seinen Körper übertragen. Fünf Schritte, eine Drehung auf den Fersen, wieder fünf Schritte. Selbst die Monotonie dieses Zeitvertreibs konnte die Unruhe nicht verdrängen. Es war ihm kaum mehr möglich, die Hände ruhig zu halten, seine Finger spielten unablässig mit dem Saum seines schmutzigen, zerrissenen Hemdes. Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

Friedrich war kaum mehr fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Gedankenströme zogen an ihm vorbei und ließen sich nur sekundenlang erhaschen, bevor sie sich ihm wieder entzogen. Wie bunte Fetzen, die aus den Tiefen seiner Vergangenheit und den Weiten seiner Vorstellungskraft entstiegen, für wenige Augenblicke ans Licht kamen und rasch wieder in die Dunkelheit abtauchten. Seine Mutter tauchte auf, und seine Schwester, Berlin, Wusterhausen, Zeithain. Und immer wieder Katte.

Je länger er lief, desto langsamer schien die Zeit zu vergehen. Und je langsamer die Zeit zu vergehen schien, desto kürzer wurden die Gedankenfetzen vor seinem inneren Auge.

Waren das die letzten Augenblicke seines Lebens? Er würde sich nicht einmal verabschieden können, von seiner Mutter, Wilhelmine, von den wenigen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Und es gab so vieles, das er noch hatte tun wollen. Er bereute es, nie in Frankreich gewesen zu sein. Katte und er hatten immer davon geträumt, eines Tages gemeinsam dorthin zu reisen.

Und sein geliebter Katte! Ob er ihn wohl noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde? Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als seinen Geliebten noch einmal in die Arme schließen zu können. Wenn er doch nur noch einmal seinen Blick in diesen unbeschreiblichen, grünen Augen verlieren dürfte!

Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Was, wenn Katte es sein würde, der den nächsten Abend nicht mehr erleben würde? Was, wenn er doch Recht behalten sollte? Ein Todesurteil für den Prinzen, welch ein Skandal das sein würde war Friedrich Wilhelm sicher bewusst. Aber für einen einfachen Leutnant? Für Katte? Was, wenn man doch Hinweise gefunden hatte, auf ihre Beziehung?

Mit einem Aufschluchzen vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Doch obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde ihm mit glühenden Zangen aus der Brust gerissen, konnte er nicht weinen. Seine Augen waren trocken wie der ostpreußische Sandboden. Vielleicht würde er auch den Verlust Kattes nicht mehr fühlen. Vielleicht war er ja schon tot.

Er hatte nie an Gott geglaubt. Aber in diesen Stunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass ein Gott womöglich seine einzige Möglichkeit sein würde, Katte noch einmal zu sehen. Selbst, wenn das erst nach ihrer beider Tod sein würde. Ein geflüstertes Gebet um Gnade auf den Lippen, sank Friedrich schließlich auf dem Boden in der Mitte der Zelle nieder und kauerte sich zusammen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schlief er völlig erschöpft ein. Er schlief tief und ruhig und träumte nicht. Nur sein Unterbewusstsein war ganz von den Gedanken an einen gewissen Leutnant erfüllt.

So fand ihn der Soldat etliche Stunden später, auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und seine eigenen Knie fest umschlungen. Auf Friedrichs Lippen lag ein seliges Lächeln. Der Soldat blieb stehen. Er wollte den Prinz nicht aus seinen offensichtlich glücklichen Träumen reißen; schon gar nicht, wenn die Wirklichkeit so grausam und unerbittlich war. Friedrich erwartete Schlimmes, und nichts würde ihn wohl so bald wieder zurück in diese unbehelligte Traumwelt bringen. Falls er überhaupt je wieder träumen würde. Es war eine Schande ihn zu wecken, aber er musste.

„Mein Prinz!“ Er legte Friedrich vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft, wie er es jedes Mal getan hatte. Friedrich schlug die Augen auf. Der Ausdruck darin war entrückt, fast wie die Augen eines Toten. Der Soldat nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. „Mein Prinz?“

Friedrich blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam wurde sein Blick klarer. „Es… ist Zeit?“, flüsterte er heiser. Es war eine Feststellung gewesen, die keine Antwort erforderte. Der Soldat half ihm wortlos auf. Die angebotene Schüssel Getreidebrei lehnte Friedrich entschieden ab. Vor Angst war ihm jetzt schon so schlecht, dass er wohl nicht einmal einen Schluck Wasser bei sich behalten würde.

Der Soldat räusperte sich. „Mein Prinz… Dann müsste ich Euch… also…“ Er löste einen rauen Strick vom Gürtel und hielt ihn Friedrich hin. Der nickte ergeben, drehte sich um und hielt ihm die Hände entgegen. Mit schnellen, geschickten Griffen fesselte der Soldat ihm die Hände auf den Rücken.

Friedrichs Schultern sackten noch ein paar Zentimeter tiefer, als er neben dem Soldaten den dunklen Gang vor den Zellen entlangschlurfte. Die Angst, die von seinem Körper und seinen Gedanken Besitz ergriffen hatte, war mittlerweile zu einem enormen Gewicht angewachsen. Sie schien ihn regelrecht zu Boden drücken zu wollen.

Als er sich schließlich die lange Treppe hochgeschleppt hatte, öffnete der Soldat die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztür und sie traten auf den Hof. Das trübe Licht blendete ihn nach den drei Monaten Kerkerhaft. Friedrich blinzelte und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Der Backstein der Mauern, die den Hof umschlossen, wirkte schmutzig und trübe, der Sand unter seinen Füßen grau. Die Sonne stand so früh morgens noch nicht hoch über dem Horizont und war heute außerdem hinter bleigrauen Wolken verborgen, die noch zusätzliches Gewicht auf Friedrichs zarte Schultern zu legen schienen.

Dann jedoch ging ein Ruck durch Friedrich, seine Schultern strafften sich und er hielt den Kopf aufrechter. Er würde sich keine Blöße geben, und wenn er sich mit seiner schiere Willenskraft aufrecht halten musste.

Der Gerichtssaal befand sich ebenfalls in der Festung Küstrin. Es war eigentlich kein Gerichtssaal, sondern nur ein etwas größerer Raum, der vom Militärgericht zu diesem Zweck bestimmt worden war.

Der Soldat führte Friedrich über den Hof, durch eine weitere mit Wachposten besetzte Tür in einen langen, düsteren Korridor, an dessen Ende sich ein helles Holztor von der dunklen Umgebung abhob. Durch dieses Tor führte der Soldat Friedrich vor das bereits versammelte Militärgericht.

Die drei Richter hatten den Gefangenen bereits erwartet. Sie hätten ihn aber wohl kaum erkannt, wenn sie ihm auf der Straße begegnet wären. Friedrichs dunkles Haar hing ihm schmutzig und verfilzt ins Gesicht. Die Schwellungen waren abgeklungen, aber noch immer war er von den Schlägen gezeichnet. Er war noch blasser und magerer als gewöhnlich. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, schmutzstarrend und befleckt mit Blut, Schlamm und anderen Substanzen, die sich auf den ersten oder zweiten Blick nicht näher definieren ließen. Alles in allem sah er erbarmungswürdig aus. Es schien ein Wunder, dass er aus eigener Kraft laufen konnte, aber in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein eiserner Wille ab, der ihn aufrecht hielt.

Friedrich blickte die Richter stumm an. In seinem Gesicht war keinerlei Ausdruck von Angst oder Zurückhaltung zu erkennen, selbst, wenn es ihn alle Kraft kostete, diese Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Natürlich hatte er Angst. Wer hätte keine Angst, wenn er damit rechnen musste, zum Tode verurteilt zu werden?

Eine stumme, aber schreckliche Spannung hing im Saal. Niemand rührte sich.

Nach einigen Momenten der völligen Stille löste sich sein Blick von den Generälen und wanderte durch den tristen, schmucklosen Saal. Bis auf einige wenige Wachsoldaten, die Richter und ihn selbst war er leer – abgesehen von einem dicken, in eine prunkvolle Uniform gekleideten Mann, der hinter den Richtern in einer Ecke saß und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Friedrichs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das war sein Vater, König Friedrich Wilhelm! Und seine Anwesenheit hier bedeutete nichts Gutes, soviel war sicher.

Friedrich Wilhelm betrachtete seinen Sohn und Erben – denn das war er wohl oder übel noch immer – mit offenem Missfallen. Aufs Neue kamen ihm Zweifel, ob sein Urteil wohl Bestrafung genug für ihn sein würde. Vielleicht hätte er doch andere Saiten aufziehen müssen, ihn härter in die Mangel nehmen, damit sich der Rebell nicht wieder auflehnen würde. Aber diese schmutzige Ratte würde er wohl noch kleinkriegen!

Doch dann sah er Friedrichs Blick, der auf ihn fiel. Der Junge zuckte richtig zusammen, in seinem zuvor ausdruckslosen Gesicht zeichnete sich die blanke Angst ab. Das allein verschaffte ihm schon Genugtuung. Er würde erst einmal abwarten, wie Friedrich auf das Urteil reagieren würde. Dann konnte man immer noch weitersehen. Schließlich standen ihm nicht nur als König, sondern auch als Vater einige Möglichkeiten der Züchtigung offen. Friedrich Wilhelm ließ erwartungsvoll seine Fingerknöchel knacksen. Sein schöngeistiger Sohn würde Augen machen, wenn er erkennen würde, was man mit weniger schönen Mitteln doch alles erreichen konnte!

Friedrich erschrak, als er das selbstgefällige Lächeln auf den feisten Lippen seines Vaters sah. Was hatte der sich nur für ihn ausgedacht? Wartete der Henker auf ihn – oder schlimmeres? Die Angst ließ ihn jeden klaren Gedanken vergessen. Er hatte nie geglaubt, seinem Vater nachgeben zu werden, aber wenn er jetzt die Möglichkeit hätte, er würde um Gnade flehen. Wenn doch nur Katte hier wäre! Wenn er neben ihm stehen würde, wenn…

Aber Katte war nicht hier, durfte gar nicht hier sein, und Friedrich war alleine mit seiner Angst und seiner Verzweiflung. Wenn er doch wenigstens wüsste, was ihn erwartete. Wenn er das Urteil schon kannte, würde es ihm leichter fallen, die Fassung zu wahren. Aber außer dem Militärgericht und dem König wusste noch niemand, welche Strafe über Friedrich verhängt worden war. Und so stand er in gespannter Erwartung und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

Schließlich wurde dem Gefangenen erlaubt, Platz zu nehmen. Das bedeutete, Friedrich musste auf dem kalten Steinboden vor dem Richtertisch niederknien, das Haupt demütig gesenkt, und so erwartete er sein Urteil. Friedrich Wilhelm betrachtete seinen am Boden knienden Sohn eingehend. Hatte er seinen Willen tatsächlich gebrochen? Hatte er Friedrich endlich endgültig in seine Schranke verwiesen?

Der oberste Richter räusperte sich. „Friedrich von Hohenzollern, Sohn Friedrich Wilhelms, Kurfürst von Brandenburg und König in Preußen.“ Friedrich nickte nur kurz. Das entsprach nicht der vorgeschrienen Etikette, aber um die kümmerte er sich gerade herzlich wenig. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, zu antworten, aber er hielt seinen Blick auf die Generäle gerichtet. Der oberste Richter blickte kurz von seinem Blatt auf und Friedrich in die Augen. „Euer Urteil soll hiermit verlesen werden.“

Er machte eine rhetorische Pause, um nach wenigen Sekunden fortzufahren: „Von heute an seid ihr wieder in Euren früheren Stand erhoben. Ihr sollt alle Eure Titel und Ränge wieder erhalten.“

Verwirrung und Erstaunen spiegelte sich auf Friedrichs Gesicht. Sollte das etwa eine Begnadigung werden? Was war aus der Drohung seines Vaters geworden, er würde sich noch wünschen, sterben zu dürfen? Sollte Friedrich Wilhelm, der unbeugsame Soldatenkönig, tatsächlich vor der Meinung des Auslandes und der Furcht vor einem Aufstand des Pöbels kapituliert haben? Friedrich konnte das nicht glauben. Was hatte der König nur damit bezwecken wollen? Mit Sicherheit hatte sein Vater sich irgendeine Bestrafung für ihn ausgedacht.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Der Richter hob wieder seine Stimme: „Ferner werdet Ihr in Eurem Rang als Kronprinz von Preußen und Mitglied der Preußischen Armee zu einem zwei Jahre währenden Militärdienst herangezogen, den Ihr im Regiment des Generalleutnants hier in Küstrin absolvieren werdet. Der Dienst beginnt am achten Tag des Novembers des Jahres 1730 des Herrn in der Kaserne von Küstrin. Alles Nähere wird Euch von Eurem Vorgesetzten mitgeteilt werden. Nach Ablauf der zweijährigen Frist werdet Ihr, sofern Ihr Euch nichts zuschulden kommen lasst, wieder in Euren alten Rang als Offizier gehoben werden. Ferner werdet Ihr Euch nach Ablauf dieses Militärdienstes ohne Umschweife mit Elisabeth Christine von Braunschweig-Bevern verloben.“

Friedrich Wilhelm empfand diebische Freude über den verstörten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes. Gut, selbst nach der Rückgabe seiner Titel hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet, mit heiler Haut davonzukommen, er wusste ja, dass Friedrich alles andere als naiv war. Trotzdem hatte er sein Entsetzen über das Urteil nicht verbergen können. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, ihn nicht hinrichten zu lassen. Der Militärdienst traf Friedrich tatsächlich härter, als es die von ihm erwartete Todesstrafe wohl vermocht hätte.

Der Kronprinz glaubte, zu träumen. Ein schrecklicher Albtraum, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Zwei Jahre harter Militärdienst im Regiment, hier in Küstrin. Und danach würde die Hölle für Friedrich noch nicht vorbei sein; danach würde er heiraten müssen!

Das breite Grinsen im Gesicht seines Vaters, der sich ganz offensichtlich über seine Erniedrigung freute, ließ ihn erst rot und dann schwarz sehen. Friedrich brach zusammen. Das Urteil war exakt nach der Vorstellung seines Vaters geglückt. Er war am Boden zerstört. In der Tat wünschte er sich jetzt, sterben zu dürfen. Und er war sich sicher, dass er sich das in den kommenden zwei Jahren noch des Öfteren wünschen würde.


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O will kein Gott, kein Engel mich beschützen!  
> \- F. Schilller, _Maria Stuart_

Nach der Verurteilung wurde Friedrich wieder zurück in seine Zelle geführt. Sein vertrauter Begleiter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, und Friedrich ließ sich an Ort und Stelle erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. Der Soldat setzte sich neben ihn.

Friedrichs Schultern bebten vor unterdrückten Schluchzern, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Der andere legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn. „Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte er.

Friedrich holte tief Luft. „Schon gut.“, erwiderte er leise mit rauer Stimme. „Weder könnt Ihr etwas dafür, noch könnt Ihr etwas dagegen tun. Es muss Euch nicht leid tun, dass mein Vater mich hasst.“

Wieder legte sich das Schweigen über sie. Nach einiger Zeit seufzte Friedrich leise auf, um kurz darauf zu sagen: „Es scheint ganz so, als müssten wir uns zum zweiten Mal verabschieden.“

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch.“

Wieder schwiegen sie einige Minuten.

„Zwei Jahre… das wird eine lange Zeit für mich.“

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich – “

„Nein, Ihr habt wirklich genug getan.“

Stille.

„Wisst Ihr, wenn ich eines Tages… König werden sollte – falls mein Vater es sich nicht noch einmal anders überlegt – “ Friedrich lachte bitter auf, „dann werde ich Euch dafür danken. Ich werde Euch einen hohen Posten in Königsberg verschaffen, oder in Berlin, oder wo auch immer Ihr wollt. Das verspreche ich Euch.“

Verlegenes Räuspern. „Aber, mein Prinz, das… ist wirklich…“

„Nein, Ihr habt Euer Leben für mich riskiert. Ich möchte mich erkenntlich zeigen.“

„Ich… Ich danke Euch.“

Die Stille wurde erst vom Knacken des Türschlosses wieder unterbrochen. Friedrich war nach einiger Zeit eingeschlafen, und der Soldat bettete ihn vorsichtig auf den harten Boden und deckte ihn fürsorglich mit der Wolldecke zu. Dann verließ er die Zelle, verschloss und verriegelte sie. Er würde den Kronprinzen wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber er war dankbar für die Rolle, die er in seiner Geschichte hatte spielen dürfen. Auch wenn es niemand je erfahren würde. Sein Name würde im Dunkel der Geschichte verschwinden, aber ohne ihn hätte Friedrich das Fieber nicht überlebt. Er würde wohl noch seinen Enkeln erzählen, dass er den Kronprinz Friedrich persönlich gekannt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln ließ er sich auf die Bank in der Wachstube fallen.

 

* * *

 

Der nächste Morgen begann für Friedrich äußerst unsanft. Er wurde aus seiner Zelle geholt und auf einen kurzen Besuch in die Rekrutierungsstelle in Küstrin geführt, wo er sich notdürftig waschen konnte und man ihm anschließend eine halbwegs passende Uniform mit den Abzeichen seines neuen Regiments aushändigte. Als Friedrich diese jedoch genauer unter die Lupe nahm, stutzte er. Kavallerie? Man schickte ihn doch nicht etwa zur Kavallerie… oder?

Er wandte sich an einen der zwei Soldaten, die ihn – da er ja noch immer als Sträfling galt – bewachten: „Entschuldigt bitte… kann es sein, dass hier ein Irrtum vorliegt? Wegen der Kavallerie…“ Er wies auf die Kürassierabzeichen an den Schultern und Ärmeln.

Der Angesprochene zog nur verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und fiel ihm harsch ins Wort. „Ein Irrtum? Nein, das ist schon ganz richtig so. Sonst noch Fragen?“

Friedrich zuckte innerlich zurück. Auch das noch! Normaler Militärdienst wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber Kavallerie… wenn er diese zwei Jahre ohne gebrochene Knochen überlebte, würde es wohl an ein Wunder grenzen. Aber bei seinem Vater wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr.

Während er sich die neue Uniform, die ihm etwas zu groß war, anzog, dachte er über seine bisherigen Erfahrungen mit der Kavallerie nach. Er war noch nie ein guter Reiter gewesen und hatte sehr viel öfter als ihm lieb war Bekanntschaft mit dem sandigen Boden des Reitplatzes gemacht. Nein, schöne Erinnerungen waren das wirklich nicht.

Da war nur diese vage Hoffnung… Katte war ein ausgezeichneter Kavallerist, schon immer gewesen. Der Sohn eines Kürassier-Offiziers war praktisch im Sattel und mit dem Degen in der Hand aufgewachsen, und im Gegensatz zu Friedrich hatte er Talent und auch ein gewisses Maß an Begeisterung für die Sache mitgebracht.

Nur war Friedrich sich nicht mehr sicher, in welchem Regiment Katte war, da man ihn womöglich doch mit seiner Flucht in Verbindung gebracht und ihn daraufhin strafversetzt hatte. Vielleicht… gab es ja tatsächlich einen Gott. Vielleicht würde er Katte tatsächlich wiedersehen.

Kaum hatte er die Uniformjacke zugeknöpft, ging es auch schon weiter. Die Kaserne lag einige wenige Meilen von der Festung entfernt am anderen Ende Küstrins. Die Wachsoldaten hatten offenbar gegen einen Feierabend am späten Vormittag nichts einzuwenden, auf jeden Fall hetzten sie Friedrich regelrecht durch die kleine Stadt. Dass der körperlich noch immer nicht ganz auf der Höhe war und somit von Zeit zu Zeit stehen bleiben musste, um Atem zu schöpfen, schien sie wenig zu interessieren.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich nicht mit ihm in einer Einheit bin.“, murmelte einer der Soldaten halblaut.

„Oh ja, da wird sich von Katte freuen, wenn er den Schlappschwanz sieht.“, antwortete der andere abfällig.

Friedrich zuckte zusammen. Nicht die Beleidigung, sondern der gefallene Name war der Grund. „Von… Katte?“, fragte er atemlos. Bei der Urteilsverkündung hatte er nach „Militärdienst“ weggehört, beziehungsweise war gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, zuzuhören. Der Name des Regimentführers war ihm dabei folglich auch entgangen.

„Generalleutnant von Katte“, meinte der Soldat. „Seinen Ruf kennst du ja sicher.“

Friedrich erschrak. Natürlich hatte er von ihm gehört. Wie auch nicht, wenn dieser Mann einer der hohen Offiziere war, die seinem Vater etwas näher standen? Was ihm jetzt allerdings tatsächlich Angst machte, waren nicht die Gerüchte über den strengen, disziplinfordernden und autoritären Generalleutnant. Nein, er fürchtete sich vor etwas ganz anderem.

Gleich würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Kattes Vater begegnen.

                

* * *

 

 

Hans Heinrich von Katte betrachtete den jungen Mann, der da noch immer keuchend und vor Angst schlotternd in einer etwas zu großen Kavallerieuniform vor ihm stand, misstrauisch. Der also sollte für die nächsten zwei Jahre in seinem Kürassierregiment dienen. Ein kritischer Blick, der den Jungen von oben bis unten intensiv musterte. Von Katte schnaubte abfällig. Der schmächtige, blasse Achtzehnjährige sah nicht besonders sattelfest aus.

Strafeinzug war beim preußischen Militär durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches, die Zuteilung eines Sträflings zu einem Eliteregiment allerdings schon. Ein weiterer skeptischer Blick auf den Jungen vor ihm (denn viel mehr als ein Junge schien dieser Soldat trotz seiner achtzehn Jahre nicht zu sein), dann widmete von Katte sich wieder den Unterlagen.

„Hm… Also, Friedrich… von Hohenzollern? Friedrich von Hohenzollern?!“ Irritiert blinzelte er, blickte den blassen jungen Mann vor sich an, sah zurück auf das Pergament. Tatsache, er träumte nicht. Da stand wirklich ‚Friedrich von Hohenzollern‘ in den Unterlagen. Da musste wohl in irgendeiner Behörde irgendein Fehler passiert, irgendjemandem ein Irrtum unterlaufen sein. Friedrich von Hohenzollern, das wäre ja der Kronprinz in Preußen! Der, wie jeder wusste, den Rang eines Offiziers innehatte und den man mit Sicherheit nicht zur Strafe zum Militär schicken würde.

Von Katte räusperte sich, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Das… muss wohl ein Irrtum sein.“, murmelte er. „Also, Friedrich… wie ist Sein Name?“

Der blasse Junge sah zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, auf. Der Blick seiner stahlgrauen Augen verwirrte den Generalleutnant. Es war nicht der verschlagene Blick eines Verurteilten, den er in seiner bisherigen Militärlaufbahn unter König Friedrich Wilhelm so oft gesehen hatte. Es war aber auch nicht der verängstigte Blick eines Jungen, der nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete. Dieser junge Mann sah ihn mit einer solchen Verzweiflung an, seine verstörten grauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in seine Netzhaut. Was hatte dieser Junge wohl ertragen müssen? Von Katte dachte an seinen eigenen Sohn, Hans Hermann, der einige Jahre älter war als sein neuer Rekrut, und schickte ein kurzes, stummes Gebet in den Himmel, dass sein Hans nie derartiges erleben müssen würde.

Der Junge krächzte etwas Unverständliches mit heiserer Stimme, hustete kurz und wiederholte dann: „Friedrich von Hohenzollern, Herr Generalleutnant. Mit Verlaub, das… das ist mein richtiger Name. Ich _bin_ Friedrich von Hohenzollern.“ Er schluckte nervös, seine Hände zitterten und sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf den staubigen Holzfußboden, kaum dass er geendet hatte.

‚Immerhin Respekt und Disziplin haben sie dir beigebracht.‘, dachte von Katte. Friedrich von Hohenzollern, das wäre doch gelacht. Da würde er lieber nochmal beim Militärgericht nachfragen.

Friedrichs Finger spielten nervös mit dem Saum seines Uniformärmels. Die Angst vor Generalleutnant von Katte rührte nicht nur von seinen traumatisierenden Erfahrungen mit früheren Ausbildern und Vorgesetzten her. War es göttlicher Wille, die Absicht Friedrich Wilhelms oder bloßer Zufall gewesen, dass er ausgerechnet in dem Regiment gelandet war, das Kattes Vater befehligte? Sicher konnte er nur sein, dass sein Vater ihn mit Absicht zur Kavallerie geschickt hatte. Aber war Hans Heinrich von Katte auch in irgendeiner Weise daran beteiligt? Wusste der Generalleutnant etwa von der Beziehung des Kronprinzen zu seinem Sohn? Friedrich flehte stumm, dass ihr ‚kleines Geheimnis‘ noch immer ein Geheimnis war.

Zwei Jahre beim Militär - für Friedrich kam das einer Gefängnisstrafe unter Folter gleich. Ab morgen würde er sich in eine unbekannte Einheit einfügen müssen. Er würde aufs Neue versuchen müssen, sich Respekt oder zumindest Akzeptanz zu verdienen. Er würde zum wiederholten Mal Demütigungen, Schläge und Ausgrenzung erfahren. Als eher kurz gewachsener und noch dazu im Schießen und Reiten völlig unbegabter Mensch hatte Friedrich beim Militär schon immer zu kämpfen gehabt. Nicht, dass er sich nach Anerkennung gesehnt hätte. Es würde ihm schon reichen, wenn man ihn einfach in Ruhe ließe…

Die laute Stimme des Generalleutnants riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Er weiß hoffentlich, wie Er sich in einer Kürassiereinheit zu benehmen hat!“

Friedrich zuckte zusammen, aber nach den langjährigen Drills, die er seinem Vater zu verdanken hatte, nahm er fast schon reflexartig Habachtstellung ein und schlug die Hacken zusammen. „Jawohl, Herr Generalleutnant!“

Von Katte nickte gnädig und entließ Friedrich in Begleitung eines anderen Soldaten, der ihn auf seine Stube führen würde. Der biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte seinem Begleiter widerstandslos, nicht ohne von Katte ein weiteres Mal nach aller Form gegrüßt zu haben. Schaden konnte es ja wohl kaum, wenn man zumindest am Anfang ein paar Pluspunkte bei seinen Vorgesetzten sammelte.

Generalleutnant von Katte sah dem neuen Soldaten seiner Einheit lange nachdenklich hinterher. Er sah nicht gerade aus, als würde er viel hermachen. Um genau zu sein, wirkte dieser Friedrich von Hohenzollern, falls das in der Tat sein Name sein sollte, beim Militär völlig fehl am Platze. Er hatte schon viele Straftäter gesehen, für die der Militärdienst eine mehr als willkommene Alternative war, aber der arme Junge wurde hiermit wohl tatsächlich bestraft. Nun, es lag nicht an ihm, das zu ändern. Er würde weiterhin gewissenhaft seinen Dienst ausführen. Mal sehen, wie der Neue sich machen würde.

Dann setzte er sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und begann, eine Nachricht an die Militärbehörde zu schreiben. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn dieser Verurteilte tatsächlich der Kronprinz von Preußen wäre! Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und wollte gerade ansetzen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Von Katte sah auf. „Herein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Soldat trat herein. Er sah müde aus, seine Uniform war schmutzig und verstaubt, er trug das Abzeichen eines einfachen Kavalleristen: ein Bote, wie er unschwer an dem versiegelten Brief in der Hand des Mannes erkennen konnte. Der Bote grüßte und erkundigte sich dann: „Generalleutnant von Katte?“

„Sitzt vor Euch. Was kann ich für Euch tun?“

Der Mann legte ihm die Nachricht auf den Schreibtisch. „Herr Generalleutnant, ein Brief von Hans Hermann von Katte, Eurem Sohn.“


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die wahren Optimisten sind nicht überzeugt, daß alles gut gehen wird, aber sie sind überzeugt, daß nicht alles schief gehen kann.  
> \- F. Schiller

Hans Heinrich von Katte ließ sich nichts anmerken. Aber kaum hatte er den Boten wieder aus dem Zimmer geschickt, brach er das Siegel und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Von seinem Sohn hatte er, seit der in Berlin stationiert war, wenig gehört. Gesehen hatten sie sich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr. Dass Hans Hermann ihm jetzt so schnell antwortete, bedeutete also entweder etwas sehr gutes oder etwas sehr schlechtes.

_„Wertester Vater! Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch mitzuteilen, dass man mich am 24. Oktober des Jahres 1730 mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Premierleutnant der Gens d’armes befördert hat. Anlässlich dieser Ehrung möchte ich anfragen, ob es möglich sein könnte, Euch in Küstrin einen Besuch abzustatten. Der Herr General genehmigt mir vier Tage Sonderurlaub, sollte ich darum ersuchen.“_

Generalleutnant von Katte überflog den Rest nur noch, dann ließ er den Brief sinken. Ein Strahlen war in seine Augen getreten. Sein Sohn würde ihn besuchen kommen? Das waren die besten Nachrichten seit Wochen! Zu seinem ältesten Sohn Hans Hermann hatte er immer ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt. Der Junge (gut, er war mittlerweile auch schon 26, aber er würde immer sein Junge bleiben) war sein ganzer Stolz.

Schon als Fünfjähriger war er einer der besten Reiter auf dem elterlichen Gut gewesen, es lag ihm einfach im Blut. Wie hatte er sich damals gefreut, als Hans mit zwanzig Jahren ins Eliteregiment Gens d’armes aufgenommen worden war. Der Junge hatte es sich redlich verdient; er war ein guter Soldat und loyal gegen König und Vaterland. Diese Beförderung zum Premierleutnant gönnte er ihm von Herzen. Von Katte lächelte. Eines Tages würde sein Sohn es wohl noch zum General bringen.

Aber fürs Erste war ein Antwortbrief zu schreiben. Generalleutnant von Katte nahm einen neuen Bogen Pergament aus der Schreibtischschublade und tauchte die Feder erneut ins Tintenfass. Lange musste er nicht überlegen, was er seinem Sohn schreiben wollte.

_„Mein lieber Sohn! Mit Freuden begrüße ich Deine Beförderung. Natürlich beglückt es mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn Du mich in deinem Urlaub besuchst, also komm, sobald es sich einrichten lässt. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen!“_

Das dunkelrote Wachs auf dem gelblichen Pergament, das Siegel derer von Katte in den blutroten Untergrund eingedrückt: es zeigte eine Katze im Sprung, eine erbeutete Maus im Mund. Sein Wappen, das er eines Tages an seinen Sohn weitergeben würde. Der Stolz in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Sein Hans. Vielleicht sollte er ihn beim König für einen Orden vorschlagen. Irgendetwas würde sich da schon mal ergeben.

Von Katte zwang sich, seine Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Zunächst einmal musste dieser Brief zu seinem Sohn gelangen. Er schickte nach dem Boten, der seine Antwort schnellstmöglich zurück nach Berlin bringen sollte.

 

* * *

 

 

Friedrich war erschöpft ins Bett gefallen, kaum dass er seine Stube betreten hatte. Sein Dienst würde am nächsten Morgen beginnen, was seiner Meinung nach früh genug war, und er tat sein Möglichstes, seine verbleibende Zeit ohne Verpflichtungen sinnvoll zu nutzen. Sinnvoll, das hieß für ihn schlafen. Noch nicht einmal, als seine Stubenkameraden ihm etwas von ihrem Abendbrot anbieten wollten, ließ er sich wecken.

Die letzten vier Monate hatten Friedrich körperlich erschöpft. Zum ersten Mal seit vier Monaten lag er in einem richtigen Bett (sofern man diese Holzpritsche mit Strohsack als solches bezeichnen wollte) und konnte mehrere Stunden am Stück durchschlafen, ohne von Soldaten, Schlägen oder seiner eigenen panischen Angst vor einer Hinrichtung geweckt zu werden. Zum ersten Mal seit vier Monaten wusste er in etwa, was ihn am nächsten Tag erwarten würde. Und zum ersten Mal seit vier Monaten musste er nicht fürchten, beim Erwachen mit seiner eigenen Exekution konfrontiert zu werden. Und so schlief er, den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht hindurch, insgesamt fünfzehn Stunden lang.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie um halb fünf geweckt. Friedrich hatte in seiner Uniform geschlafen und war nun bemüht, sie in der bis zum Appell verbleibenden Zeit möglichst tadellos herzurichten. Das gestaltete sich jedoch als eine Unmöglichkeit: Die Uniform war ihm etwas zu groß; selbst, wenn sie keine Knitter und Falten aufgewiesen hätte, wirkte sie lächerlich an seinem mageren, schlaksigen Körper. Resigniert stellte sich Friedrich auf die dafür zu erwartende Prügelstrafe ein und widmete sich seinem kargen Frühstück.

Ein paar Bissen trockenes Brot später stand Friedrich zwischen den anderen Soldaten seiner Einheit auf dem Appellplatz und hoffte, dass man den leicht derangierten Zustand seiner Uniform übersehen würde. Aber natürlich hatte er kein Glück. Der Leutnant seiner Einheit schritt alle Reihen ab und kontrollierte pedantisch den Zustand von Stiefeln und Bajonett. Sogar die Knöpfe mussten bei ihm blank geputzt sein. Friedrichs Erscheinungsbild war ihm folglich mehr als nur ein Dorn im Auge.

„Er da, raustreten!“ Gehorsam trat Friedrich einen Schritt nach vorne. „Was denkt Er sich eigentlich dabei, hier in diesem dilettantischen Zustand anzutreten? Hat er kein Ehrgefühl im Leibe? Was hat Er mit seiner Uniform angestellt?! Weiß er denn nicht, dass eine solche Schlamperei beim Preußischen Militär unter keinen Umständen geduldet werden kann? Und bei der Kavallerie schon gar nicht, lass Er sich das gesagt sein!“

Friedrich stand stumm da und ließ die Schimpftirade des Leutnants über sich ergehen. Das war bei weitem nicht das schlimmste Donnerwetter, dem er im Lauf seiner militärischen Laufbahn ausgesetzt gewesen war. Aus dieser langjährigen Erfahrung heraus wusste er auch, dass auf die Fragen vom Leutnant keine Antwort verlangt wurde. Wenn er Glück hatte (nicht, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war), würde er mit fünf Peitschenhieben davonkommen. Wenn er Pech hatte (was ihm sehr viel wahrscheinlicher erschien), würden es zehn Peitschenhiebe und drei Wochen Latrinen putzen sein. Zumindest war er diese Strafen aus seinem alten Regiment gewöhnt.

Aber Friedrich hatte auch bislang in keinem Kavallerieregiment dienen müssen. Und schon gar nicht unter Generalleutnant von Katte. „Wir sprechen nach dem Dienst noch einmal darüber!“, beendete der Leutnant seine Standpauke, „Zurück in die Reihe treten!“

Friedrich trat zurück und blickte betreten zu Boden. Was würde ihn wohl erwarten? Er kannte den Militärstrafkatalog, immerhin hatte ihn sein eigener Vater ausgearbeitet und war – zu Friedrichs Leidwesen – ausgesprochen stolz darauf gewesen. Und er war auch oft genug in seiner viel zu langen und nicht eben erfolgreichen Militärkarriere bestraft worden. Insgeheim hatte Friedrich ja den Verdacht, dass er selbst der eigentliche Grund für den überarbeiteten Strafkatalog war. Seinem Vater wäre es durchaus zuzutrauen. Trotzdem konnte er sich kein genaues Bild von der Strafe machen, die ihm noch bevorstand.

Nachdem der Leutnant seine Kontrolle beendet hatte, mussten die Soldaten etliche Stunden lang auf dem Platz exerzieren, zuerst ohne, dann mit Pferden. Es begann, zu nieseln, und dicker Novembernebel legte sich über Küstrin. Nach einiger Zeit war Friedrich todmüde und von Kopf bis Fuß völlig durchnässt, aber immerhin schaffte er es irgendwie, seine Uniform sauberer zu halten als die meisten anderen seiner Kameraden.

Nur seine Stiefel waren über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt, als der Dienst am frühen Nachmittag beendet wurde. Friedrich hatte die Rüge seines Leutnants schon fast wieder vergessen, wenn der ihn nicht persönlich zu sich zitiert hätte. Als Friedrich, der mit Pferden etwas unerfahrener war als die übrigen Soldaten, als letzter alleine aus dem Stall trat, stellte er sich ihm in den Weg. „Junger Mann, Er hat sich mir noch zu verantworten!“

Friedrich salutierte. „Jawohl, Herr Leutnant!“ Dann stand er regungslos.

„Nun, was hat Er sich dabei gedacht?“

Friedrich stutzte. Der Leutnant erwartete doch nicht allen Ernstes eine Antwort von ihm?

Aber anscheinend tat er das tatsächlich. Friedrich blickte ihm in die Augen. Etwas kaltes, berechnendes lag darin, das ihm Angst machte. „Ich… habe mir nichts… dabei gedacht.“, brachte er schließlich heraus. „Es… hat sich… mehr oder weniger… so ergeben. Herr Leutnant“, fügte er rasch noch hinzu.

Viel half es nicht. „Aha, so ergeben. Will Er mich eigentlich zum Narren halten?!“ Der Leutnant schlug ihm ins Gesicht. „Wie lautet sein Name?“

Friedrich blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihm ob des harten Schlages in die Augen traten. „Friedrich von Hohenzollern, Herr Leutnant.“

Kopfschütteln. „Friedrich von Hohenzollern, so so. Ich werde Sein ungebührliches Betragen dem Herrn Generalleutnant melden müssen.“

„Jawohl, Herr Leutnant.“

Friedrich grüßte und hoffte, damit entlassen zu sein, aber der Leutnant machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung: „Nicht, dass Er denkt, dass ich Ihm das einfach so durchgehen lasse. Bestrafung muss sein, und Disziplin ist unersetzlich, gerade bei der Kavallerie.“

Friedrich schluckte. Das klang nicht nur nach einer Drohung, das war eine. Der Herr Leutnant hatte ihm anscheinend gerade den persönlichen Krieg erklärt, wenn er ihm hier deutlich unterbreitete, dass er eine sogenannte ‚Disziplinlosigkeit‘, wie er sie bei Friedrich heute Morgen gesehen hatte, nicht noch einmal dulden würde.

„Jawohl, Herr Leutnant.“

Der Leutnant nickte. „Er wird mit mir sofort zum dreistündigen Strafexerzieren antreten, vor der Stadt. Anschließend hat Er seine Uniform tadellos in Ordnung zu bringen, ich werde das heute Abend genauestens inspizieren. Wegtreten, und folge Er mir!“

Niedergeschlagen folgte Friedrich dem Leutnant vor die Stadt. Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung von dem, was ihm gleich blühen würde, und machte sich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber, wie er bitte um Himmels Willen seine Uniform bis heute Abend wieder sauber bekommen sollte.

Und tatsächlich bewahrheiteten sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Auf einem brachliegenden Acker ließ der Leutnant ihn anhalten. Nach jeder Stunde exerzieren fünfzig Liegestütze, ansonsten Peitschenhiebe.

Zum Glück hatte es mittlerweile begonnen, richtig zu regnen. So sah der Leutnant wenigstens die Tränen nicht, die Friedrich über das Gesicht liefen.

 

* * *

 

 

Während Friedrich vor der küstriner Kaserne durch den Schlamm robbte, schritt Katte in Berlin die Reihen des ihm unterstellten Regiments ab. „Männer, das war’s für heute! Nach dem Reinigen der Waffen und dem Versorgen der Pferde sind Sie für heute entlassen!“ Er ließ sich von den Leutnants, die ihm jetzt unterstellt waren, grüßen und begab sich dann auf schnellstem Wege in sein Arbeitszimmer. Diese Beförderung war leider mit einer nicht unerheblichen Menge an Schreibtischarbeit und Papierkram verbunden, und Katte war es jetzt schon leid. Dieses stundenlange Herumgerechne mit Versorgungskosten, Bilanzen zwischen Ausgaben und Einnahmen... jetzt hätte er Friedrich, dieses Universalgenie, wirklich gerne an seiner Seite. Der hätte vermutlich sogar noch Spaß daran gehabt…

Aber kaum dass der Name seines Geliebten in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war, traf er ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Friedrich, sein Sanssouci, dessen Verbleib noch immer unsicher war. Zumindest wusste niemand außer dem König von Friedrichs Schicksal. Katte hatte Angst. Und er fühlte sich schuldig. Warum nur hatte er damals nicht versucht, Friedrich von dieser verrückten Idee abzubringen? Warum war er nicht wenigstens mit ihm gegangen? Vielleicht, wenn er dabei gewesen wäre, wäre Friedrichs Flucht sogar geglückt.

Aber es war müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Falls Friedrich etwas zustoßen sollte, würde er sich noch schuldiger fühlen. Soweit er gehört hatte, war er seit Monaten eingesperrt. Das endgültige Urteil sollte vor zwei Tagen gefallen sein, aber gehört hatte Katte es noch nicht. Und langsam, aber sicher kam er um vor Sorgen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er das lange Schweigen über das Schicksal des Kronprinzen auslegen sollte. Wäre Friedrich hingerichtet worden, hätte es sich mit Sicherheit herumgesprochen. Oder wollte man seinen Tod einfach nur so lange wie möglich vertuschen?

Schwungvoll öffnete Katte die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer – und fuhr im ersten Moment erschrocken zurück. Der Bote, den er vorgestern losgeschickt hatte, stand mitten im Raum und blickte ebenso erstaunt zurück. Er fing sich jedoch deutlich schneller als Katte: „Premierleutnant von Katte? Ich habe Euch eine Nachricht zu überbringen.“

Katte trat jetzt ganz ins Zimmer und ließ sich hinter den Schreibtisch fallen. „Nun, dann teilen Sie mit, was Sie auf dem Herzen haben.“, befahl er dem Boten.

Der übergab ihm daraufhin einen versiegelten Brief. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Katte ihn entgegen – und atmete im nächsten Moment erleichtert auf. Es war nur das Antwortschreiben seines Vaters, wie er unschwer an dem ins Siegel eingedrückte Wappen erkennen konnte. Sekundenlang hatte er gefürchtet, es gäbe Neuigkeiten von Friedrich – und das könnten schlechte Neuigkeiten sein, dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst.

Rasch bedeutete er dem Boten, vor der Tür zu warten, bis er die Antwort geschrieben hatte. Dann öffnete er den Brief und las mit Stolz, was sein Vater über seine Beförderung verlauten ließ. Die Antwort würde also nicht an seinen Vater gehen, sondern an den ihm vorgesetzten General gehen, damit dieser ihm den Sonderurlaub genehmigen würde. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren würde Katte seinen Vater wirklich wiedersehen. Und vielleicht wusste der als Generalleutnant ja etwas über das Schicksal des Kronprinzen.

Am nächsten Morgen, dem zehnten Tag des November 1730, saß Katte schon vor Tau und Tag im Sattel und war auf dem Weg nach Küstrin. Was ihn dort erwarten sollte, ahnte er allerdings noch nicht.


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe dich geliebet und liebe dich noch!  
> Und fiele die Welt zusammen,  
> Aus ihren Trümmern stiegen doch  
> Hervor meiner Liebe Flammen. 
> 
> \- H. Heine, _Lyrisches Intermezzo, XLIV_

Am Abend – er hatte es doch irgendwie geschafft, die Uniform so sauber zu bekommen, dass der Leutnant mit einem zugedrückten Auge, wie er betonte, nichts daran auszusetzen hatte – saß Friedrich mit angezogenen Knien auf seinem Bett und dachte an Katte. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihm von diesem schrecklichen Tag erzählen zu können, aber er konnte nicht. Schließlich war Katte weit weg, in Berlin, und Friedrich saß einsam und verlassen in Küstrin und vermisste ihn so schrecklich, dass sein Herz wehtat.

Nachdem der Leutnant den Zustand seiner Uniform kontrolliert hatte und wieder gegangen war, hatte Friedrich hemmungslos angefangen zu weinen. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er noch gehofft, den schrecklichen Militärdienst für immer hinter sich lassen zu können, wenn er erst einmal in Frankreich oder England war. Jetzt war er keinen Schritt weiter als damals. Er war vor der ganzen Kompanie ausgeschimpft worden (gut, immerhin nicht als einziger, aber schön war es trotzdem nicht gewesen) und anschließend hatte ihn der Leutnant stundenlang bei Regen durch den kalten Schlamm kriechen lassen.

Friedrich fror noch immer, obwohl er die nasse Uniform mittlerweile gegen ein trockenes Hemd und saubere Hosen getauscht hatte und sich in seine Bettdecke gewickelt hatte. Die Uniform hatte er über den Ofen gehängt, in der Hoffnung, dass der schwere Wollstoff beim Trocknen etwas eingehen würde. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er auch hier kein Glück. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht schon wieder weinen zu müssen. Heute lief auch wirklich alles schief.

Hunger hatte er auch, also warf er die Decke nach ein paar Minuten wieder von den Schultern, rutschte vom Bett und begann, seinen Spind zu durchsuchen. Irgendwo müsste noch das halbe Brot, das er heute Morgen übriggelassen hatte, sein.

Aber er fand es nicht. Irgendeiner seiner Stubenkameraden musste ihm das geklaut haben, während der Leutnant ihn über den Acker gehetzt hatte.

Friedrich knallte die Spindtür zu und trat dagegen. Ein Wutschrei entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wenn das an seinem ersten Tag schon so anfing, wie sollte er dann die kommenden zwei Jahre überstehen? Er warf sich auf sein Bett und begann, in blinder Wut auf die Matratze einzuschlagen. Als er nicht mehr konnte, blieb er einfach auf dem Bett liegen, zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und weinte leise vor sich hin. Warum konnte er nicht einfach hier und jetzt sterben?

In seiner nunmehr stillen Verzweiflung war er so gefangen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Erst, als er an der Schulter berührt wurde, schreckte er hoch – und starrte direkt in das Gesicht eines der Soldaten, der mit ihm das Zimmer teilte.

In Friedrich stieg wieder der Zorn auf. Vielleicht war das der Bastard, der ihm sein Essen geklaut hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich jetzt auch noch darüber lustig machen, dass er hier lag und weinte. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ohne lange zu überlegen schlug er zu.

„Ahh!“ Er sah das erschrockene Gesicht des anderen, der die Hand vor sein Gesicht hielt. Blut lief zwischen den Fingern hervor. „Spinnst du? Wofür war das denn?!“

Friedrich tat seine überstürzte Handlung von Herzen leid, aber er war noch immer wütend und knurrte nur: „Das weißt du ganz genau!“

Verdutzt betrachtete ihn der andere, dann zeigten sich Schuld, aber auch Wut und Trotz in seinen Augen. „Du dreckiger Hurensohn! Du kannst mir gar nichts beweisen!“

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und die anderen Soldaten aus seiner Stube betraten den Raum. „Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte einer.

Einem anderen fiel sofort das Blut ins Auge. „Was hat der Bastard jetzt schon wieder gemacht?“

Erschrocken sah Friedrich die vier Soldaten jetzt auf sich zukommen. „Halt, wartet! Bitte, es tut mir leid“, versuchte er noch, sie zu beschwichtigen, doch im nächsten Moment landete schon eine Faust in seinem Gesicht.

Friedrich krümmte sich zusammen, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen; instinktiv versuchte er, seinen Bauch und Unterleib zu schützen. In den letzten Monaten und in all den Jahren zuvor hatte er genug Schläge bekommen, um zu wissen, wie er möglichst unbeschadet aus der Situation herauskommen konnte. Zum einen, indem er versuchte, sich selbst zu schützen. Zum anderen, indem er sich nicht wehrte und die anderen tun ließ, was sie wollten, ohne den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten.

Die Soldaten waren nicht ganz so grob wie die Behandlung seines Vaters in den Monaten zuvor gewesen war, aber dennoch sorgte Friedrich sich darum, ob er wohl irgendwelche gebrochenen Knochen davontragen würde. Auf jeden Fall würde das wieder blaue Flecken geben, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er morgen in der Lage sein würde, sich auf dem Pferd zu halten. Wenn nicht, würde das nur unangenehme Fragen seitens seines Leutnants geben, dem würde er erzählen müssen, was sich hier zugetragen hatte, und da er schließlich unbestreitbar derjenige gewesen war, der angefangen hatte, war Friedrich auch klar, wen der Leutnant dafür bestrafen würde. Nämlich ihn.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile ließen die Männer wieder von ihm ab. Zitternd blieb Friedrich liegen. Das war bei weitem nicht die schlimmste Tracht Prügel, die er in seinem Leben verpasst bekommen hatte, aber es tat dennoch verdammt weh.

Erst, als einer der Soldaten das Licht löschte, traute sich Friedrich, seine zusammengekrümmte Position auf dem Boden aufzugeben. So leise wie möglich versuchte er, aufzustehen. Seine schmerzenden Muskeln zitterten, als er sie anspannte, aber er schaffte es, nicht zusammenzubrechen, während er den halben Meter hinüber zu seinem Bett kroch.

Schließlich zog er sich hoch, wickelte sich wieder in seine Decke und rollte sich zusammen. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, aber er schaffte es, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Sein Vater musste genau gewusst haben, was er Friedrich mit dem zweijährigen Militärdienst antat, dachte Friedrich noch bitter, bevor er schließlich erschöpft einschlief.

Der nächste Morgen zeigte, dass der Wollstoff beim Trocken tatsächlich ein wenig kleiner geworden war, was Friedrich mit Genugtuung feststellte, als er sich unter Schmerzen in seine Uniform quälte. Sie war noch immer etwas groß, aber passte ihm jetzt doch deutlich besser. Mit den anderen Soldaten auf seiner Stube wechselte Friedrich kein Wort und kaum einen Blick, und auch sie beachteten ihn nicht.

Nicht einmal der Leutnant hatte heute etwas an Friedrichs Erscheinungsbild auszusetzen. Generell dauerte der Appell nicht so lange wie noch am Tag zuvor, und Friedrich hatte bereits etwas mehr Ahnung und Übung was das Satteln und Putzen seines Pferdes anging. Auch beim Exerzieren biss er die Zähne zusammen, ignorierte seine Schmerzen und ließ sich nichts zuschulden kommen, sodass er gemeinsam mit den anderen schon am Mittag Feierabend machen konnte.

Während seine Kameraden sich ins nächste Wirtshaus begaben, ließ sich Friedrich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Ihm tat jeder Knochen weh; jetzt, da er lag, fühlte er sich noch zerschlagener, noch schrecklicher, als zuvor beim Exerzieren. Er bezweifelte, dass er morgen wieder in der Lage sein würde, aufzustehen. Sogar sein Kopf drehte sich, jetzt wo er endlich lag, ihm wurde schwindelig. So schwindelig, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr in der Lage fühlte, etwas zu essen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ohnehin nicht viel zu essen hatte.

Stöhnend schloss Friedrich die Augen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen, deckte sich zu und versuchte, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, indem er ein wenig schlief.

Doch kaum hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, kaum hatte er versucht, ein wenig zu entspannen, da kamen die anderen Soldaten aus dem Wirtshaus zurück. Sie würdigten Friedrich zwar keines Blickes, nahmen aber auch keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihn, waren laut und ließen ihn so nicht zum Schlafen kommen.

Verzweifelt zog er sich das Kissen über die Ohren, doch umsonst: die lauten Gespräche der anderen ließen ihm keine andere Wahl als unfreiwillig mitzuhören. Ernüchtert dachte Friedrich an früher, als er mit Katte auf der Waldlichtung oder am See gesessen hatte. Es war so schön still gewesen, und friedlich… und Katte war da gewesen, hatte ihm die dunklen Locken gestreichelt und ihn zärtlich geküsst, und Friedrich hatte schlafen können…

Es war egal gewesen, wie schlimm es ihm gerade ging, ob sein Vater ihn wieder mal blutig geschlagen hatte oder ob er einfach wieder mal vor lauter Angst zwei Nächte lang kein Auge zugetan hatte. Bei Katte hatte er sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt, dass er sofort eingeschlafen war. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seinen Geliebten bei sich gehabt!

Aber so lauschte er widerwillig eben den Gesprächen der anderen Soldaten, die sich über ihre Familien und Frauengeschichten austauschten, über den Militärdienst redeten und von ihren möglichen Beförderungen sprachen.

Und immer wieder erwähnten sie die Post, die sie noch schreiben mussten oder auf die sie warteten. Post von ihren Frauen, ihren Eltern, ihren Geliebten. Post vom Generalstab. Das halbe Gespräch schien sich nur um die Post zu drehen.  

Als Friedrich diese Worte vernahm, kam ihm auf einmal eine Idee. Eine ganz großartige Idee, wie er fand: Er könnte Katte einen Brief schreiben! Zum ersten Mal in ihrer beinahe dreijährigen Beziehung wollte er das Risiko eingehen und Katte einen richtigen Brief schreiben. Wenn er ihn erreichte, könnte der ihm sogar zurückschreiben. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, endlich wieder Nachricht von Katte zu erhalten, sogar seine Worte lesen zu können, versetzte Friedrich in helle Aufregung.

Unter Schmerzen setzte Friedrich sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Leutnant, um ihn um Papier und Tinte zu bitten. Er wollte Katte den Brief so schnell wie möglich schreiben. Obwohl im schwindelig wurde, sobald er stand, quälte er sich zur Amtsstube seines Leutnants. Es gab eben Dinge, die nicht warten konnten…

Der Leutnant betrachtete den vor ihm strammstehenden Soldaten einige Zeit lang nachdenklich. Das war doch dieser Neue, den er gestern stundenlang hatte exerzieren lassen. Und der wollte jetzt von ihm wissen, wo man hier in Küstrin wohl Papier und Tinte bekommen konnte? Dem gehörte aber mal ordentlich der Kopf gewaschen! Mit dem Hintergedanken, ihn ins Fettnäpfchen treten zu lassen, schicke er Friedrich zur Amtsstube des Generalleutnants.

Friedrich schleppte sich, noch immer beflügelt von seiner Idee, über den Kasernenhof. In seiner Euphorie kam ihm gar nicht der Gedanke, der Leutnant könnte ihm absichtlich weitere Schwierigkeiten bereiten wollen. Wenn er Katte schreiben würde, würde er hoffentlich endlich Auskunft und Gewissheit über seinen Verbleib erhalten! Atemlos erreichte er das Büro Hans Heinrich von Kattes. Vor der Tür blieb er einen Moment stehen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann klopfte er schließlich an. Es blieb einige Atemzüge lang still, dann hörte er von innen ein „Herein!“ Vorsichtig öffnete Friedrich die Tür…   

 

* * *

 

 

Gegen Mittag kamen die roten Mauern der Festung von Küstrin in Sicht. Die letzten Meilen legte Katte im Galopp zurück. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seinem Vater von der Beförderung zu erzählen. Gut, geschrieben hatte er ihm schon davon, also war der Herr Generalleutnant bereits informiert, aber es war doch etwas anderes, es ihm persönlich zu berichten.

Im Kasernenhof angelangt kümmerte er sich trotz allem zuerst um sein Pferd. Aber kaum wusste er es versorgt, konnte ihn nichts mehr halten. Katte stürmte zur Amtsstube des Generalleutnants.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung fand er seinen Vater nicht vor, aber eine an ihn adressierte Notiz auf dem Schreibtisch, dass er bald zurück sein würde. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Sein Vater erwartete ihn! Wenn er sich da das Verhältnis Friedrichs zu dessen Vater ansah… Nein, Katte war froh, dass er sich mit seinem so gut verstand.

Katte beschloss, vor Ort auf den Generalleutnant zu warten. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtischs und blickte sich im Büro seines Vaters um. Verglichen mit seinem eigenen in Berlin war es viel größer und besser ausgestattet, aber das erstaunte ihn nicht weiter. Schließlich war sein Vater ja auch Generalleutnant, während er selbst nur Premierleutnant war.

Während er noch so in Gedanken versunken das Zimmer betrachtete, klopfte es an der Tür. Wer auch immer das war, es war nicht sein Vater. Der würde ja wohl kaum an der Tür seines eigenen Büros anklopfen. Katte sprang schnell vom Schreibtisch – man sollte ihn ja nicht gleich für disziplin- und respektlos halten, selbst wenn er wusste, dass sein Vater keinen Anstoß daran nehmen würde –, staubte seine Uniform etwas ab, strich sie glatt und so auf den Empfang halbwegs vorbereitet rief er: „Herein!“

Auf die nun folgende Begegnung hätte ihn jedoch nichts auf der Welt vorbereiten können.


	11. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und da machtest du leise die Augen zu,  
> die Wonne blind zu ergründen…  
> Und mir ahnte im Herzen: da wärest du  
> am liebsten gestorben in Sünden. 
> 
> \- R.M. Rilke, _Lieben XI_

Zuerst sah Friedrich nur einen Premierleutnant des Regiments Gens d’armes, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand und nervös seine Uniform zu richten versuchte, die offenbar Spuren einer längeren Reise aufwies. Dann fiel Friedrich auf, dass der Generalleutnant nicht zugegen war. Und dann, dass sich im Ausdruck des anwesenden Leutnants etwas veränderte.

Er sah genauer hin. Karamellfarbenes Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern und die leuchtend grünen Augen blickten ungläubig, beinahe fassungslos auf ihn. Das war doch nicht wirklich… das konnte doch nicht etwa… Er keuchte überrascht auf.

Katte sah den Soldaten, der vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und grüßte, und er kam ihm sofort vage bekannt vor. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor die Erkenntnis zu ihm durchdrang: hier vor ihm stand Friedrich, sein Sanssouci! Die Spuren körperlicher Misshandlung waren noch immer deutlich in seinem Gesicht und seiner unterwürfigen Körperhaltung zu sehen, wenn auch die Blutergüsse und Kratzer schon fast verheilt waren. Er trug eine etwas zu große Kavallerieuniform, die ihn unbeholfen wirken ließ. Der Ausdruck seiner silbergrauen Augen hatte sich verändert, war jetzt verängstigt und gebrochen. Aber er erkannte ihn. Sanssouci hätte Katte überall und zu jeder Zeit wiedererkannt.

„Katte!“ Friedrich fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Er stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur zu denken. Vor ihm stand in der Tat Katte, und konnte es ebenso wenig glauben wie Friedrich, dass sie sich ausgerechnet hier wiedersehen sollten.

„Sanssouci!“, flüsterte Katte. Langsam durchschritt er den Raum und näherte sich Friedrich. „Mein Gott, was hat er dir angetan?“ Erst, als er Friedrich in die Arme schloss, fiel die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab.

Dieser klammerte sich an Katte. Die Schmerzen, die ihm so zusetzten, fühlte er mit einem Mal kaum mehr, und die lange aufgestauten Tränen brachen sich endlich Bahn. „Oh, Katte! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!“, flüsterte er weinend.

Katte hielt ihn fest, strich ihm beruhigend durch die dunklen Locken. Dabei entdeckte er die Narbe, die von der Wunde an Friedrichs Stirn zurückgeblieben war. Es versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich, zu sehen, was Friedrich hatte erleiden müssen. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen darüber und murmelte: „Keine Angst, jetzt bin ich ja da. Alles wird gut, Sanssouci, alles wird gut.“ Er sprach mit Friedrich wie mit einem kleinen Kind, das er beruhigen musste (und in gewisser Weise musste er das ja auch), und seine sanften Worte ebenso wie die liebevolle Umarmung waren Balsam für Friedrichs geschundene Seele.

Friedrich rang nach Worten; er wollte Katte alles erklären, sich die schrecklichen letzten Monate von der Seele reden, aber seine Stimme brach, egal wie oft er dazu ansetzte. Katte ging es ganz ähnlich, auch in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen, als er Friedrichs vertrauten Duft einatmete und seine Wärme in sich aufsog. Nach so langer Zeit hatten sie sich so viel zu erzählen – und doch brauchten sie keine Worte. Es musste nichts gesagt werden, wenn man den anderen auch so verstand.

Einige Minuten standen sie einfach nur da, hielten sich gegenseitig und genossen die Sicherheit, die die vertraute Wärme des anderen, die ihnen so lange verwehrt gewesen war. In ihrem Verlangen nach Zuneigung und der Liebe des anderen erwachte in ihnen schnell auch der Wunsch nach etwas innigerem Kontakt, aber keiner traute sich so recht, diese Grenze zu überschreiten.

Schließlich, nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit, fanden ihre Lippen endlich zueinander, schüchtern wie beim ersten Mal. Aber rasch wurden sie wieder vertraut miteinander. Versuchsweise leckte Friedrich Katte über die Unterlippe. Der reagierte sofort und öffnete den Mund. Zuerst berührten sich ihre Zungen vorsichtig, tastend, dann aber rasch drängender.

Der erste Funken entfachte rasch einen Flächenbrand. Friedrich drängte sich an Katte, hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm fest und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Doch als Katte begann, seinen Rücken zu streicheln, und dabei immer tiefer rutschte, löste Friedrich ihre Lippen voneinander, um zu widersprechen. „Katte… was, wenn jemand… wenn uns irgendjemand so sieht…“

Doch Katte lehnte nur seine Stirn an Friedrichs, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase und murmelte: „Hier kommt niemand… mein Vater ist nicht da, und er wird wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schnell wiederkommen.“ Sanft sah er ihn an. „Keine Angst, Sanssouci.“

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte Katte Friedrich die Uniform ausgezogen und sein Hemd geöffnet. Auf der Schreibtischplatte sitzend, hob er Friedrich auf seinen Schoß und küsste sich seinen Weg hinunter über seinen Hals bis hin zu Friedrichs blasser, magerer Brust. Noch immer waren Spuren der Schläge auf Friedrichs Haut zu sehen, und seit Beginn seiner Haft hatte er sich nicht mehr richtig waschen können. Aber Katte ließ sich davon nicht stören, so erleichtert war er, dass er seinen Sanssouci endlich wiederhatte.

Wie Feuer brannten Kattes Lippen auf Friedrichs Haut. Obwohl ihm zuerst ein wenig unwohl war bei dem Gedanken, es hier im Büro des Generalleutnants zu tun, ließ er sich von Kattes Leidenschaft mitreißen. Als der begann, sich an seinem Hals abwärts zu küssen, konnte Friedrich das Bedürfnis, Kattes warme Haut auf seiner zu spüren, nicht länger unterdrücken. Seine Finger lösten Kattes Gürtel, der mitsamt dem Degen scheppernd auf den Boden fiel. Er knöpfte ihm die Uniformjacke auf, fuhr unter sein Hemd und über Kattes muskulöse Brust. Er spürte den Herzschlag des anderen schnell und erregt gegen den Brustkorb hämmern.

Auch fühlte er sehr deutlich, dass sich Kattes Erregung längst nicht mehr nur in seiner Herzfrequenz zeigte. Eine deutliche Beule in der Hose des Leutnants rieb gegen seinen Schritt, was ihn rasch in einen ähnlichen Zustand versetzte. Gierig drängte er sich Katte entgegen, suchte den so lange entbehrten Körperkontakt. Mit einem lauten Seufzen rieb er seinen Oberkörper an Katte. Der ließ seine Hände langsam tiefer wandern, in Richtung ihrer Hosen.

Sie waren so beschäftigt mit sich selbst, dass sie die Schritte auf dem Hof nicht hörten, die sich schnell und zielstrebig näherten. Sie hörten nicht, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Auch das dezente Räuspern entzog sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Erst, als die Tür krachend zugeschlagen wurde, fuhren sie auseinander. Friedrich rutschte erschrocken von Kattes Schoß und der sprang vom Schreibtisch, aber das berühmte „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“ erübrigte sich in ihrem Fall. Beide trugen nur noch ihren geöffneten Hemden, während die Uniformjacken in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden lagen. Auch die Wölbungen ihrer Hosen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wessen der ungebetene Betrachter soeben beinahe Zeuge geworden wäre.

Generalleutnant von Katte stand erschüttert in seiner Amtsstube. Auf das ihm hier gebotene Schauspiel hätte er mit Freuden verzichtet, wenn es ihm irgend möglich gewesen wäre. Auf dem Fußboden lagen zwei Kavallerieuniformen. Auf dem Schreibtisch saß sein Sohn Hans Hermann und war mit einem Soldaten seines Regiments in einen innigen Kuss vertieft. Einen sehr innigen Kuss. Einen Kuss, bei dem von Katte Zeuge eines gänzlich anderen und noch viel verstörenderen Bildes geworden wäre, wäre er nur wenige Minuten später gekommen.

Er schlug die Tür so fest zu, dass sie fast aus den Angeln flog. Das ließ die beiden hochschrecken. Jetzt erkannte er auch, mit wem sich sein Herr Sohn da soeben vergnügte. Es war der Strafversetzte, Friedrich von Hohenzollern. Der gleich am ersten Tag – also gestern – von seinem Leutnant zum Strafexerzieren verdonnert worden war. Dieser Kerl schien ein Unruhestifter höchsten Grades zu sein, wenn er sich sogar an seinen Sohn ranschmiss.

Katte sah seinen Vater schockiert an. Jetzt war alles verloren. Man hatte sie entdeckt. Katte wusste, dass gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe im Königreich Preußen nicht gerne gesehen wurde – für gewöhnlich wurde sie mit dem Tod bestraft. Fast noch schwerer wog allerdings das Wissen darum, dass er seinen Vater enttäuscht hatte. Generalleutnant von Katte würde sie ohne Umschweife dem Militärgericht übergeben. Ihr Schicksal war wohl soeben besiegelt worden.

Friedrich hielt den Atem an. Katte hatte doch gesagt, sein Vater würde nicht kommen... Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Er wagte kaum, aufzublicken. Der Herr Generalleutnant würde sie beide ausliefern ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie vor ein Militärgericht kommen. Mit etwas Pech – vor Friedrich Wilhelm. Ein Gefühl von eiskalter Angst breitete sich in Friedrichs Brust aus.

Generalleutnant von Katte besah sich die Szenerie einige Minuten lang. Die zwei jungen Männer standen mit halb ausgezogenen Hemden und demütig gesenkten Blicken vor Angst schlotternd vor ihm und erwarteten ihr Schicksal. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte ein paar Schritte auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Friedrich von Hohenzollern! Verlass Er augenblicklich dieses Zimmer!“, befahl er leise, aber in seiner Stimme lag ein gefährlich drohender Unterton, der Friedrich sofort seine Uniformjacke aufheben und nach kurzem Gruß aus dem Zimmer rennen ließ.

Sein Sohn hob daraufhin ebenfalls die verstreut liegenden Teile seiner Uniform auf und machte Anstalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Hans Hermann! Du bleibst hier!“ Der Generalleutnant ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. Sein Sohn drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und hob den Blick. Ängstlich klammerte er sich an die blaue Kavallerieuniform, aber er schaffte es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Vater.“ Katte räusperte sich, doch trotzdem zitterte seine Stimme leicht. „Wie schön, Euch einmal wiederzusehen.“

Sein Vater schnaubte nur abfällig. „Hans, spar dir diese Floskeln. Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was ich hier gerade zu Gesicht bekommen musste?“

Oh, gut. Sein Vater war nicht zu förmlich, dann war er vielleicht auch nicht zu wütend. Das einzig Positive, das er dieser Situation abgewinnen konnte. Katte schluckte. Schamröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. „Ihr wisst… Ich glaube, Du weißt sehr gut, was das war.“

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber erklärt mir mein Herr Sohn vielleicht mal, wie es dazu kommen konnte?!“

Katte blickte betreten zu Boden. Wie es dazu kommen konnte? Es war Sehnsucht gewesen, der Ausbruch aufgestauter Emotionen und Erleichterung. Vor allem aber war es Liebe. Brauchte er das seinem Vater wirklich erklären? Er seufzte. „Vater… ich liebe ihn. Das ist nicht so, wie Du denkst. Wir lieben uns wirklich.“

Generalleutnant von Katte betrachtete seinen Sohn, der beschämt vor ihm stand und wohl am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, eingehend. Der Junge sah nicht wirklich wie das Opfer einer Verführung aus. Nein, was Hans da getan hatte, hatte er freiwillig und von sich aus getan. Das war mehr als nur eine Bettgeschichte zwischen ihm und diesem Friedrich von Hohenzollern. Woher auch immer sich die beiden kennen mochten. Jetzt tat es ihm leid, dass er zuvor so harsch gewesen war.

Der Generalleutnant seufzte. „Und? Na, wie lange geht das schon, zwischen euch?“

Zögernd blickte Hans auf. „Seit… zwei Jahren… ungefähr?“

„Und ihr habt niemandem davon erzählt?“

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Friedrichs Schwester weiß davon. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Und sonst weiß es wirklich keiner.“

Von Katte blickte nachdenklich auf die Schreibtischplatte. „Keine Angst, Hans, ich werde euch nicht verraten. Ich dachte nur im ersten Moment, dass dieser Friedrich dich… naja, ausnutzen könnte. Bei diesen Adeligen kann man nie wissen. Man hat ihn hierher strafversetzt, der ist wohl ein ziemlicher Unruhestifter.“ Sein Sohn schien bei diesen Worten etwas erwidern zu wollen, verkniff sich die Bemerkung aber, wenn er seine Gesichtszüge richtig deutete.

„Ich danke Dir, Vater.“ Verlegen stand Katte vor dem Schreibtisch und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf der Holzplatte. „Aber… wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist – ich wüsste gerne… warum?“

Sein Vater starrte weiterhin auf den Tisch, doch seine Züge veränderten sich, wurden weicher. Hans Heinrich von Katte wirkte auf einmal um Jahrzehnte jünger und ein verträumtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als begann, seinem Sohn einen Teil seiner Geschichte beim Militär zu erzählen, den dieser noch nie zu hören bekommen hatte.

„Als ich in deinem Alter war, oder etwas jünger – das war 1702 – und als Leutnant unter Friedrich II. von Sachsen-Gotha diente, gab es da einen jungen Major. Er hieß Guntram und… ja, was soll ich sagen, wir waren etwa ein Jahr lang sehr glücklich miteinander. Dann wurde ich nach Spanien geschickt und mein Vater verheiratete mich mit deiner Mutter. Mir war klar, dass von diesem Zeitpunkt an unsere Beziehung keine Zukunft mehr hatte. Aber ich selbst, wenn das Ganze für mich nur ein Abenteuer war, ich bin wirklich verliebt gewesen in Guntram.

Also, Hans, alles, was ich dir damit sagen will… An Liebe kann meiner Meinung nach nichts falsch sein. Werdet glücklich miteinander, du und Friedrich.“

Er sah auf und lächelte Katte an. „Na los, geh schon. Ihr zwei habt euch sicher viel zu erzählen.“

Katte war schon fast aus der Tür, als sein Vater ihn noch einmal zurückrief: „Hans! Eine Sache noch.“ Widerstrebend drehte er sich um. „Lasst euch um Himmels Willen nicht erwischen, ja?“

Katte nickte rasch, dann verließ er die Amtsstube seines Vaters auf der Suche nach Friedrich.

 

* * *

 

 

Friedrich stürmte über den Hof der Kaserne in seine Stube. Seinen Kameraden und ihren Kommentaren schenkte er keine Beachtung, er durchwühlte zielstrebig seinen Spind auf der Suche nach seinen Waffen. Kaum dass er seine Pistole gefunden und überprüft hatte, dass sie geladen war, verließ er den Raum grußlos und machte sich auf den kürzesten Weg, Küstrin zu verlassen.

Er wollte in den Wald, weg von allen und gleichzeitig so nah wie möglich zu Katte. Im Wald waren sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet, im Wald hatten sie sich heimlich getroffen. Der Wald war langsam zu Katte geworden, und noch immer glaubte Friedrich, Kattes Anwesenheit zwischen den Bäumen zu spüren. Es war ein guter Ort, um Katte nahe zu sein, wenn man gleichzeitig nicht von ihm gefunden werden wollte. Und das wollte Friedrich nicht. Er wollte Katte nicht diese Schmerzen zufügen müssen.

Nach dem Kasernentor schlug er den Weg zu dem Acker ein, auf dem ihn der Leutnant am Tag zuvor hatte exerzieren lassen – schlicht weil es der einzige Weg Richtung Wald war, den er hier in Küstrin kannte. Er rannte die Landstraße entlang, am Acker vorbei und immer weiter, bog bei der ersten Gelegenheit nach rechts in den Wald ab und folgte dem schmalen Weg, bis der sich schließlich gabelte.

Da blieb er atemlos keuchend stehen. Sein Atem bildete Wolken in der eiskalten, feuchten Novemberluft, die Friedrich in die Lungen stach. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, seine Blicke flogen unentschlossen von einer Abzweigung zur anderen. Im Zweifelsfall ging er immer links, das hatte er sich so angewöhnt, und seit letztem Sommer wusste Katte das auch. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Katte ihn links suchen würde, war doch ein wenig höher, dachte sich Friedrich, als er den rechten Weg einschlug.

Es hatte wieder begonnen, zu regnen. Nach fast einer Stunde Fußmarsch durch den triefenden, tropfenden Wald war Friedrich selbst ebenso durchnässt wie seine Umgebung. Der Pfad durch den Wald wurde immer schmaler, unwegsamer und verwilderter und verlor sich schließlich ganz. An dieser Stelle beschloss Friedrich, dass er für sein Leben genug gelaufen war. Er sank auf die Knie, die Pistole mit beiden Händen fest umklammert. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich würde Katte ihn nicht finden. Hoffentlich würde Katte nie etwas davon erfahren.

Er sah keinen anderen Ausweg für sich. Kattes Vater würde Katte und ihn entweder öffentlich anprangern oder ihn zu seinem Vater schicken. Beides würde ein Todesurteil bedeuten – diesmal endgültig. Und das würde er seinem Vater nicht gönnen. Da schoss er sich lieber selber in den Kopf und beendete diese Leidensgeschichte, die sein Leben war, ohne Umschweife. Auf die Häme des Hofes konnte er auch gut verzichten.

Friedrich spannte den Hahn, legte einen zitternden Finger auf den Abzug. Er klemmte die Pistole zwischen seine Knie, damit er auch ja nicht danebenschießen würde, und fixierte die Mündung. Ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihn. Wasser lief ihm übers Gesicht; er wusste selbst nicht, ob es Regen oder Tränen waren. „Pardonnes á moi, mon cher Katte.“, flüsterte er. „Vergib mir!“


	12. XII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es kann der Mensch nichts ändern und das Licht des Lebens kommt und scheidet, wie es will.  
> \- F. Hölderlin, _Hyperion_

Katte hastete über den Hof der Kaserne. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, auf welcher Stube Friedrich war, und dort würde er mit seiner Suche beginnen. Zumindest war dort die Aussicht auf Friedrich selbst oder wenigstens Hinweise zu seinem Verbleib am besten. Er hörte Stimmen hinter der Tür, klopfte kurz an und trat dann ein.

Im Raum saßen vier Soldaten an einem kleinen Tisch und spielten Karten. Als der Premierleutnant eintrat, sprangen sie auf und salutierten. Katte bedeutete ihnen mit einem Wink, sich zu rühren. „Man hat mir gesagt, dass ein gewisser Friedrich von Hohenzollern hier wohnen würde. Wisst ihr, wo er ist?“

Einer der Soldaten meldete sich nach kurzem Zögern zu Wort. „Ach, der Bastard… ja, der war hier… vor vielleicht zehn Minuten. Vielleicht auch etwas länger. Er hat sich seine Pistole aus dem Spind genommen und ist dann wieder gegangen. Gesagt, wo er hinwill, hat er nichts.“

„Interessiert uns auch nicht wirklich“, kommentierte ein anderer noch. Dann wandten sich die Männer wieder ihrem Spiel zu.

Katte fuhr der Schreck durch alle Glieder, als er das hörte. Im war glasklar, was Friedrich vorhatte. Wozu er die Pistole brauchen würde. Trotzdem brachte er es irgendwie fertig, den Soldaten zu danken und die Stube wieder zu verlassen. Er musste Friedrich suchen, natürlich. Und er hatte auch so eine Ahnung, wo er suchen musste.

Friedrich würde mit Sicherheit in den Wald gehen. Er an seiner Stelle würde es wohl genauso machen. Der Wald hatte für sie einfach eine zu bedeutende Rolle gespielt, war schon fast zu einem Teil ihrer Beziehung geworden. Katte holte sein Pferd aus dem Stall, verzichtete aufs Satteln und Trensen sondern schwang sich ohne weitere Umstände auf den Rücken des Tiers und ritt davon.

Wald… es war lange her, dass er hier in Küstrin gewesen war. Aber er erinnerte sich noch gut an das kleine Wäldchen hinter der alten Kapelle am östlichen Stadtrand. Vielleicht würde er Friedrich dort finden. Und vielleicht – hoffentlich – würde es noch nicht zu spät sein.

Nicht lange und er hatte sich durch das Getümmel auf den Straßen gekämpft und besagte Kapelle erreicht. Auf der Stelle begann er, das Gehölz zu durchkämmen, wobei er unablässig Friedrichs Namen rief.

Nichts rührte sich. Niemand antwortete. Nicht einmal ein Schuss war – zum Glück – zu hören. Auch fand Katte keine Spur eines menschlichen Wesens. Friedrich war nicht hier gewesen. Verdammt!

Rasch wendete er sein Pferd und ritt, so schnell es das Gedränge auf den küstriner Straßen erlaubte, zurück zur Kaserne. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, passend zu Kattes Laune, wie er fand. Wo könnte Friedrich noch hingelaufen sein? Wo würde er hingehen, um sich zu – erschießen?

Der Acker, der um diese Jahreszeit immer brachlag, kam ihm in den Sinn. Dort zweigte ein schmaler Pfad von der Landstraße in den Wald ab. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nur noch diese eine Chance, wenn er rechtzeitig kommen wollte. Katte setzte alles auf eine Karte und galoppierte an.

Der Weg, der nach rechts in den Wald abzweigte, war schmal und halb zugewachsen. Wäre Katte nicht so schrecklich in Eile gewesen, wäre er wohl abgesessen und zu Fuß gegangen, aber so legte er sich lieber über den Hals seines Pferdes und ließ sich die Äste und Zweige achtlos ins Gesicht klatschen. Er war ohnehin schon durchnässt von Kopf bis Fuß.

Nachdem er diesem Weg einige Zeit immer tiefer in den Wald hinein gefolgt war, gabelte sich dieser plötzlich. Katte hielt sein Pferd an und stieg jetzt doch ab. Dann löste er seinen Gürtel, um sein Pferd halbwegs effektiv an einem dünnen Baumstamm anzubinden. Beide Wege waren zu schmal und verwildert, um effektiv reiten zu können; zu Fuß würde er schneller sein. Zuerst aber musste er sich für einen der Wege entscheiden.

Wenn Friedrich tatsächlich hier gewesen war, musste er ja wohl vor derselben Entscheidung gestanden haben wie er jetzt. Und Friedrich, das wusste Katte, ging in solchen Situationen immer links. Aber heute… er wollte nicht gefunden werden. In diesem Fall würde er wahrscheinlich rechts gehen.

Katte tat einige tiefe Atemzüge. Vielleicht war es sowieso schon zu spät. Vielleicht war er hier auch gar nicht richtig. Dann war es ohnehin egal, welchen Weg er nahm. Sein Bauchgefühl bestand jedoch auf rechts, also schlug Katte den rechten Weg ein.

Kaum hatte er diese Entscheidung getroffen, hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück. Katte rannte den schmalen, schlammigen Pfad entlang als ginge es um sein Leben. Ging es ja in gewisser Weise auch. Auf jeden Fall aber um Friedrichs. Wenige hundert Meter hinter der Gabelung zeichneten sich zu seiner Erleichterung zunächst nur Umrisse, dann immer deutlichere Fußspuren im weichen Untergrund ab. Hier musste jemand – hoffentlich Friedrich – also vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit vorbeigekommen sein, der Regen hatte die Spuren noch nicht verwischt.

Katte beschleunigte noch mal, die Person vor ihm konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Schließlich erkannte er den Umriss eines Menschen, der, mit dem Rücken zu Katte, auf dem Waldboden kniete und den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Katte holte so tief Luft, wie er nach diesem anstrengenden Sprint nur konnte, und schrie verzweifelt: „Nein! Sanssouci, nicht!“

In diesem Moment fiel der Schuss.

 

* * *

 

 

Die Explosion schien im Boden widerzuhallen. Friedrich spürte einen grellen Schmerz an seiner linken Schläfe explodieren und kippte nach vorne wie ein gefällter Baum. Etwas Warmes rann ihm über das Gesicht, lief seinen Hals hinunter und sickerte in sein nasses Hemd ebenso wie den regendurchtränkten Waldboden. Er sah einen roten Fleck im Schlamm, der rasch größer wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte er ein paar starke Hände, die ihn packten und auf den Rücken drehten. Kattes Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf, Panik und Schmerz in seinen Augen. Sein Mund bewegte sich, aber Friedrich hörte die Worte nicht, die er sagte. „Mon cher Katte!“, wisperte er noch einmal. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

 

* * *

 

 

Katte erreichte Friedrich nur Sekunden nach dem Schuss. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken, entriss ihm die Pistole und schleuderte sie von sich. Mochte sie im Wald verrotten! Dort würde sie zumindest keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können.

Erst jetzt besah er sich Friedrich genauer. Er hatte eine stark blutende Wunde am Kopf – ein Streifschuss. Katte schluchzte auf vor Erleichterung. „Sanssouci, bleib bei mir. Du wirst leben! Keine Angst, alles wird gut!“ Verzweifelt redete er auf Friedrich ein, dessen Blick sich langsam trübte. Er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Katte wusste, dass er den Blutfluss irgendwie stoppen musste, wenn er Friedrich wieder unter die Lebenden holen wollte. Vorsichtig tastete er Friedrichs Stirn ab. Knochen waren keine gebrochen, also konnte er einen Druckverband anlegen. Er zog sich sein nasses Hemd über den Kopf und riss es in Streifen, die er Friedrich so fest wie möglich um den Kopf wickelte. Optimal war das natürlich nicht, aber besser als nichts allemal.

Dann zog er Friedrich an sich. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme und trug ihn langsam den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Friedrich kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein – Katte fiel ein weiterer Stein vom Herzen. Er blickte seinem Geliebten zärtlich in die verwirrten, schmerzerfüllten grauen Augen und murmelte: „Sanssouci, was machst du für Sachen?“

Als Friedrich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er nicht mehr auf dem kalten, nassen Boden. Er spürte die Wärme eines anderen Körpers – Katte. Sein Katte war tatsächlich gekommen und hatte ihn gefunden. Und jetzt trug er ihn durch den Wald irgendwo hin und – hatte kein Hemd an? Friedrich blickte angestrengt zu Katte auf. Der hatte ihn anscheinend gerade etwas gefragt, aber er ging gar nicht darauf ein. „Was… warum… kein Hemd?“ Zu mehr Wortgewandtheit war sein Gehirn noch nicht fähig. Dass Kattes Hemd in Fetzen um seinen Kopf gebunden war, um ihn vor dem Verbluten zu bewahren, bemerkte er gar nicht.

Katte ging gar nicht weiter auf Friedrichs Frage ein. Er versuchte, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. „Schhh, Sanssouci, alles wird gut. Bleib einfach ruhig, ich bringe dich zurück. Alles wird gut.“ Er wollte den Verletzten so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Kaserne und zu einem richtigen Arzt bringen. Dann würde sich Friedrich endlich einmal wieder richtig waschen müssen. Und dann würde er mit seinem Vater reden, ob er Friedrich nicht ein paar Tage außer der Reihe Urlaub geben könnte. Der schien nämlich weder körperlich noch geistig wirklich in der Lage zu sein, gleich morgen wieder zum Dienst antreten zu können.

Bald zeigten sich auf dem improvisierten Verband Blutspuren. Katte beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er musste zu seinem Pferd, und dann so schnell wie möglich in die Kaserne. Sonst starb ihm Friedrich hier noch unter den Händen weg. Die Wunde blutete viel zu stark; Friedrich musste mit seinem Schuss die Schlagader erwischt haben. Dieser Idiot! Katte drückte ihn mit einem Aufschluchzen an sich. Warum meinte Friedrich nur, sich umbringen zu müssen?!

Endlich hatten sie die Weggabelung erreicht, wo Kattes Pferd noch immer angebunden auf seinen Herrn wartete. Katte band es los, half Friedrich vorsichtig auf den breiten Rücken des Tiers, was der mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittierte, und sah sich, während er seinen Gürtel wieder anzog, nach einer Aufstieghilfe um. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, auf Sattel und Trense zu verzichten? Jetzt verfluchte er sich für seine Hast.

In Ermangelung besserer Ideen führte er sein Pferd einfach schon mal weiter. Das gestaltete sich als äußerst schwierig, da er nichts hatte, um es wirklich zu führen, und gleichzeitig ständig sehen musste, ob Friedrich noch halbwegs sicher saß. Obwohl er halb bei Bewusstsein war, drohte er von Zeit zu Zeit herunterzurutschen. Katte begann langsam zu verzweifeln. Friedrichs Zustand verschlechterte sich immer mehr, und der Weg war noch weit.

Schließlich passierten sie einen umgestürzten Baum, dessen Wurzelwerk eine wenn auch aufgeweichte noch immer feste, aus dem Boden ragende Erdplatte bildete. Katte erkannte seine Chance und erkletterte das Gebilde aus Wurzeln und Erde mit einiger Mühe. Zumindest ließ es sich von hier oben einigermaßen mühelos aufsteigen. Von Kopf bis Fuß schlammverschmiert kam er schließlich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes zu sitzen. Er schlang seine Arme um Friedrich und trabte vorsichtig an.

Sie brauchten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, um aus dem Wald wieder herauszukommen. Mittlerweile war Kattes Hemd durchgeblutet und ein dünner, roter Strom lief Friedrich übers Gesicht. Wirklich bei Bewusstsein war er auch nichtmehr. Eiskalte Angst hielt Kattes Herz umklammert. Hatte er Friedrich gefunden, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu verlieren? Kaum hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht, galoppierte Katte los. Hoffentlich würde es nicht zu spät sein.

Als Katte die Kaserne erreichte, war Friedrichs linke Gesichtshälfte blutüberströmt und er war wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Katte sprang vom Pferd, ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, sondern zog Friedrich vorsichtig nach unten in seine Arme und trug ihn, da er nicht wusste, wohin sonst, in die Amtsstube seines Vaters.

Generalleutnant von Katte blickte erstaunt auf, als sich die Tür plötzlich und ohne vorheriges Anklopfen öffnete. Auf der Schwelle stand sein Sohn Hans, schlammverschmiert und klatschnass und – ohne Hemd? In seinen Armen hielt er einen bewusstlosen Mann, um dessen Kopf ein blutiger Verband gewickelt war. Von Katte erkannte erst nach mehrfachem Hingucken, was aus dem Hemd seines Sohnes geworden war.

Der Ernst der Lage war ihm dagegen sofort bewusst. Mit einer Handbewegung räumte er den Schreibtisch frei und bedeutete Hans, den Verletzten darauf zu legen. Dann lief er selbst hinaus, um den Regimentsarzt zu holen.

Katte legte Friedrich auf den Schreibtisch und begann vorsichtig, ihm die durchnässten Kleider auszuziehen. Anschließend lieh er sich einen Mantel seines Vaters, mit dem er Friedrich zudeckte. Sanft küsste er ihn auf die blasse rechte Wange, dann auf die kalten, blauen Lippen. „Lass mich nicht allein, Sanssouci.“, flüsterte er.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Katte trat schnell einen Schritt vom Schreibtisch zurück, um ja keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. Sein Vater trat ein, den Regimentsarzt im Schlepptau. Der begutachtete den Patienten fachmännisch, löste dann vorsichtig den Verband und untersuchte die noch immer stark blutende Wunde. „Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?“, erkundigte er sich.

Katte zuckte die Achseln, versuchte, Gleichgültigkeit vorzutäuschen. Niemand durfte erfahren, dass es ein Selbstmordversuch gewesen war, also hatte er sich bereits auf dem Rückweg eine mehr oder weniger glaubhafte Ausrede überlegt. „Wahrscheinlich ein Streifschuss. Ich habe ihn gefunden, aber da war keine Waffe in der Nähe. Wer geschossen hat, weiß ich nicht.“ Dass seine Stimme dabei ein wenig zitterte, konnte er nicht verhindern.

Der Arzt verband die Wunde fachgerecht. „Er sollte sich ein paar Tage lang ausruhen. Morgen komme ich wieder, um den Verband zu wechseln. Wenn es wieder durchblutet, holt mich sofort. Und… er sollte heute Nacht lieber nicht alleine gelassen werden. Ich kann das natürlich nicht sicher sagen und möchte auch keinen falschen Verdacht aufkommen lassen, aber diese Schussverletzung sieht doch sehr nach versuchtem Freitod aus.“

Kaum hatte der Arzt die Amtsstube wieder verlassen, brach Katte auf dem Schreibtischstuhl zusammen. Schluchzend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein Vater stand betreten neben ihm und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Wie tröstete man einen Mann, dessen Geliebter vielleicht im Sterben lag? In einer hilflosen Geste bot er Katte an, Friedrich in seinem Zimmer ins Bett zu legen. Dann könnte Katte in der Nacht bei ihm bleiben, und er würde schon irgendwo einen Platz zum Schlafen finden. Katte nickte nur stumm und half seinem Vater, Friedrich in die Privaträume des Generalleutnants zu bringen. Dann ließ er sich neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl fallen und schwor sich, sich keinen Zentimeter von hier fortzubewegen, bis Friedrich aufgewacht war. Denn er würde aufwachen, da war sich Katte sicher.


	13. XIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Prügel sind, weiß jeder; was Liebe ist, hat noch niemand herausgefunden.  
> \- H. Heine

Als Friedrich wieder zu sich kam, war es dunkel. Nur ein schwaches, gelblich flackerndes Licht erhellte die Umgebung. Er lag nicht mehr auf dem Waldboden und auch nicht in Kattes Armen, sondern in einem geschlossenen Raum und in einem Bett. Einem richtigen Bett diesmal. Mehr konnte er nicht erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war es mittlerweile Nacht geworden. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf.

Kopfschmerzen. Taubheitsgefühl an der linken Schläfe. Er fasste sich an die Stirn und spürte den rauen Stoff eines Verbandes unter seinen Fingern.

Verband?

Mit einem Mal fiel Friedrich alles wieder ein. Der Schuss… Katte hatte ihn gefunden. Katte hatte ihn aus dem Wald zurück in die Kaserne gebracht. Katte hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Tränen traten in seine Augen, er tat sein Bestes, um sie wegzublinzeln.

Nur eine Kerze brannte im Zimmer. Neben dem Bett stand ein Stuhl, auf dem eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt saß, die offenbar eingenickt war. Als Friedrich sich bewegte, schreckte die Person hoch.

Katte fuhr hoch, als er eine Bewegung auf dem Bett spürte. Er musste wohl kurz eingeschlafen sein. Friedrich saß halb aufgerichtet im Bett und starrte ihn an. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und er war klar bei Bewusstsein, das konnte Katte im Licht der Kerze erkennen. Eine wilde Freude strömte in sein Herz, als er die Erkenntnis in Friedrichs Augen sah – und gleichzeitig wurde er auch furchtbar wütend, wenn er daran dachte, was hätte sein können. „Sanssouci…“, flüsterte er angespannt.

Im trüben Kerzenlicht erkannte Friedrich die Person neben seinem Bett erst nach einigem Hinschauen: es war Katte. „Katte! Was… ist passiert?“, fragte er ebenso leise zurück.

„Was passiert ist? Du hättest dich fast erschossen, und wärst danach fast verblutet.“

Friedrich sah ihn an, im Kerzenlicht konnte Katte erkennen, dass seine Wangen nass von Tränen waren. „Katte, es tut mir so leid!“

„Das sollte es besser auch…“ Katte wischte sich über die Augen. „Verdammt, Friedrich! Du wärst fast gestorben! Was hätte ich denn dann ohne dich tun sollen?!“

„Oh, Katte… mon cher Katte…“ Friedrich schluchzte leise, zog die Bettdecke an seine Brust und drehte sich von Katte weg. „Ich… ich… es tut mir leid, Hans… und…“

Als Katte seinen Geliebten so sah, konnte er seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sicher, er war noch immer wütend auf Friedrich… aber der arme Junge tat ihm gleichzeitig auch furchtbar leid. Er rutschte vom Stuhl, kniete sich neben Friedrichs Bett und nahm seine Hand. „Oh, mein Sanssouci!“ Weiche Lippen streiften Friedrichs Haut.

„Wirst du mir das je verzeihen können?“ Friedrichs Stimme zitterte.

Katte streckte seine Hand aus und strich Friedrich vorsichtig über die Schulter. „Bist du jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden? Weißt du, wie froh ich bin, dass du noch lebst?“ Er seufzte. „Ich hätte dir nie verziehen, wenn du dich erschossen hättest. Aber so…“ Vorsichtig küsste er Friedrich wieder auf den Handrücken.

Friedrich seufzte und blickte angestrengt blinzelnd an die Decke. „Was ist mit deinem Vater?“, murmelte er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. „Wird er uns nicht verraten?“

Katte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, das wird er sicher nicht.“

Friedrich drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um und blickte ihn fragend an. „Wieso das denn?“

„Ist eine lange Geschichte.“

Friedrich rutschte jetzt doch ein Stück von der Bettkante weg. „Leg dich zu mir, Katte. Und dann erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich geschossen habe.“

Katte stand vom Boden auf und blies die Kerze aus. Dann tastete er sich zurück zum Bett, zog seine Hose aus, kroch zu Friedrich unter die Decke und begann, zu erklären: „Mein Vater hat… sagen wir mal, Verständnis für unsere Lage. Er…“

„Nein. Sag nicht, er ist auch –“

„Doch. Er hatte mal einen Liebhaber, als er noch in Gotha gedient hat, aber dann wurde er von seinem Vater gezwungen, meine Mutter zu heiraten oder so. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe.“

„Das gibt’s ja nicht!“

„Sanssouci…“

„Ja?“

„Du weißt von nichts, ja?“

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab.“

Einige Minuten lang war es still, nur die Atemzüge Friedrichs und Kattes waren zu hören.

„Katte? Schläfst du schon?“

„Mhhh…“

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Was?“

Friedrich holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich… mich erschießen wollte. Ich dachte, ich werde vom nächsten Militärgericht verurteilt und mein Vater lässt mich diesmal tatsächlich hinrichten. Ich wollte ihm das nicht gönnen.“

„Und an mich hast du gar nicht gedacht?“ Katte konnte sich nicht helfen, er war immer noch ein wenig wütend.

Friedrich vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als er seine Stirn berührte. „Gott, Katte… Es… es tut mir so unglaublich leid… In diesem Moment habe ich… gar nicht mehr wirklich denken können. Ich wollte nur noch weg, von meinem Vater, von seinem Urteil… Ich kann nicht mehr, als dir meine Entschuldigung anzubieten. Aber ich verstehe dich. An deiner Stelle wäre ich wohl auch sauer auf mich…“

Katte küsste ihn. „Schon gut. Ich verstehe dich ja. Du und dein Vater…“ Die Worte wurden diesmal von Friedrichs Kuss erstickt. „Das ist keine schöne Geschichte.“

Wieder Stille.

„Katte?“

„Mhh… was denn noch?“

„Bist du noch sehr böse?“

„Wie könnte ich? Glücklicherweise bist du ja zu unfähig, um dir in den Kopf zu schießen. Es hat auch sein Gutes, mit einem minderbegabten Soldaten zusammen zu sein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du eigentlich, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe? Hast du daran gedacht, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn du tot bist?“ Er drehte sich zu Friedrich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Tu mir das nicht an, Sanssouci. Nie wieder, hörst du? Ich bitte dich, rede mit mir, egal was ist.“

Friedrich schniefte. „Katte…“

Er wollte ihn küssen, aber Katte fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Was ich allerdings in der Tat nicht verstehe: Du hattest dir die Pistole zwischen die Knie geklemmt. Aus der Entfernung kannst ja nicht mal du danebenschießen. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass du nur einen Streifschuss abbekommen hast?“

Friedrich zögerte kurz. „Ich habe dich rufen hören. In dem Moment, als ich abdrücken wollte, hörte ich dich rufen. Da muss ich mich wohl unbewusst ein wenig weggedreht haben. Umgedreht. Zu dir hin.“

„Na, zum Glück.“ Katte lächelte gegen Friedrichs Lippen und zog ihn in seine Umarmung. So schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Im Lauf der Nacht bekam Friedrich leichtes Fieber, doch am nächsten Morgen war es bereits wieder abgeklungen. Katte war nun sehr zuversichtlich, dass Friedrich seinen Selbstmordversuch überleben würde. Auch wenn er den größten Teil des Tages verschlief, war doch deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich langsam erholte. Mittags hatte er schon wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht, war nicht mehr so leichenblass wie gestern.

Katte konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie erleichtert er war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auch nur einen weiteren Tag seines Lebens leben zu könne, ohne die Gewissheit, dass Friedrich wenn nicht in seiner Nähe, dann doch zumindest am Leben war. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so furchtbar gefühlt wie in den Minuten, in denen er verzweifelt die Wälder um Küstrin herum nach Friedrich abgesucht hatte, nachdem er in den Monaten davor nur Unbestimmtes von ihm gehört hatte, und nicht gewusst hatte, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Ihn so kurz nach ihrem Wiedersehen wieder verlieren zu müssen hätte Katte nicht verkraftet.

Doch jetzt, da er seinen Geliebten am Leben und in relativer Sicherheit wusste, war Katte nach dem ersten Anflug von Ärger hauptsächlich erleichtert. Friedrich würde es überleben, und damit hatten sie wieder ihr ganzes Leben zusammen vor sich. Ein Leben, das sie vielleicht sogar eines Tages zusammen verbringen können würden.

Gegen Nachmittag stattete Generalleutnant von Katte Friedrich einen Besuch ab, um sich nach dem Befinden des Patienten zu erkundigen. Wenig später kam der Regimentsarzt vorbei, um die Verbände zu wechseln. Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass sich die Wunde bereits beinahe geschlossen hatte und weitere Blutungen wohl kaum zu erwarten waren. Trotzdem schärfte er Katte noch einmal ein, den Verband keinesfalls abzunehmen und ihn sofort zu holen, sollte eine Verschlechterung von Friedrichs Zustand eintreten. Aber auch die nächste Nacht ging ruhig und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse vorüber.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Friedrich früh auf. Einen Moment lang ließ er seine Augen noch geschlossen und genoss es, einfach nur da zu liegen. Als er sie schließlich öffnete, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht Kattes, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Sanssouci! Wie geht es dir?“

Friedrich setzte sich auf. Kurz wurde ihm noch schwindelig, aber das Gefühl verflog sogleich wieder. „Ganz… ganz gut, glaube ich mal.“, meinte er vorsichtig.

Katte setzte sich zu Friedrich auf die Bettkante. „Gut. Dann gehst du jetzt baden.“

„Was?“ Friedrich sah ihn erstaunt an.

Katte räusperte sich. „Naja, schau dich mal an. Du hast seit Zeithain nicht mehr gebadet. Und richtig waschen konntest du dich in den letzten vier Monaten ja auch nicht.“

Friedrich wurde rot. „Das könnte wahr sein…“

„Na, dann komm.“ Katte stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Friedrich ergriff sie und folgte seinem Geliebten aus dem Zimmer.

 

* * *

 

 

„Wäschst du mir die Haare?“

Katte seufzte. „Eigentlich darfst du den Verband nicht abmachen.“

„Bitte. Katte?“                                                      

Ein weiterer Seufzer. „Na gut. Aber kein Wort zum Arzt.“

„Klar. Dem wird sicher nicht auffallen, dass meine Haare nass sind.“

Katte konnte angesichts von Friedrichs Ironie nur die Augen verdrehen. Aber er löste trotzdem vorsichtig den Verband ab, wobei er Friedrichs Kopfwunde kritisch begutachtete, und wusch seinem Sanssouci vorsichtig und liebevoll die Haare.

 

Als sie wieder im Schlafzimmer des Generalleutnants waren, bemühte sich Katte nach Kräften, den Verband so korrekt wie möglich wieder anzulegen.

„Sanssouci, jetzt halt doch mal still!“

„Dann beeil dich mal. Das ist anstrengend, so still zu sitzen.“

Mit einem Kopfschütteln gab Katte schließlich auf. „So. Wird schon passen.“

Skeptisch zog Friedrich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sicher?“

Katte ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Nein. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Hauptsache, deine Haare sind gewaschen.“

Friedrich legte sich neben ihn. Er griff sich ein paar nasse Strähnen und kitzelte Katte damit im Gesicht. Katte drehte sich weg. „Ihh, lass das. Ich hätte dir wirklich nicht die Haare waschen sollen.“ Friedrich ließ aber nicht von ihm ab, sondern lehnte sich halb über ihn, um Katte weiter zu ärgern. „Gott, Sanssouci, wenn es dir schon wieder so gut geht, kann ich auch meinem Vater sagen, dass er dich für morgen wieder diensttauglich schreiben lassen soll.“

Friedrich zuckte zurück und lag im Bruchteil einer Sekunde unbeweglich auf dem Rücken. „Das würdest du doch nicht übers Herz bringen.“ Mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag blickte er zu Katte hoch, der den Spieß jetzt umgedreht hatte und über ihm kniete. „Siehst du das nicht? Ich bin krank!“

Katte schnaubte. „Klar. Krank. Du weißt schon, dass ich dir den Arsch gerettet habe? Wenn rausgekommen wäre, wer tatsächlich geschossen hätte… naja, was auf versuchten Selbstmord steht, brauche ich dir ja wohl nicht erklären.“

Friedrichs Miene wurde ernst. „Ja. Also, nein. Also… danke. Ich meine, danke fürs… Verschweigen.“

Katte grinste. „Den Triumph hätte ich deinem Vater doch nicht gönnen können.“ Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich meines Lebens nicht mehr froh geworden wäre, wenn sie dich in den Steinbruch geschickt hätten.“

„Aha, ganz uneigennützig oder was?“ Friedrich lachte. Dann zog er Katte wieder zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn – hart, gierig, verlangend. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht, und in andere Teile seines Körpers. Ihre Zungen stießen zusammen, umschlangen sich, kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Es war das vertraute Spiel um die Oberhand, die man eigentlich lieber dem anderen überließ, aber aus Prinzip ein wenig darum kämpfen musste. Hätten sie nicht atmen müssen, von Friedrich aus hätte ihr Kuss noch ewig weitergehen können. Aber schon viel zu schnell lösten sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und holten keuchend Luft.

Katte hatte sich auf die Unterarme gestützt. Sein heißer Atem streifte Friedrichs Ohr. Einige weiche Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst und kitzelten Friedrichs Wangen. Ein karamellfarbener Vorhang umrahmte ihre beiden Gesichter. Er blickte hinunter auf Friedrich – die grauen Augen mit den vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen, die erhitzten Wangen und die roten, vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Anblick vermisst!

Er spürte das vertraute Pulsieren in seinen Lenden, als sein Herzschlag immer mehr beschleunigte, um sein Blut möglichst effektiv in seinen Unterleib zu pumpen. Friedrich hob Katte die Hüfte entgegen, rieb sich an ihm. Ein lautes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wie lange war es her, dass Katte und er…

Katte fuhr ihm mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Du bist so schön, Sanssouci. Was habe ich getan, um dich zu verdienen?“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. Friedrichs feuchte Haare, die unter dem Verband hervorquollen, hatten sich auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein dunkler Heiligenschein. In Kattes Augen war er noch schöner als ein Engel, mit seinen lustverschleierten Augen und den rosenroten Lippen.

Er strich mit seiner rechten Hand an Friedrichs Seite entlang, bis er dessen Hosenbund erreichte. Seine Finger machten sich geschickt am Verschluss der Hose zu schaffen. Friedrich drängte sich ihm entgegen. „Bitte, Katte. Nimm mich!“, hauchte er atemlos.

Katte schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Zu gefährlich… könnte… jemand kommen.“ Aber ganz verweigern wollte er sich Friedrich auch nicht, schließlich lag eine derartige Erleichterung ja auch in seinem eigenen Interesse.

Kurz setzte Katte sich auf, um seine eigene Hose bis zu den Knien herunterzuziehen. Dann war er wieder ganz bei Friedrich. Er nahm sich selbst sowie Friedrichs hartes Glied in die Hand und begann, mit geübten Bewegungen mit seiner Hand auf und ab zu reiben. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller. Friedrich unter ihm stöhnte laut auf. Seine eigene Hand griff nach unten und half Katte. Sofort hatten sie ihren gewohnten Rhythmus gefunden und näherten sich immer schneller dem Höhepunkt.

Als die Wellen ihrer Lust schließlich abgeklungen waren, lag Friedrich keuchend in Kattes Armen. Katte war auf ihn gesunken, sein Gesicht hatte er in Friedrichs Schulter vergraben. Friedrich fuhr ihm sanft mit der Linken durch das karamellfarbene, verschwitzte Haar. Dann versuchte er, mit der anderen Hand den etwas derangierten Verband von seinem Kopf zu lösen.

Katte, der die Bewegung bemerkte, richtete sich auf – und erstarrte. „Was machst du denn da? Lass den Verband in Ruhe! Nicht, dass es doch wieder anfängt zu bluten.“

Seufzend ließ Friedrich die Hand wieder sinken. „Da ist doch eh nichts mehr zu retten.“, beschwerte er sich. „Und irgendwie sollten wir uns ein bisschen sauber machen, oder?“

Katte griff ohne weitere Worte nach seinem Hemd und wischte sich und Friedrich ohne Umschweife das Sperma von Brust und Bauch. „Den Verband lässt du schön dran. Was, wenn nachher der Arzt kommt?“

Friedrich blickte resigniert zur Decke. „Der wird den Zustand dieses Verbandes sowieso bemängeln.“

Katte küsste ihn auf die verbundene Stirn. „Lass ihn trotzdem dran. Mir zuliebe. Ja?“

Friedrich seufzte. „Wenn’s dich glücklich macht.“

Katte ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf Friedrichs Schulter sinken. „Mmhh… sehr glücklich.“, murmelte er gegen Friedrichs Hals.

Friedrich legte seinen Arm um Katte. Die tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des anderen entspannten ihn auch, er spürte, wie seine Lider langsam schwer wurden. Eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. „Katte?“, flüsterte er noch, kurz bevor er einschlief. „Katte, je t’aime. Ich liebe dich.“

Katte lächelte, als er diese Worte hörte, und antwortete leise: „Ich dich auch, Sanssouci. Ich dich auch.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, Kattes und Friedrichs Vorstellungen von Körperhygiene sind absolut nicht zeitgemäß  
> aber ich fand die Szene so süß, dass ich mir dachte "wer braucht schon historical correctness" ;D ich hoffe mal, ihr verzeiht mir das, Künstlerische Freiheit und so...


	14. XIV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to be fine in the end. If it’s not fine it’s not the end.  
> \- O. Wilde

Eine Woche später trat Friedrich wieder zum Dienst an und Katte reiste zurück nach Berlin. Er hatte bei seinem General eine Verlängerung des Sonderurlaubs um einige Tage erwirken können, was nicht zuletzt dem Einfluss seines Vaters geschuldet war, aber Katte war froh darum, dieses eine Mal den „Mein Vater ist Generalleutnant“-Bonus ausgespielt zu haben.

Für Friedrich war Kattes Besuch allerdings in jeder Hinsicht eine Lebensrettung gewesen. Katte hatte ihm eingeschärft, sich doch dieses Mal etwas mehr Mühe zu geben und sich dem militärischen Gehorsam zu fügen. Und Friedrich gab wirklich sein Bestes. Anders als früher legte er es nicht darauf an, seine Vorgesetzten zu provozieren oder die Grenzen seines Handelns auszutesten. Er hielt seine Uniform und Waffen in Ordnung und war ein unauffälliger, fast schon devoter Soldat.

Und noch etwas hatte sich verändert: Friedrich hatte nach den ersten harten Tage tatsächlich etwas Anschluss zu seiner Einheit gefunden und Frieden mit den anderen Soldaten geschlossen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er nicht das Gefühl, von der ganzen Einheit gehasst zu werden; seine Stubenkameraden waren jetzt sogar richtig freundlich zu ihm, und die anderen brachten ihm zumindest Respekt entgegen.

Auch bemühte er sich, so etwas wie richtigen Kontakt zu seinen Kameraden zu pflegen. Zwar galt er noch immer als Einzelgänger, da er sich abends häufig mit einem Buch oder Feder und Papier auf die Stube zurückzog, doch im Gegensatz zu seiner früheren Militärzeit ließ er sich von Zeit zu Zeit auch mal überreden, mit den anderen ins Wirtshaus zwei Straßen weiter zu gehen.

So auch am Abend des 30. Mai 1731. Friedrich saß vor einem halb leeren Krug Bier, hörte seinen Kameraden zu, die über ihr Kartenspiel diskutierten, und wünschte sich Katte zurück nach Küstrin. Mit Katte wäre dieser Abend hier wahrscheinlich noch richtig nett geworden. So musste er ehrlicherweise zugeben, dass er sich ein wenig langweilte. Wenn Katte ihm nicht geraten hätte, sich ein wenig mehr in die Gemeinschaft einzufügen, um sich selbst das Leben zu erleichtern… gut, er musste zugeben, dass Katte in dieser Beziehung recht gehabt hatte. Aber Friedrich hatte nun mal wenig übrig für Wirtshäuser und Kartenspiele. Und er hasste Bier! Friedrich starrte in seinen halb leeren Krug. Nach diesem würde er gehen. Lesen im Bett war auf jeden Fall netter als hier herumzusitzen und sich das Geschrei der stark alkoholisierten Männer anzuhören. Und ganz nüchtern war er selbst ja auch nicht mehr.

Friedrich setzte den Krug an den Mund, fest entschlossen, sich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten auf den Heimweg zu machen. Aber kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst, setzte sich einer seiner Stubenkameraden, zu ihm an den Tisch. Friedrich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Er mochte seine Kameraden ja mittlerweile, wirklich, aber gerade war ihm jegliche Gesellschaft zu anstrengend. Er hatte keine Lust, sich zu unterhalten, sondern wollte endlich, endlich gehen. Aber jetzt hieß es gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

„Na, Friedrich, wie geht’s?“ Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn munter an.

Friedrich stöhnte innerlich auf. Diese gute Laune konnte nur bedeuten, dass der andere beim Kartenspiel gerade eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Geld gewonnen hatte. In Gedanken verfluchte Friedrich seine Idee, heute mit den anderen ins Gasthaus zu gehen. Wenn der gewonnen hatte, würde er, wie Friedrich ihn kannte, darauf bestehen, ihn auf mindestens eine Runde einzuladen. Was sowohl bedeutete, dass er sich würde unterhalten müssen, als auch, dass er Bier trinken musste.

„Mhh… ganz gut.“, erwiderte Friedrich, bevor er einen letzten verzweifelten Fluchtversuch unternahm. „Aber ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen.“

Sein Bekannter schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ach was. Bleib doch noch ein bisschen. Ich lad dich auch ein. Und dann kannst du mir ein paar Geschichten erzählen, ja?“

„Naja, so viel gibt es von meiner Seite her nicht zu erzählen.“ Friedrich räusperte sich und wollte sich schon unter einem Vorwand verabschieden, als ein zweiter Soldat sich zu ihm und seinem Kameraden setzte, drei Bierkrüge in der Hand, von denen er jeweils einen an sie beide weitergab.

Friedrich gab sich geschlagen. Er leerte seinen angefangenen Krug und begann, in seinem Hirn nach ein paar halbwegs lustigen Anekdoten zu kramen. Wie zum Beispiel die Reitstunde, in der sein Lehrer öfter vom Pferd gefallen war als er selbst. Oder das erste Mal, dass er auf eine Jagd mitgenommen worden war – was auch das letzte Mal gewesen war, da er sich denkbar ungeschickt angestellt hatte.

Diese Geschichten veranlassten seine Kameraden natürlich dazu, selbst auch mit eigenen Erzählungen aufzuwarten. Und so wurde der Abend doch noch recht vergnüglich; sogar für Friedrich, der sich zum ersten Mal unter seinen Kameraden fast zuhause fühlte. Selbst, wenn bei diesem Anlass natürlich reichlich Bier floss.

 

Zwei weitere Krüge Bier später schaffte Friedrich es dann doch endlich, sich von seinen Kameraden zu verabschieden und den Heimweg anzutreten. Die kühle Nachtluft ließ seinen vernebelten Kopf etwas klarer werden, und dennoch schwankte er beträchtlich, als er die ersten Schritte auf die Straße tat. Der Weg in die Kaserne war ihm selten so lang vorgekommen wie jetzt in seinem doch recht angetrunkenen Zustand. Friedrich war froh, als er endlich seine Stube erreicht hatte.

In der Stube saß, auf einem Stuhl am Tisch, ein Bote, der hastig aufsprang, als Friedrich in den Raum schwankte. „Friedrich von Hohenzollern?“

Friedrich nickte. „Eben der. Was gibt es?“ Die ernste Miene des Boten ließ ihn allerdings sogleich wieder nüchtern werden. Der Mann drückte ihm einen versiegelten Brief in die Hand. Zuerst glaubte Friedrich, die Nachricht wäre von Katte, doch dann erkannte er das königlich-preußische Siegel, das in das tiefrote Wachs eingeprägt war. Eine Nachricht von seinem Vater? Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Mit zitternden Fingern brach er das Siegel und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Doch es war nicht die Handschrift seines Vaters, die er dort zu Gesicht bekam, sondern die seines engen Vertrauten, Generalmajor Friedrich Wilhelm von Grumbkow. Friedrichs Gesicht erstarrte; er überflog den Brief nur, doch es reichte ihm, um zu wissen, was Sache war. Kurz nickte er dem Boten einen Dank zu, dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer.

Friedrich hetzte über den Kasernenhof. In der Amtsstube des Generalleutnants brannte noch Licht, also steuerte er darauf zu und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Herr Generalleutnant! Herr Generalleutnant von Katte!“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.

Als von Katte die Tür endlich öffnete, fiel Friedrich fast ins Zimmer. Der Generalleutnant betrachtete den aufgelösten jungen Mann erstaunt. „Friedrich von Hohenzollern! Was ist los? Womit kann ich Euch helfen?“

Friedrich rang nach Atem. Schließlich stieß er keuchend hervor: „Ich… muss so schnell wie möglich… nach Potsdam. Es… es geht… um meinen Vater!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer eigentlich:  
> ganz lieben Dank an euch alle, die ihr immer noch lest :DDD Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie viel mir das immer gibt :)
> 
> Der meiste Dank geht trotz allem an IfIWouldDoThat, die mich überhaupt erst damals in Berlin auf die Idee gebracht hat, das alles hier zu schreiben, und die ein ganz, ganz großartiger Betaleser ist :* <3 Du bist ein Schatz!! <3
> 
> Tja, ihr Lieben, ein Teil kommt noch. Würde mich freuen, wenn ich euch zumindest ein bisschen neugierig gemacht habe und ihr wieder dabei seid ;)


End file.
